


El Precio de la Felicidad

by renysen



Series: Spin-offs de ¿Quién llamó a la cigüeña? [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forced Marriage, Getting Back Together, M/M, Mpreg, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renysen/pseuds/renysen
Summary: A veces Viktor se preguntaba si la oportunidad de estar con Yuuri merecía ser trazado con dolor e ilusiones rotas, se preguntaba si dando él todo su amor a Yuuri era la manera de alguna forma reparar los lazos rotos entre ellos y se preguntaba si a lo mejor hubiera sido mejor ser utilizado y desechado.Yuuri quería borrar esa tristeza que cargaba Viktor pero se sabía culpable de ello. ¿Hasta qué punto iba a seguir hiriendo al hombre que más ha amado? ¿Cómo podía mantener su débil matrimonio con Viktor si habían personas dispuestas a separarlos?





	1. El Regreso del Amor Perdido

Viktor olvidó todo lo que había a su alrededor y hasta las palabras saliendo de su boca ante la figura que divisaba entrando a la habitación donde la fiesta se daba dentro del hospital.  
Era una figura que era y no era familiar. Aquella figura usaba una casaca gruesa en medio de aquel cuarto donde la mayoría ya andaba con ropas entalladas, sus rasgos japoneses eran tan familiares pero había perdido gran parte de los kilos que habían acolchado su cuerpo de joven. Esos ojos color vino tinto, con sus besables labios y rojas mejillas.  
Era Yuuri.  
Ignoró la conmoción que se generó al pararse, le dio su vaso (con ella la única bebida que había tenido en la noche) a alguien ni siquiera volteando a ver a quién y se dirigió a donde yacía el amor de su vida.  
Los ojos de Yuuri conectaron con los suyos y lo miraban con una expresión de tensión. Había un sentimiento creciendo dentro de si que le aceleraba el pulso, lo volvía loco y hacían que miedo se apoderara de él.  
Pero no podía apartar la mirada.  
Yuuri estaba tan hermoso, sus facciones se habían alargado con la edad, su pérdida de peso había hecho más finas sus facciones y más que eso, Viktor lo había extrañado tanto.  
-Hola...- saludó.  
Yuuri abrió su boca y lo volvió a cerrar, -Hola.- Parecía abrumado y se le veía nervioso, tal como lo hacía antes de alguna exposición donde el profesor esperaba una porción hablada por alumno y Yuuri no se sentía seguro de qué iba a decir.  
Hace algunos años, lo hubiera abrazado y dado tanto apoyo moral como pudiese, tal vez hasta repasarían lo que iba a decir; pero esa ya no era una opción para él, ya que Viktor mismo era el que causaba tanta angustia. Hasta cierto punto, Viktor sentía que merecía sentirse así por haberlo engañado pero le dolía ser la causa de su incomodidad.  
Yuuri abrió su boca una vez más, -¿Te molestaría si vamos a otro lugar a conversar?- Asintió, una gran parte de la esperanza que había crecido dentro suyo muriendo, y ante la mirada insistente de Yuuri, lo dirigió a la sala de estar que nunca estaba ocupada durante la noche e hizo tripas corazón para no explotar de la intriga o salir huyendo.  
-¿En qué te puedo ayudar?- Viktor comentó disociando del momento con aquellas frases que hacía durante su trabajo. El dolor de haber sido traicionado por Yuuri, las ansías de tocarlo y volver a sentir su calor, los nervios de saber porqué Yuuri lo había buscado, la esperanza que aún con aquella seriedad del momento Yuuri planeaba conversar sobre el pasado, y finalmente la tristeza que le decía que Yuuri no lo haría, no después de tanto tiempo.  
-No sé cómo comenzar ésta conversación.- Confesó apenado, el corazón de Viktor parecía descongelarse. Era extraño, nunca había notado lo apagado que todo se sentía hasta que su corazón se derretía por el omega que tenía al frente.  
Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, comenzó a mecerse de un pie al otro y su cara se coloraba más conforme pasaban los minutos, y Viktor suprimía una sonrisa lo mejor que podía porque aquella imagen era tan linda.  
-Tengo una enfermedad de útero y me lo tienen que quitar.- La sonrisa de Viktor se borró inmediatamente. ¿Una enfermedad que tienen que quitarle el útero? Viktor sentía miedo recorrer su cuerpo, su corazón aceleraba mucho y sentía que los pensamientos se le enredaban en la cabeza.  
¿Cáncer? ¿Sangrado profuso? ¿Fibromas submucosos?  
Su mente no estaba reaccionando bien, pero su cuerpo sabía que debía hacer algo. Agarró a Yuuri de los hombros, -¿Has tenido sangrado de esa zona?-  
Yuuri parecía asustado pero sólo sacudió la cabeza.  
-¿Es un cáncer?- preguntó.  
Yuuri volvió a sacudir su cabeza.  
-¿Es un fibroma?- Viktor preguntó aunque para éste momento ya su cabeza había descartado algunas de las causas que conocía que podrían llevar a una histerectomía pero la mayoría iba con sangrado.  
A eso, Yuuri asintió. Viktor necesitaba a Chris. Lo traería y obligaría a reaccionar no importa qué tan alcoholizado estuviese, Yuuri lo necesitaba. Siempre quizo conocer a Yuuri, ahora podía hacerlo.  
Viktor asintió con la cabeza, -Quédate aquí puedo hablar con alguien para que te vea.- Comenzó ya apartandose unos pasos para ir a buscar a Chris. -Confía en mí, es muy bueno médico.-  
Yuuri le agarró el brazo, -¡Espera!-  
-La especialista dijo que tenía la oportunidad de quedar embarazado antes de la operación. Yo... yo quiero que seas tú.- Los ojos de Yuuri, color canela y llenos de determinación, le rogaban. Viktor sentía que no podía respirar, tenía un nudo en la garganta y el ardor de sus ojos le advertía que iba a llorar.  
Respiró profundamente, recuperó su compostura aunque su cuerpo le exigía ir a buscar a Chris ahora, ya, ahora mismo, pero su corazón no quería que se apartase de Yuuri.  
-Ahora estoy en celo. Me viene irregularmente y no puedo tomar suppresores, Viktor. Por favor, no te vayas.- Dijo Yuuri aferrándose al brazo de Viktor. Su omega se veía tan suplicante, tan hermoso, que Viktor sentía como su sangre quemaba con la necesidad de unirse a él en todos los sentidos.  
Su abuela vino a su mente.  
-Yuuri, no debería de aceptar. Tu y yo no hemos hablado de lo que pasó, y sigo muy molesto por ello. Sin embargo, sí quiero ser el padre de tu cachorro.- Viktor agarró a Yuuri y lo jaló hacía sí para aprisionarlo contra su pecho. Su mirada seria e intensa, -Yo tengo responsabilidades hacía mi familia y hacía mi mismo para hacer lo correcto, Yuuri. Por más que no pueda hacer muchas cosas, quiero hacer lo correcto ahora también. Cásate conmigo, Yuuri. Te daré lo que me pidas, pero dame esta única cosa.-  
-No puedo.- Yuuri dice casi sin voz. Viktor entiende hasta cierto punto el motivo de su rechazo, es una cosa inesperada, muy rápida y seguramente mucho más que lo que había esperado conseguir de esta visita, pero no evita que se sienta herido y desesperado por que Yuuri acepte. -Yo no podría. Tu tienes una vida aquí, yo no he venido a separarte de ello. Yo sólo quiero un cachorro tuyo. No necesitas hacerte cargo de nosotros, yo puedo-  
Viktor no aguanta aquel dolor. Ya había pensando que a lo mejor Yuuri lo quería para donador de esperma, pero nunca pensó... que tan poco... tan poco le importase su antigua relación. Tomó un paso para atrás, desprendió las manos de Yuuri de donde estaban prendidos a su ropa y salió del espacio de Yuuri. -Entonces, aquí termina ésta conversación.-  
-¡NO!- Yuuri llama, sus manos aferrándose a las mangas de la camisa de Viktor. -Por favor, Viktor, te vayas. No puede ser nadie más, por favor. Si no eres tú, no es nadie. Por favor.- Lágrimas caen de aquellos hermosos ojos canela y Viktor puede oler sus ferómonas de omega en celo, que se desprenden con fuerza ante el rechazo de un alfa.  
Qué idiota ese alfa, piensa Viktor. Sin embargo su cerebro le recuerda que él es ese idiota.  
Le cuesta no lanzarse encima de Yuuri, de apresarlo en sus brazos y hacerle el amor. Yuuri jala sus brazos y se envuelve con ellos, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Viktor no podía evitar que sus manos agarrarán el abrigo grueso de Yuuri. Su omega liberó sus manos y abrió su abrigo dejando que sus ferómenas invadieran el cuarto.  
Viktor se desconocía. Su boca cubrió la boca de Yuuri, sus manos fundiéndose en su piel, desperadas acciones para poder sacar la ropa que tenía encima. Su mente trabaja a mil por hora para sacarle la ropa a Yuuri pero iba a paso de caracol para entender que Yuuri sabía lo débil que era ante sus ferómonas y aún así las usó en él.  
Aquellos gemidos que salían de la boca de su omega eran tan seductores, tan lujuriosos, tan increíblemente reales que lo volvían loco. Su boca apresó aquellos pezones de su omega, succionando aquellas glandes y lamiéndolas, provocando un fuerte gemido. Sonrió victorioso y continuó sus acciones, sus manos recorriendo aquella piel suave hasta llegar a la cadera de su amado.  
Amasó sus firmes glúteos, maravillado con la diferencia que el ejercicio había logrado cambiar en aquel maravilloso cuerpo. Yuuri arqueó su espalda ante las caricas, gimiendo con los ojos entrecerrados por el placer.  
Notó que Yuuri buscaba con aquella acción que lo penetrara con los dedos pero Viktor alejó sus manos de aquella zona y comenzó a frotar el miembro del japonés. -Viktor, métemela. Por favor, ya estoy bien. Métemela.-  
Viktor lo besó, usando su lengua para masajear la de su amado. Extrañaba tanto éstas sensaciones, el placer de sus cuerpos fundiéndose, el placer de conocer éste cuerpo como conocía todas las grietas de su corazón.  
-Viktor, Vitya, métemela. Apura.- Yuuri pide, arquendose para que su cadera chocara contra la de Viktor haciendo que sus miembros rozarán y sus gargantas soltarán gemidos de placer.  
-Cásate conmigo.- Viktor propone con una ligera sonrisa sárdonica.  
Yuuri gruñe con frustración y trata de tomar la riendas de la situación, su mano tratando de hacerse camino entre sus cuerpos pero Viktor agarra sus dos manos y las sostiene por encima de su cabeza.  
-¡Viktor!- Yuuri chilla.  
Sostiene con una mano las muñecas de Yuuri, mientras la otra masajea su miembro que ya está duro. Su amado se retuerce en sus manos, palabras a medio decir saliendo de sus labios y gemidos fuertes en su oído. Le encanta ese color rosado de su piel, las líneas de su cuerpo suaves y lisas, él es tan hermoso.  
Lisuras, suplicas y maldiciones salen de la boca de su Yuuri, y más que sorprenderlo, lo llenan de satisfacción y asombro mientras lleva a su omega al orgasmo. Su nombre es estirado por la boca de Yuuri mientras su cuerpo se sacude con la fuerza de su placer y es uno de los placeres en esta vida que nunca pensó que volvería a ver.  
La cara de Yuuri, laxa y relajada después de su orgasmo, la desesperación de su aroma viéndose abatida por el desfoge vía orgasmo, todo ello hacía más real esta loca situación. Sus instinctos mandaban que cuidara de su omega, que se aferre a él y nunca lo deje ir, pero él no era sólo un alfa, era un hombre también cuyo amor se había presentado ante él para usarlo.  
Y eso dolía...  
Su mente le decía que debía irse, que no debía quedarse y dejarse usar de esta forma. Él es un Nikiforov, un Romanov, miembro de la realeza Rusa, Conde de Brasov y amo de diversas propiedades, no podía dejarse humillar de aquella forma, pero Viktor siempre había vivido por lo que su corazón mandara y su corazón e instinctos pedían que nadie más fuese el padre del bebé de Yuuri. Que no debía irse o perdería aquella preciada oportunidad.  
No podía parar ni alejarse de Yuuri. Pretendía quedarse con él, pero su corazón dolía, dolía tan fuerte que debía alejar la mirada de su precia... de Yuuri.  
Lo había olvidado.  
Yuuri no quería ser suyo.  
-¿Viktor?- preguntó Yuuri, estirando una mano para tocar su espalda. Viktor no pudo evitar alejarse un poco de su roce, se sentía mal de hacer sentir mal a Yuuri por su acción cuando cada célula de su cuerpo pedía las caricias de Yuuri pero...  
Se sentía mal.  
-Viktor, ¿qué te pasa?- Yuuri preguntó, voz suave y preocupada.  
Viktor sacudió la cabeza. Quería negar de que algo le ocurriece pero tenía un nudo en la garganta y un fuerte deseo de llorar que apenas mantenía a ras.  
-Viktor...- Las manos suaves y pequeñas de Yuuri acunaron su rostro, volteandolo y moviéndose él mismo para poder mirarse de frente. Viktor no podía mirarlo a los ojos. -Viktor, dime que pasa. Háblame.-  
Levantó los ojos para mirar a Yuuri. Gran error. Lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y no podía detenerlos, sentía verguenza de reaccionar así y de ser tan sensible.  
-No es nada.- Dijo frustrado consigo mismo, -Sólo... detesto que... que nuestra antigua relación te valiera tan poco.-  
Yuuri echaba fuego por los ojos ante aquellas palabras, -¡A ti fue al único al que le valió poco nuestra relación! Yo no me fuí sin decir una sola palabra a una persona que supuestamente amaba.-  
-¡Tu me engañaste con Minami!-  
-Tu nunca me preguntaste si te engañe o no. ¡Tu asumiste que te engañe y ni me preguntaste qué había pasado, y luego te fuiste sin una palabra solo para hacerme miserable!- Yuuri gritó aún más fuerte que Viktor, su mirada fulminante.  
-Entonces, edúcame, ¿qué fue lo que verdaderamente ocurrió? ¿te tropesaste y caíste en sus labios?- Viktro exigió, su corazón a penas aguantando el dolor y la confusión de aquellas palabras.  
-Minami me besó contra mi voluntad. Me había golpeado la cabeza con el árbol y al muy idiota le pareció romántico y me besó.- Yuuri explicó aunque hacía sonido de frustración como que le costara decir las palabras, cada una derramaba enojo y frustración.  
-¿Porqué no lo empujaste?- preguntó ya más calmado, pero no menos dolido.  
Yuuri seguía visiblemente molesto, -Estaba mareado y no podía ver, literalmente si lo empujaba me iba a volver a descerebrar.-  
Viktor ya no pudo retener su furia pero eso solo provoco que volviera a llorar. Todo ese tiempo que sufrió, ¿fue por eso? ¿Por un simple malentendido que nunca pudo enmendar? Lloró por todos los días que había extrañado y odiado a Yuuri. Era tan injusto.  
Yuuri lo atrajo hacía si, acunándolo en su pecho y consolándolo con palabras calmantes y tono suave. Viktor no quería que Yuuri lo tocara, pero trás un poco de resistencia sucumbió rápido a aquellos brazos. Se hundió en el calor de su piel mientras rezaba por que aquellos brazos nunca se vuelvan a ir.  
-Si te doy lo que pides, ¿te marcharás?- No tenía la fuerza de aceptar un "si". Si volvía a ser negado, simplemente no lo resistiría.  
Yuuri asintió con la cabeza, -si.-  
Podía oler las feromonas de Yuuri volver a incrementar en fuerza. Viktor sentía su corazón entumecerse dentro de su pecho y su decisión era quedarse con Yuuri, siempre iba a ser quedarse con Yuuri, pero en esta ocasión, no lo hacía por amor.  
-Vikto, por favor dame un hijo.- Pide el amor de su vida, su voz quebrándose con deseo. Viktor une sus labios a los de Yuuri saboreando su boca y acariciando aquel magnífico y suave cuerpo.  
Sus manos recorren el cuerpo esbelto de su omega, dedos adictos a la suavidad de su piel y como esta incrementaba mientras más se acercara a la entrepierna del otro. Aquella piel tan suave, comparable con la seda más fina, hacía que se descontrolara la respiración del japonés de una manera que lo llenaba de orgullo de ser capaz de sacar aquellas reacciones de él.  
Sus dedos rodean su entrada, acariciándola y jugando con ella, puede ya sentir aquel lubricante que secretaba Yuuri saliendo por aquel orificio, y la placentera sensación de ese líquido grueso y viscoso lo llevan a introducir un dedo.  
Yuuri inspira bruscamente ante la brecha de su entrada, lo que anima a Viktor a buscar con sus dedos entre aquellos pliegues lisos y aterciopelados por el pequeño cúmulo de nervios que hará que Yuuri vea estrellas del placer.  
El gemido que libera Yuuri ante el primer contacto con su próstata agudiza sus sentidos y después de meros segundos su amado está liberando gemido trás gemido, se retuerce y se estira con la estimulación.  
-Viktor, por favor métemela. Lo quiero, por favor. Métemela.- Yuuri le pide, su voz quebrándose con placer entre gemidos y jadeos.  
-No.- Dice con sensillez, presionando con mayor fuerza su próstata haciendo que Yuuri se retuerza. -Me rehúso. No quiero que me usen y me boten como a paño usado.-  
Comienza también a masturbarlo, moviendo su pene al mismo ritmo que usaba para estimulaba su próstata. Yuuri no puede hablar con tanta estimulación. -No quiero que tomes otro pedazo de mí y te vayas de nuevo, dejándome a mi suerte y sólo. Asi que no, Yuuri, no seré el padre de tus hijos.-  
Yuuri otra vez comienza a estirarse, arquendo la espalda y estremeciéndose con un gemido, liberándose en la mano de Viktor.  
El azabache respira fuerte, agitado y con bastante sudor. Se ve tan bien, como si estuviese brillando con la fuerza de su orgasmo. -Me vas a matar.- murmura el japonés.  
Viktor no se molesta en responderle.  
-Vístete. Te llevaré a tu hotel.- Dice levantándose del sofa dónde se habían dejando llevar por sus impulsos más básicos. Estaba ridículamente duro dentro de sus pantalones pero se reacomodó y buscó reactivos y paños para limpiar los rastros de sus acciones.  
Yuuri también se paró aunque lentamente, ambos limpiaron la habitación y, con un roce de ambientador, salieron de la habitación.  
Viktor se aseguró que Yuuri tuviera bien puesto su abrigo grueso antes de permitir que salieran de la habitación. No lo agarró a pesar que cada célula en su cuerpo le pedía cercanía con aquel omega que tanto necesitaba.  
Ya iban caminando hacía la salida cuando Viktor divisó a Anya acercándose, -¡Viktor!- llama ella, mientras hace su camino hacía él. Yuuri se encuentra mirándola también y Viktor siente sus venas llenarse con miedo, no quiere encontrarse con ella, no quiere que sepa de la relación que tiene con ella ni que tenga que hablar sobre como llegó a entrar a una relación con ella. Por más que aquella relación sea más como amigos con derecho.  
Siguió caminando con Yuuri hasta toparse con ella, -Anya, ahora estoy contra el tiempo. Te llamaré más tarde.- Presionó una mano en la espalda de Yuuri para apurarlo y separarlo de Anya. No necesitaba que se conocieran.  
Imagina no más, ¿cómo podrá aguantar llevarla a la cama si ahora tiene el vivo recuerdo de Yuuri bajo sus manos retorciéndose de placer? No había forma.  
-¿Viktor, no me vas a presentar con tu amigo?- pregunta ella siguiendolos.  
-Hola- sonríe ella mirando a Yuuri, -Soy Anya Petrova, amiga de Viktor, ¿y tú eres?-  
Viktor miraba la calle, buscando un taxi, felizmente divisó rapidamente uno pero éste se movía a paso de tortuga. Yuuri miraba a Anya con rostro de pocos amigos y simplemente se acercó más a él para alejarse de ella.  
-Qué curioso tu amigo, Viktor. ¿Es japonés?- Anya pregunta acercándose a Yuuri para mirarlo bien. -¿Sabe hablar ruso?-  
Viktor se interpone entre ella y Yuuri, -Anya, no está bien que lo acorrales de esa manera. Dale espacio, lo estás incomodando.-  
Anya pone puchero como niña pequeña, -Yo solo quería verlo bien. Me parece familiar.-  
Rápidamente su cara cambia de perrito pateado a colegiala emocionada. -Viktor, ¿cuándo podemos vernos otra vez? Quiero hacerlo contigo.-  
-¡Anya! Estamos en público, ¿cómo se te ocurre decir cosas así?- Ay Dios, que la tierra se lo trague. El taxi se para frente suyo y abre la puerta sin argumentar el precio, se voltea a ver a Yuuri que mira fijamente a Anya, quien tiene una cara tan inocente que se nota que tenía planeado ésta estúpida confrontación.  
Su Yuuri se voltea sin decir una palabra y se mete al taxi con cara de poto.  
-Chau, Viktor. Nos vemos después.- Dice ella mientras se despide con la mano. -Llámame.-  
Se mete al carro y el carro arranca, Yuuri está cruzado de brazos mirando fuera de la ventana y Viktor no tiene el valor de decir algo. Como explicárselo "No es lo que parece, Yuuri.", inútil pues es exactamente lo que parece. "Es solo mi amiga con derecho.", lo cual era pero ese no era el problema.  
Decidió simplemente no pensar en ello. Ya si Yuuri tenía problema con ello, podrían discutirlo. Además, Viktor no debía entender que Yuuri ya no valoraba su relación. Solo quería usarlo para tener hijos y olvidarse de él para siempre. Seguro hasta le negaría a su bebé.  
-¿Así que por ella no me quieres dar hijos? Felicidades, es muy hermosa.- Yuuri dijo, enojo claro en su voz. -Lamento haberme metido entre ustedes. No te preocupes que no le diré que me propusiste matrimonio.-  
-Ella y yo somos amigos con derecho. No te interpusiste entre nada.- Corta él. Yuuri siendo celoso es maravilloso, pero al momento es lo que menos quiere.  
-Dile eso a ella, claramente tiene su ojo puesto en tí y quiere asegurarse de no tener competencia.- Era una observación muy acertada pero no le quitaba el hecho que Yuuri estaba super celoso. No sabía si desesperarse porque Yuuri podía calificar a Anya de obsesionada con solo unos minutos de conocerse o disfrutar del entretenido hecho que lo estaba celando.  
-No importa porque si tuviera que elegir a alguien no sería ella.- Dijo con completa convicción. No podía confiar en ella, no después de haberse metido a su cama mientras él estaba en celo. Tomó ventaja de él, y algo sobre su dedicación hacía él aún en contra de sus propios intereses era poco confiable.  
Ya no quería que omegas tratarán de tomar ventaja de él.  
-¿Porqué ella no?- Preguntó Yuuri, pero los labios de Viktor estaban sellados. No iba a dejarse expuesto de esa manera, no con alguien que también quería herirlo.  
Viktor le dio la espalda y se tornó a mirar por la ventana en lo que restaba de camino. Yuuri ya no hizo más preguntas aunque su respiración eventualmente se fue tornando más agitada y comenzó a retorcerse en su asiento, de vez en cuando acercándose a dónde Viktor iba sentado.  
Cuando debían bajar del carro, Viktor podía notar que andaba distraído y su ajetreo estaba bastante pronunciado. -¿Yuuri?-  
El omega a duras penas lo miraba, su mirada se perdía. Viktor estiró los brazos como para recibir un abrazo y Yuuri se lanzó a ellas, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Viktor aspirando su aroma.  
Le pagó de su propia plata al conductor y rebuscó en los bolsillos de Yuuri para encontrar la llave de su cuarto. Felizmente éste venía con número de cuarto o Viktor hubiera tenido que hablar con administración, y no era algo que quería hacer cuando Yuuri destilaba feromonas.  
Moría por darle lo que quería y metérsela hasta el fondo. Dios, era un pervertido. No había dejado de pensar en hacerle el amor y de lo hermoso que era desde que cruzaron miradas.  
Yuuri parecía patalear más con el paso el tiempo para mantenerse de pie y responder a las preguntas de Viktor, andaba colgado de su cuello y si Viktor no conociera a Yuuri juraría que su omega estaba tratando de ser lo más sexy posible.  
Sudor bajaba de su sien, que hacía que él lo empujará fuera de su rostro pero pasaba sus dedos por su cabello empujándolo para atrás, bajando después aquellos dedos por su cuello, por su pecho y cruzándose para bajar por sus brazos. Sus expresiones eran devastadoras, pues no sólo jadeaba sino también mordía sus labios y cerraba sus ojos atrapado en esas sensaciones.  
Moría por tocarlo.  
Moría por hacerle el amor.  
Moría por entregarse completamente hacía su perdición, si eso significaba tenerlo otra vez en sus brazos.  
No pudo pararse cuando sintió acercarse un alfa. Besó a Yuuri, apresándolo contra una pared para que el alfa pudiera ver que Yuuri le pertenecía.  
Fue un error de su parte.  
Yuuri tomó eso como una invitación, sus labios lo comían y lo chupaban haciendo que todo pensamiento se perdiera en su cabeza. Sólo existía Yuuri y sus besos, aquellos movimientos de lengua que encendía su sangre y aceleraba su corazón.  
Recién notó que tenía sus manos en el trasero de Yuuri cuando éste levantó su pierna y Viktor lo sostuvo sobre su cadera. El primer roce de sus caderas, de sus miembros, los llevó a liberar gemidos.  
Notó que el alfa no estaba, pero no tenía ni idea de cuando ocurrió eso.  
Levantó a Yuuri, quién rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y le depositaba pequeños mordiscos debajo de su mandíbula alternando con besos húmedos, y lo llevó lo más rápido posible a su habitación.  
Lo lanzó a la cama, manos moviéndose a gran velocidad para poder tener a ese omega debajo suyo lo más pronto posible. Finalmente, se deslizó a sus rodillas frente a su amado que en el vuelvo de movimiento también había sacado el pantalón de su omega.  
Su boca se adueño de aquella piel suave, cada acción que pudiera hacer para darle placer a Yuuri fue hecho sin demora. Besaba, chupaba, succionaba y buscaba sacarle gemidos. Lamía su entrada como si fuera el mejor manjar del mundo y Yuuri se retorcía, sus piernas aferrándose a Viktor mientras sus manos se hundían en los pliegues de las sabanas.  
-Vik... Viktor... ¡Por favor!- gemía.  
Ya no aguantaba la fuerza de su deseo, necesitaba frotarse...  
Abrió un botón de su pantalón, su cierre bajando por la presión que ejercía su erección sobre ella. Se agarró en mano y comenzó a masturbarse, no faltaba mucho para que llegara al orgasmo.  
Yuuri empujó su cara de su lugar entre sus piernas hasta que cayó para atrás, y se posicionó encima de su miembro. Viktor no tenía soporte para levantarse antes de que Yuuri recibiera su pene en su interior.  
Aquella sensación lo dejó sin aliento, se sentía tan bien estar dentro de Yuuri.  
Su omega no tardó en comenzar a mecerse sobre su polla, sus gemidos eran sumamente eróticos a pesar de que no había gran profundidad en la penetración. No podía detenerse y se dejó llevar durante un momento, levantandolo para embestir su entrada con su dura polla.  
Ninguno de los dos iba a aguantar mucho así que Viktor comenzó a masturbarlo, haciendo que su omega se venga casi al minuto de comenzar a tocar su miembro. Yuuri gritó su nombre mientras se venía sobre las sabanas de la cama.  
Viktor sacó su falo cuando sintió que bajaba la deliciosa presión de dentro de Yuuri, era tan perfecto como su entrada parecía querer chupar todo lo que liberase, y se vino copiosamente en las sabanas de la cama.  
-Vik-to-ru...- Yuuri se quejó con un leve lloriqueo, -ven dentro mío.-  
Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente en su oído, iba a morir con tanta sensualidad. Su boca se apresó de la de Yuuri, ¿porqué debía el cielo parecerse tanto al infierno?  
Presionó su cara contra la piel desnuda de Yuuri.  
Respiró hondo y se paró a recoger sus cosas, ya había ayudado a Yuuri a llegar a su cuarto de habitación. Estaría seguro dentro de su cuarto.  
Volvió a acomodar su ropa y miró alrededor para buscar su saco. Sus cosas se encontraban arriagadas por todo el cuarto. Ni sabia que había dejado caer su saco al entrar.  
-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Yuuri, sentándose en la cama.  
Viktor no volteó a verlo, no podía hacer. -Ya me voy.-  
-No te vayas, Viktor.- Yuuri pidió, voz suave.  
No le respondió. Ya no tenía la convicción de irse, pero debía hacerlo. Debía irse.  
Levantó las prendas del suelo y las acomodó sobre una silla para separar las de Yuuri de los suyos.  
-Viktor, por favor, no te vuelvas a ir.- Yuuri suplicó levantándose de la cama. Se apresuró a la puerte para detener a Viktor, cerrándole el paso. -¿Porqué siempre quieres irte?-  
Antes de poder pensarlo bien, soltó -Yo iba a tener que irme con o sin ti. Tú fuiste quien no quiso venir conmigo. Te lo pedí muchas veces.-  
Yuuri se veía realmente confundido, -¿Porqué tenías que irte?-  
-Sólo puedo contárselo a mi esposo- Literalmente. Lo había jurado. Ya había hablado de más, debía irse.  
-¿Porqué todo es un misterio contigo?- Viktor no le contestó. -¿Porqué no puedes tenerle consideración a mis sentimientos?- No le contestó. Trató de pasar por el lado de Yuuri pero éste le cerró el paso. -¿Porqué buscas hacernos miserables a los dos?-  
Viktor por fin levantó la mirada cuando escuchó la voz de Yuuri quebrarse.  
Extendió su mano para limpiarle las lágrimas a Yuuri, el azabache se lo recibió y le permitió limpiarle la cara. Presionando su mejilla contra la mano del ruso.  
-Tú ganas.- Murmurró el japonés, -Me casaré contigo.-  
Su corazón dolía, dolía bastante, pero se sentía tan feliz...  
Besó a Yuuri, suavemente con cuanto cariño pudiera proporcionar, tenía lágrimas en los ojos pero no se atrevía a dejarlas caer. -Prometo que haré todo lo posible para hacerte feliz.-  
Viktor le dió varios besos a lo largo de su rostro, sus mano y sus labios, iba a poner su todo en la relación aunque Yuuri le mirase con ojos tristes y adoloridos, aunque al despertar le quitase la cara y no deseara corresponderle sus deseos de darle su lugar como su esposo.  
Yuuri no le negó ningún beso, sin embargo. Le recibió las caricias, le recibió los besos y devolvió todo cuanto le fue dado con una pasión que sin duda era parte de su celo.  
Sentirse deseado por Yuuri, por más de que sea carnalmente, era suficiente para Viktor.  
~*~  
Podía oler que abatía el celo de Yuuri dos días después de la fiesta del hospital. Había recibido llamadas de Chris y de Georgi durante aquel tiempo que devolvía entre olas, llamadas de Anya que habían llevado a Yuuri a levantarse de la cama para ponerlo en silenciador antes que su omega lo montara y olvidaran completamente la existencia de alguna otra persona.  
Él explícaba brevemente a los que lo llamaron que andaba ocupado y que cuando tuviese más tiempo hablaría con ellos, pero que se encontraba bien.  
Yuuri por su parte también yacía en la cama descansando aquel maratón sexual al que se habían entregado durante los últimos días. Sabía que Yuuri estaba pendiente de él y lo que él hiciese durante este tiempo, su ojos apenas apartándose de él.  
No sabía cómo sentirse.  
Nunca imaginó que el futuro le traería tal dolor por más de que agradeciera que le devolviese a Yuuri. Había solo un camino por delante y Viktor no iba a dudar.  
-Espero no te estes arrepintiendo.- Le comentó a Yuuri, aunque ya era buena señal que seguía en cama.  
-Dije que lo haría.- Murmuró el japonés con una voz un poco ronca.  
Viktor había temido que Yuuri huyera o lo negara ni bien obtuviese su cometido pero le tranquilizaba que ese no sería el caso.  
¿De aquí qué harán? ¿Casarse? ¿Regresar a Japón? ¿Llevarlo ante su abuela para que lo conozca? Viktor nunca pensó que su vida amorosa se volvería tan complicada.  
-¿Dónde quieres que nos casemos?-  
Viktor se tornó donde él con una sonrisa pequeña, -Dónde tú quieras.-  
Yuuri hizo un puchero, -Tu eres él que quería casarse. ¿No deberias ser tu él que elija donde va a ser?-  
Viktor sacudió la cabeza con tristeza, -Mi deseo es casarme contigo. No es tan importante para mi dónde. Quiero que seas feliz conmigo, Yuuri.-  
Solamente parecía darle mayor conflicto aquellas palabras al japonés, -Casemonos aquí, algo pequeño por lo civil.-  
Viktor sintió la memoria de su ansiada boda con Yuuri, con ramos blancos en Hasetsu con todos su familiares desvanecerse, pero le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Yuuri y aceptó.


	2. Un Acto de Fe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regresan a Hasetsu.

Viktor llamó a su abuela mientras Yuuri se bañaba.

-Vitya, ¿cómo has estado? Felicidades en terminar tu residentado.- Ella lo felicitó, -Estoy ocupada en estos meses así que no puedo ir a verte pero si deseas me puedes pedir algo como regalo por este acontecimiento.-

Viktor sacudió la cabeza aunque ella no pudiera verlo, -No es eso, Babushka. Yo... Yo me quiero casar.-

Su abuela inspiró fuertemente y hubo un silencio largo, -Supongo que tienes a alguien en mente. ¿Quién es?-

Su abuela realmente sonaba amenazante con aquel frialdad con que decía eso, aunque la conocía como una mujer seria y autoritaria, sabía que era porque los amaba seriamente. Trató de tener eso en mente al continuar.

-Es mi ex. Yuuri Katsuki.-

No sabía qué iba a pensar ella ante aquella declaración pues las únicas veces que Viktor se había referido a él con ella fueron cuando tenía la desesperada esperanza de llevárselo a Rusia consigo y cuando regresó a Rusia con el corazón hecho anicos.

-Vitya, ¿fuiste a pedir que regrese contigo? ¿Después de lo que te hizo sufrir?- Su abuela le renegó, su voz cortante.

Él quería negarse, quería decir que no lo había buscado ni se había humillado para que lo aceptara de nuevo, pero no estaba tan lejos de lo que realmente había pasado.

Su abuela tomó su silencio como confirmación. -Vitya...- presionó ella.

Respiró para tranquilizarse, -Quiero casarme con él, Babushka. No puedo dejar que se aleje de mi otra vez. No lo soportaría.-

-Vitya, no voy a decirte con quien deberías casarte.- Su voz estaba forzada y menos confiada que lo usual, casi titubeante, -Eres un hombre maduro e inteligente, aunque algo ingenuo. Yo sé que tienes sentimientos fuertes por ese omega, pero también ten en consideración tu lugar como mi heredero. Tu deber es casarte con una persona moral que pueda mantener en alto a la familia en tu ausencia. Asegúrame que estas eligiéndolo con eso en mente, Vitya.-

-Si, Babushka.- Respondió, casi sin pensarlo.

-¡No me respondas cualquier cosa para callarme! ¡Siquiera tomate un tiempo para pensar bien tu decisión! ¡Sabes lo que le hace eso a mis nervios!- grita ella, asustándolo.

-Pero Baba Zhenya, no tengo dudas de ello. Él es fuerte, moral y una buena persona.- Su garganta parecía cerrarse, no sabía si era porque estaba seguro de ello hasta hace poco o porque recién se daba cuenta de lo mucho que Yuuri lo poseía cuerpo y alma.

-Si, estás seguro...- Ella accede a regañadientes. -¿Cuándo será la ceremonia?-

-Si es posible hoy mismo.-

Su abuela comenzó a renegar bajo su aliento pero Viktor podía escuchar algunas frases que podía mas o menos entender que si fuera otra persona ella estaría lanzando lisuras. -No te cases en Rusia. No es seguro.- Por fin dijo claramente su abuela. -Cásate en Japón. Enviaré a Yakov a grabar la boda.-

-Si, abuela.-

Terminó la conversación y andaba buscando ofertas de trabajo en Hasetsu cuando Yuuri salió de la ducha. Había una oferta para director del Hospital de Hasetsu que sonaba muy interesante y con la experiencia que tenía en la varias organizaciones humanitarias en las que había asistido y eso podía hacerlo calificado para la posición si aceptaban su mérito.

-Yuuri,- Viktor llamó cuando entró al cuarto, -quiero saber si te molestaría que nos casemos en Japón. No necesita ser Hasetsu, si no lo deseas, pero creo que si planeas que nazca nuestro hijo en Japón tal vez sería mejor que nos casemos allí.-

El azabache lo pensó, su cara hizo una mueca de desconformidad pero no lo negó. -Tal vez en Tokyo podamos encontrar un lugar dónde realizar el trámite.-

Los ojos de Viktor pasearon por su piel inmaculada y consideró que si volvía a tocar a Yuuri debería decorarla con chupetones, sería lindo si Yuuri se lo permitiese. Tomó un momento para considerar las palabras de Yuuri al ponerse éste un polo, y decidió distanciarse mentalmente de aquella acción pues su corazón ya andaba suficientemente dolido como para rumiar más sobre su dolor.

Llamó a Georgi para que recogiera sus certificados cuando salgan, asegurándole a su primo que cuando las cosas se calmaran lo llamaría para explicarle la situación. Llamó a la aerolínea para conseguir pasajes para ambos. Hizo una maleta con lo esencial que necesitaría para siquiera una semana en Japón. Llamó al taxi para que los lleven al aeropuerto.

Fue al estar buscando objetos para poner en su maleta que se dio con la sorpresa de que Yuuri preparó un pequeño almuerzo para ellos dos, además de dejar la cocina limpia y guardar las sobras en la refrigeradora. No sabía qué pensar sobre aquella pequeña acción, pero llenó su pecho de un sentimiento cálido.

-Yo lavaré los platos. Tú termina de arreglarte para salir.- Yuuri le dijo al terminar de comer. Faltaban 5 horas para su vuelo pero Viktor entendía que debía apurarse. Aceptó y fue a terminar de arreglar sus maletas.

Así fue como casi sin hablar Viktor y Yuuri se prepararon para ir a Japón.

Yuuri se había quedado dormido poco después de entrar al avión y Viktor tomó el tiempo para mirar descaradamente a su... ¿prometido? Su pecho volvía a calentarse con ese sentimiento tan confuso. Sí, eran prometidos. ¿No es cierto? Iban a casarse.

Dejó que una sonrisa amplia invada su cara, sabía que su cara seguro estaba haciendo una expresión extraña. No podía sonreír de la misma forma que hacía hace tanto. Un sonrisa amplia sin barreras le era imposible mientras no se sienta amado por Yuuri y al momento eso era lo que menos sentía sobre la conexión entre él y Yuuri.

Había mucho que no habían hablado sobre ellos mismos y el tiempo que habían pasado separados, Viktor moría por saber a qué se dedicaba Yuuri, cómo estaban sus amigos en común, cómo estaban sus padres y si Mama Hiroko podía prepararle un katsudon cuando llegaran.

O cualquier cosa realmente.

Quería compartir cosas con Yuuri otra vez. Sentirse parte de su vida.

Había encontrado un hogar dentro del amor de Yuuri, donde era amado y parte integral del mundo de su amado; donde Yuuri le hacía un parte dentro de su mundo para ser su igual y su otra parte.

No era simplemente una situación de encontrar a alguien más, porque nadie más en el mundo podría hacer lo que Yuuri hizo con tanta facilidad. Le dio su todo para ser ambos parte de ese lugar en el universo. Un lugar donde el amor y el cariño era un estado de existir, y cualquier dificultad entre ambos no era nada.

Viktor grabó en su corazón aquel juramento que hizo al hacerle el amor a Yuuri por primera en tantos años.

_Prometo que haré todo lo posible para hacerte feliz._

~*~

Yuuri despertó con lentitud, su celo lo había drenado de energía. Fue increíble, maravilloso, extremadamente placentero dejarse llevar por el amor reencandecido dentro suyo por su gran amor.

 _Viktor_...

Abrió los ojos lentamente para ver la silla donde Viktor yacía dormido a su costado. Su corazón no aguantaba las emociones que lo recorrían al ver a su amado tan cerca de sí, al recordar sus palabras de querer quedarse con él sin importar lo mucho que Yuuri lo negaba.

No quería negarlo.

No quería que Viktor volviese a separarse de él.

Sin embargo, su corazón tenía tantas razones para guardarle rencor y sentimientos que lo destrozaban por dentro: Viktor no había dado razones por haberse ido, Viktor se había acostado con aquella víbora rusa ridículamente hermosa, Viktor le había pedido matrimonio por obligación...

Su corazón se desmoronaba por haberle hecho esto a Viktor.

¡Qué había estado pensando cuando decidió venir a buscarlo! Sabiendo lo que sabía de Viktor, sabía que Viktor no iba a simplemente dejar que Yuuri tuviese un hijo suyo sin tomar todas las responsabilidades que con ello llevaba. Se había dejado llevar por el dolor en su corazón y había olvidado como Viktor realmente era.

Realmente podía ser tan egoísta.

Lo peor era que ni siquiera sabía si tenía algo que ver el hecho que su enfermedad le revolvía las hormonas después de haber dejado los supresores o si simplemente la desesperación de volver a tener a Viktor en sus brazos había llegado a desencadenar su lado más primitivo que no deseaba más que copular con su alfa.

Lo había extrañado tanto...

Tal vez eran las palabras que había dicho en algún momento Viktor: “No hay cosa que más me gustaría, Yuuri, que ser padre de tus cachorros”, que habían quedado impregnadas en su corazón y guardaban en ellos la esperanza de ser el hilo que los volviera a unir.

Lo que sea que había sido, Yuuri debía hacer lo mejor que podía para hacer de esta un oportunidad para arreglar aquellos malentendidos de su pasado.

Quería a Viktor en su vida, lo quería como su esposo y como su pareja, y más que nada lo quería como su amigo. Que puedan compartir una vez más aquel compañerismo, amor y confianza que hacía tan especial su unión sería tan maravilloso.

Sabía que no sería fácil pero daría lo mejor de si.

Viktor se veía tan hermoso como siempre mientras dormía, -Yuuri...- llamaba él aún durmiendo. Acariciando su rostro un poco, como hacía hace tiempo, respondió -Aquí estoy, Vitya.-

Este sonrió y mantuvo la sonrisa hasta que despertó.

Aquellos bellos ojos abrieron y con ellos, la sonrisa de su rostro desapareció. -¿Qué horas son?- preguntó arreglándose el cabello y bostezando.

-Las 10. Ya vamos a llegar.- Yuuri contestó, aún dándole su atención y mirando todas las expresiones que hacía su amado al despertar.

Las mejillas de Viktor se colorearon y se volteó para no mirarle los ojos. Eso provocó dolor en el pecho de Yuuri, al mismo rato trató de explicarse a si mismo que seguro era timidez por haberlo estado mirando.

Aún así, Yuuri no pudo evitar quitarle la mirada también. Era muy pronto.

Bajaron del avión juntos y salieron en busca de una oficina municipal para pedir los requisitos para casarse. Yuuri ya veía que iba a estar pidiendo permisos en el trabajo para poder ir a procesar esos documentos en la oficina registral.

Ya le daba miedo que estuviese usando muchos días para permisos médicos, pero a fin de cuenta ya no había vuelta atrás, iba a casarse y posiblemente también tener un bebé.

Llenaron sus datos, pagaron por el registro y proporcionaron sus datos para que comenzarán el proceso. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Iban a volver en una semana con los documentos de cada uno para adjuntarlos a sus documentos y para ponerle fecha a su matrimonio.

Viktor le sujetó la mano en lo que iba poniéndose más nervioso con lo que iban hablando con los encargados, sabía que su sonrisa era extraña y muy probablemente sólo se lo estaba dando para que se tranquilice pero no había duda que funcionó. Su corazón se tranquilizó y pudo enfocarse mejor en lo que les estaban diciendo allí en la oficina.

Recién al tomar un carro para la estación del tren sus manos se separaron al entrar y Yuuri no pudo sino sentir que su mano buscaba y no encontraba la de Viktor, a pesar de que podía ver y sentir sus manos acomodados a su costado quietas.

En el viaje de Tokyo a Fukuoka, Yuuri se dispuso a conversar con Viktor. Ya no aguantaba el silencio que tenían entre ellos, no aguantaba que Viktor le quitara la mirada o mantuviera su silencio.

-Así que, Viktor,- Yuuri se dispuso a abrir la conversación, -¿ya eres doctor?-

Aquellos ojos color cielo se posaron sobre él, -Sí, ahora soy médico neonatologo. Me acabo de graduar de mi residencia. Aquella fiesta era festejando eso mismo.-

Hubo un breve silencio en el que Yuuri no sabía qué responder a eso. _¿Lamento haberte arruinado la fiesta? ¿Disculpa, pensé que era tiempo mejor utilizado para follarnos?_

Felizmente Viktor lo salvó de tener que comentar.

-¿Y tú, Yuuri, a qué te dedicas?-

-Soy maestro de guardería. Trabajo con niños entre 4 y 5 años.- Ahora que pensaba en ello, ya extrañaba a sus pequeños. Moría por volver con ellos y disfrutar de su amor simple e incondicional.

Y pesar que en algunos años tendría hijos de su misma edad...

Sentía su sonrisa crecer y sentía abatirse un poco de su culpa ante recordar que el más maravilloso regalo podría estar creciendo en su vientre en estos momentos.

-Siempre pensé que te iría muy bien trabajar con niños.- Comentó Viktor con una mirada cariñosa que estremecía el pobre corazón de Yuuri. -Lo que me recuerda, ¿cómo planeas darle la noticia a tus padres que nos vamos a casar? Todavía no le he dicho nada a los míos.-

Ah, cierto. Viktor todavía no sabe que mamá murió.

Imagina ese hermoso rostro contraerse de dolor y le es imposible no sobreponer esa imagen con el Viktor de cabello largo de su adolescencia. Este Viktor es más sobrio y camina como si cargara una gran tristeza. No quiere darle la mala noticia, pero no hay manera de evadir el tema.

-Mi papá puede que esté algo molesto contigo, pero no creo que se oponga a mi decisión.- Yuuri comenzó, -Mi mamá...-

-¿Tu crees que ella se opondría?- Pregunta Viktor, su voz suave y semblante preocupado. Por supuesto que estaría preocupado él amaba a su mamá con a otra madre. Se llevaban muy bien cuando Yuuri y él eran pareja, y no dudaba que, de haber anunciado que se casaban al terminar la secundaria, su madre hubiera saltado de alegría.

-Estoy seguro que... que a mi mamá le hubiera gustado saber que me casaría contigo.- Dice con cautela, seguro que Viktor ha entendido el mensaje cuando sus ojos se abren y sus cejas se arquean en el arco de su nariz.

Su boca se abre como si quisiera hacer más preguntas, tal vez preguntar ‘porqué’ pero cubre su boca con una mano y cierra su ojos, cuerpo inclinándose en su asiento para adelante. Su sufrimiento ante la noticia es clara y Yuuri no duda ni un momento en explicarle el accidente en la carretera que ocurrió hace años.

-Lo siento, Yuuri. Yo sé cuanto ustedes la amaban.- Yuuri quiere asegurarle que sabe también cuánto Viktor amó a su mamá, pero no quiere compartir su dolor con Viktor. No quiere recordarle los lazos rotos que todavía yacían entre ellos.

No supo qué decir.

Así que, prosiguió, -Digamos que fue un encuentro inesperado y que decidimos volver como pareja. Mi papá no sabe que fui a San Petersburgo así que a él le podemos decir que fue en Nagasaki que nos volvimos a ver cuando estabas de vacaciones en Japón, y a tus padres que fui de vacaciones a San Petersburgo.- No le gustaba mentir pero no había forma que iba a decirles que Yuuri había ido a Rusia para embarazarse de Viktor. No había manera en la cual eso terminara bien.

Viktor asintió con la cabeza. -Suena bien.-

Con eso resuelto, ya no había de qué hablar por más de que Yuuri tenía miles de preguntas por hacerle a Viktor. Al ruso parece que también se le había acabado los temas de conversación pues se quedó callado después de resuelta aquella interrogante.

Llegaron a la casa de Yuuri con un taxi de la estación en la madrugada. Yuuri lo dirigió a su cuarto, donde dejaron las maletas en un rincón.

-Bien,- Viktor comenzó, -¿dónde quieres que duerma?-

Yuuri andaba cansado, hacía frío y todavía no estaba listo para separarse de Viktor. Se dejó caer encima de la cama y abrió los brazos como invitación a echarse con él.

Viktor lo miró con una cara de asombro que Yuuri no estaba segura era enteramente merecida. Yuuri nunca dejó de amar a Viktor, aún cuando Viktor estaba en Rusia y muy lejos de él. Además Viktor fue el que quería que se casaran.

¿Acaso pensó que Yuuri no iba a querer dormir juntos?

Una vez más, Yuuri no tenía el valor de preguntárselo.

Viktor se acercó lentamente y se acomodó a su costado, todavía mirándolo como si pensara que Yuuri cambiaría de parecer en cualquier momento. Yuuri cerró los brazos alrededor de Viktor haciendo que la cabeza del ruso estuviera paralela a la suya, pecho con pecho y sus miradas perdidas en los ojos del otro.

Sentía como sus mejillas se llenaban de color y como los nervios se iban acumulando en su cuerpo. En una reacción de puros nervios simplemente dijo “Buenas noches” y cerró los ojos.

Viktor rió y le deseó buenas noches también.


	3. Chapter 3

Viktor recuerda vagamente entre el calor del sueño y la inconsciencia que hay movimiento pero no está listo para despertar todavía, el olor de Yuuri lo envuelve y lo arruya.

Una sensación de samaqueó lo despierta de golpe.

_¿Pero qué?_

No está ni siquiera seguro de lo que está pasando. Un par de manos lo jala y lo empuja, y ve que es Toshiya Katsuki. Viktor trata de hablar con él pero entre chancletazos, gritos y empujones, de la nada Viktor es empujado hacía la puerte con el sonido de su nombre saliendo de la boca de Yuuri y la puerta se cierra.

La voz de Yuuri suena enojada desde dentro de la casa, la voz de Toshiya también se escucha "No lo voy a aceptar dentro de esta casa" logra escuchar pero la mayor parte es indescifrable.

Tiene un presentimiento que su relación con Toshiya ya no será tan amigable como solía serlo. Lo cual es una pena porque realmente había disfrutado aquellas tardes que pasaban conversando sobre Sagan Tosu y los partidos de futbol de aquel equipo.

-¡Viktor es **mi alfa** y va a ser **mi esposo** , y eso no lo decides tú!- Viktor oye decir a Yuuri antes que la puerta se abra y el susodicho lo agarra de la mano para que ambos entren a la casa. Toshiya se ve enojado, parado frente a ellos dos con una cara de poca tolerancia.

-Conversaremos más sobre esto cuando regrese del trabajo.- Toshiya anuncia y se adentra a la casa para terminar de arreglarse, Yuuri mira el reloj de la sala y también anuncia su deber de asistir a su trabajo.

Viktor no tiene casi oportunidad de decir nada. Yuuri regresa al poco rato arreglado con un uniforme simple pero adorable que lo hace ver suave y acurrucable. No le cabe duda que es popular con sus alumnos con lo dulce que es.

-No puedo faltar al trabajo, Viktor. He estado faltando mucho por lo de mi salud, aquí está mi llave, puedes servirte lo que quieras de la cocina y si necesitas algo enviame un mensaje.- Yuuri le da un llavero de 3 llaves y se pone sus zapatos. Viktor aprovecha su prisa para arreglarle el cuello de su camisa y peinar con sus manos el cabello de Yuuri.

Su omega se sonroja, mirándolo como si perdido en sus ojos y al darse cuenta de ello, sale volando rumbo al trabajo.

No sabe muy bien exactamente qué ha sido lo que acaba de pasar, pero Yuuri lo ha llamado como su alfa frente a su padre y lo ha desafiado para tener a Viktor en la casa.

Teniendo la casa para sí mismo, Viktor se permite un momento para chillar como nene que Yuuri pelearía por él. Sabe que probablemente es para mantener la ficción con su padre y que muy posiblemente esto no signifique nada, que Yuuri solo lo aceptaría como padre de su hijo.

Tiene mucho trabajo frente suyo para volver a enamorar a Yuuri, pero esto le ha dado fe.

~*~

Vivir en una casa que no es suya y donde no tiene empleo era tan extraño, pero por suerte, le daba tiempo para averiguar cosas, como por ejemplo: si ya se había llenado el puesto de Director del Hospital de Hasetsu, si podía convalidar sus conocimientos médicos para ejercer en Japón, si había algo que podría hacer en las tardes para poder ejercer su profesión mientras esperaba que salieran los documentos confirmando la conclusión de su residentado.

Se dio el tiempo para hablar con el consulado y coordinar una cita con el consul, así también sobre lugares donde validar sus documentos y algún trabajo que le pudieran proporcionar mientras espera los resultados. Le ofrecieron llamarlo en caso de alguna emergencia pero no tenían su puesto para él.

De allí pasó horas buscando tutoriales de como limpiar casas japonesas y buscando recetas para prepararle a Yuuri. Quería demostrar que pondría su esfuerzo para que Yuuri lo aceptara como más que un ex que lo quiere forzar a un matrimonio sin amor.

Paseo por Hasetsu, saludando a algunas personas que había conocido hace años mientras buscaba implementos para el almuerzo, cuando lo llamaron por el teléfono.

Chris.

-Hola Chris, ¿cómo estás?- saludó alegre.

-¿Dónde te has metido, Nikiforov?- amenazó su gran amigo.

Casi no había pensado en Chris desde que se encontró con Yuuri. Honestamente ya podía sentir la regañada que le iba a dar y tenía tanta tentación de cortale la llamada. -Es una historia algo descabellada.-

-Tu primo no sabe donde estás o qué estás haciendo, tus padres dicen que no te han visto desde el último día libre que tuviste antes de terminar el residentado, tu peor es nada probablemente te va a llamar histérica de preocupación y furia, y tu abuela me dijo que estás en Japón. Asi que habla, Nikiforov, ¿qué está pasando?- Chris estaba molesto con mucha razón pero parecía que su abuela no lo había delatado del todo.

-Es un tema algo largo y complicado que merece un lugar más privado que un supermercado japonés pero lo que sí puedo decirte es esto: Me voy a casar con Yuuri. Si pudieras darte un salto por aquí para la ceremonía te lo agradecería.-

-¿Qué?- La voz de Chris es incrédula y chillona, -¿Cómo que te vas a casar? ¡No puedes decidir estás cosas de la noche a la mañana, Viktor! Literalmente, hace una semana llevabas años sin haberlo visto y hoy me dices que te vas a casar con él.-

-Como dije es complicado, pero es importante para mi que me apoyes a mi y a Yuuri.- Chris debía venir para revisar a Yuuri, para que ambos estuvieran seguros que Yuuri esté sano y salvo.

Había una gran posibilidad que los fibromas puedan seguir creciendo y formar una metástasis, en esa situación no era seguro que Yuuri pudiera tener hijos pero Viktor iba a hacer todo lo posible para que Yuuri no tenga que pasar por eso. Iría a una de esas clínicas de fertilización asistida si era necesario.

Yuuri lo abandonaría de lo contrario.

_Ya, Viktor, ¡deja de ser tan patético! Él ya no te quiere, qué pena pero no por eso vas a ser miserable todos los días como a perrito pateado._

Se armó de valor y sonrió.

Iba a ser padre del hijo y esposo del futuro Yuuri Nikiforov, deseo cumplido.

~*~

Yuuri regresó horas después a casa sintiéndose la peor escoria del mundo. Viktor había sufrido una pésima humillación de parte de su padre y después Yuuri había tenido que irse a trabajar sin haber podido realmente dejar las cosas bien. Peor era que su papá iba a regresar a la casa dentro de poco rato lo que le daba poco tiempo para realmente conversar bien con Viktor.

-Ya estoy en casa.- Yuuri anunció ni bien entró por la puerta.

“¡Bienvenido a casa!” se escuchó desde la cocina y Yuuri se sintió como un padre viniendo a casa donde su esposa le daba la bienvenida después de una jornada de trabajo. Se sentía bien. Podía acostumbrarse a esto.

Andaba cansado pero todavía tenía que preparar la comida. El olor a comida, lo confundió hasta que recordó que no todos los alfas son tan anticuados para no saber cocinar.

Viktor estaba en la cocina, -Yuuri, bienvenido a casa.-

Su alfa le estaba sirviendo un plato de comida y Yuuri no pudo evitar notar que era comida japonesa, -Huele delicioso. No sabía que sabías cocinar platos japoneses.- Se sentó a la mesa y Viktor depositó la humeante comida frente suyo.

-Tu mamá me enseño algunos platos hace años, con una receta y algunos vídeos de YouTube, y no está tan mal como primero plato japonés que hago por mi cuenta. No es igual que la comida rusa, eso me quedó muy claro.- Viktor comentó mientras se servía para poder comer juntos.

Un bocado le probó que estaba tan delicioso como parecía, había algunos sabores que no eran tan exactos pero la base estaba allí y era rico. -¡Vkusno!- Yuuri alabó.

Viktor rió suavemente antes de probar su primer bocado, -¡Oishii!- guiño su ojo.

Yuuri rió también.

-¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?- preguntó Viktor, sonreía con una atención que hacía que el corazón de Yuuri se descontrolara un poquito. Comenzó a contarle sobre sus pequeños, como sus niños eran gritones y todavía tenían dificultades siguiendo algunas indicaciones en la clase. Las varias anécdotas que distinguía a cada uno de sus pequeños alumnitos.

Prepararle la comida, conversar sobre sus días y tener comodidad entre ellos era tan hermoso, como si en realidad estuviesen casados. No quería romper la ilusión por nada del mundo, a pesar de que sabía muy bien que debían hablar sobre qué dirían cuando su papá regresara a casa.

Como por milagro, Viktor y Yuuri lograron terminar de comer y de conversar sobre sus días sin ser interrumpidos. -Viktor,- Yuuri por fin se dispuso a iniciar aquella conversación, -tenemos que hablar sobre lo que ocurrió esta mañana. Quiero disculparme por lo que hizo mi papá. No fue correcto que te hiciera eso.-

-No te preocupes, Yuuri,- Viktor interrumpió, -tu padre tenía todo el derecho de enojarse por la presencia de alguien inesperado en su hogar. Sólo espero que no me vuelva a botar. Quiero quedarme con ustedes.-

Si Viktor se iba de la casa, Yuuri iba a pegar grito al cielo e irse con él. No podía aguantar que se alejara de él otra vez.

Le daba miedo a veces el poder que tenía sobre él.

-De cualquier manera. No debió suponer que entendía la situación si yo no se lo había explicado.- Yuuri hizo puchero, pensando en la actitud machista y retrograda de su padre.

Viktor sonrió, -Gracias, pero creo que lo hace por cariño hacía tí. No quiere volverte a ver herido.-

Le rompía el corazón que Viktor parecía tan herido también ante estas palabras, como si la idea misma le causara dolor. Yuuri a duras penas podía con su propio dolor, quería decirle a Viktor que no era culpa suya pero el recuerdo de aquellos días donde su dolor lo acompañaba como fiel secuaz a dónde sea que iba.

-Creo que yo también haría lo mismo en su lugar.- Viktor confesó cabizbajo.

Yuuri rió, -¿Tu? No me lo imagino.-

Viktor rió también, -Creo que haría muy bien de papá sobreportector.-

Terminaron su comida con varias bromas entre ellos, tratando de mantener la conversación ligera aún cuando tocaban temas tristes de su separación. Eventualmente, Yuuri no pudo postponerlo más, -Viktor, necesito que hablemos sobre lo que le vamos a decir a nuestros conocidos.-

-Creí que ya habíamos hablado al respecto.- Con ello, se fue la pequeña pero genuina sonrisa de la cara de Viktor aunque contaba como victoria que la atmosfera no se haya tornado sombría aún.

-Pues, tu sabes como son nuestros conocidos, ellos no nos dejarán en paz si no nos ven felices en esta relación.- Lo más correcto era decir "si no nos ven ridiculamente enamorados como solíamos estar" pero Yuuri no tenía el valor de decirlo así.

-¿Estás proponiendo que andemos como enamorados?- preguntó el ruso y Yuuri asintió con la cabeza.

Viktor bajo la cabeza, ojos perdidos en contemplación. Asintió con la cabeza, -Sería lo mejor. Mi abuela quiere filmar nuestra boda.-

Yuuri no entendía qué tenía eso que ver con nada, pero considerando que era la matriarca de la familia Nikiforov, suponía que podía hacerles la vida más difícil el no evitar entrar en conflicto con ella.

Había una última cosa de la cual debían conversar, -Además...- se animó a decir pero las palabras se quedaban atoradas en su garganta como un nudo.

-Además...- incitó Viktor.

-Además, no es seguro que esté o no con cría. Deberiamos... asegurarnos que... tu sabes.- Su rostro quemaba, era difícil decirle que debían ignorar los problemas entre ellos y ser románticos pero era imposible decirle directamente y sin insinuaciones que debían follar a lo regular.

-Sí,- la cara de Viktor entró en calor, -también lo creo. Aunque me gustaría que te revisaran primero para estar seguro que tu enfermedad no empeore con la gestación.- Yuuri estaba maravillado que aún con todo lo sucedido buscaba atender las necesidades de salud de Yuuri. Eso sí es vocación.

-Ya llegué a casa.- saludó Toshiya desde la puerta.

Llegó la hora de la verdad.


	4. La Adevertencia

Toshiya miró a su hijo y a su ex, mientras ambos estaban sentados frente suyo.

 

Los dos sentados una vez más frente suyo. Hace años había recibido en este mismo cuarto a Viktor cuando Yuuri había traído a su nuevo enamorado para que él y Hiroko pudieran conocerlo. Habían estado tan felices por su hijo, miraba al joven alfa como si pudiera bajarle las estrellas y de su plateada cabellera alumbrara a la luna.

 

Hiroko quería mucho a Viktor, ya veía el futuro de su relación tan estable, tan saludable y tan recíproca. Ella le había dicho, "Toshiya, nuestro Yuuri es feliz con Viktor y nosotros, como sus padres, debemos confiar en él."

 

Tenía plena confianza en Hiroko y en su intuición pero años después, su hijo se encontró con el corazón roto, confundido y destrozado buscando a una persona que no tuvo el valor de hablar con él ante un malentendido y prefirió huir como un cobarde.

 

Revivió aquel amargura e impotencia que sintió en aquel entonces al pensar que su hijo una vez más se encontraba en los brazos del mismo cobarde, malnacido que lo dejó.

 

-¿Y bien?, si ya están listos, pueden dejar de mirarme como niños resondrados y comenzar a explicarme que sucede como adultos.- Toshiya por fin llegó al final de su paciencia.

 

Viktor le apretó la mano a Yuuri y comenzó, -Sr. Katsuki, quisiera comenzar diciendo que no fue mi intención dejar a Yuuri hace tantos años.-

 

-¿Ah si? ¿cómo así entonces?-

 

-Sus padres debían regresar a Rusia.- soltó Yuuri, -Ya me habían dicho que debían regresar, que debían irse. Por eso...-

 

Viktor lo miró a los ojos, -Por eso, me estaban presionando para irnos y yo alargué el proceso lo más posible. No quería irme sin Yuuri, había estado pidiendo permiso a mi abuela para que pueda quedarse con nosotros., pero justo el día que recibí la confirmación...- Cerró los ojos como si el recuerdo mismo todavía le doliera y era claro lo que había ocurrido.

 

-Viste que Minami besó a Yuuri.- Completó Toshiya, porque ya veía que a donde iba la historia.

 

-Me dió tanta rabia que sólo tuve dos opciones: desconocerme haciendo algo que tal vez fuese permanente o irme. Me fuí.- Yuuri lo miraba como si quisiera acunarlo en su pecho y protegerlo de todos los males de este mundo, su mano fijamente agarrada a la de Viktor.

 

Sus ojos se cruzaban más veces que no mientras ocurría toda esta ventura.

 

-¿Tan poca confianza le tenías a mi hijo? Para creer que te engañaría con cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino.- Toshiya increpó, todavía tenía muchas interrogantes sobre la situación entre ellos de aquella época y si necesitaba hacerlo averiguaría absolutamente todo esta noche o el muy infeliz se iba de su casa.

 

Viktor miró a Yuuri, esta vez con dolor, vergüenza y anhelo. -Había sido tan distante de mí. Me negaba sus tiempo fuera de clases, prefería a sus otros amigos, y otras cosas que estoy seguro usted no desea escuchar.- Ambos sonrojaron y Toshiya podía inferir a qué se refería.

 

Ni siquiera podía culparlos por más de que quería ahorcar a Viktor por haber tocado a su hijo cuando ambos eran menores de edad. Después de todo, había tenido sus aventuras de joven también. Ay Hiroko, cómo se te extraña...

 

-Sus padres me habían pedido que me alejara de él por lo de su beca.- Yuuri continuó con la explicación. Vagamente entendió que habían cosas de ambos lados que no estaban claros.

 

-¿Qué beca?- preguntó el ruso a Yuuri, lo que solo confirmaba que estaba siendo idiotas que no estaban pensando bien en lo que se estaban metiendo.

 

Yuuri parecía confundido también, -Tus padres me dijeron que tenías una beca esperándote en Rusia y que te diera tiempo para poder convencerte a tomarlo. Tenías posibilidades de una mejor educación allá y yo no quería que te limitaras por mi.-

 

Viktor sacudió su cabeza, -No hubo ninguna beca, fue una excusa para que nos alejáramos para que fuera más fácil la separación.- Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear pero no soltó ninguna. Ambos parecían muy dolidos por aquella noticia como si sus corazones se estuvieran partiendo con la noticia.

 

-Ya eras un adulto, aunque tus padres te hayan exigido irte con ellos, ¿porqué no llamaste siquiera para que ustedes dos conversaran sobre lo que ocurrió?-

 

-Tenía miedo... que Yuuri me mintiera al teléfono o que no me contestara. Debía verlo frente a frente, estar seguro que hablaba en serio.- Viktor no parecía que había terminado por lo abrupto que fue en terminar aquella oración, -Así que me escapé de casa, tomé cuanta plata pude y con la ayuda de mis primos, regresé al siguiente mes. No podía con la idea que Yuuri me hiciera algo así cuando nos amábamos tanto, tenía que averiguar qué había ocurrido, pero...-

 

Toshiya estaba tan sorprendido y Yuuri solo se cubría la boca mientras batallaba contra las lagrimas que querían caer. Sus ojos no dejaban de mirar a Viktor aunque este no le devolvía la mirada, en cambio miraba fijamente sus manos evitando la mirada lastimera de ambos.

 

-Algunas estaciones antes, fui sorprendido por algunos enemigos de mi abuela. Mi familia felizmente estaba buscándome y pudieron encontrarme antes que algo malo pasara pero... no sin que antes me rompieran una pierna. En el momento perdí mi celular y mi familia quedó convencida que no debían permitir que volviera a escaparme.- Su hijo no soportó más y comenzó a sollozar.

 

Viktor lo atrajo a si para abrazarlo. Se mordió la lengua para no exigir que se comportaran frente suyo. Aquella era una terrible historia y nunca pensó que el ruso hubiera pasado por tantas cosas, habían tantas cosas que no entendía sobre la situación pero más que eso era que no podía dejar imaginar a aquel chico alegre con cabellera larga siendo atacado por unos infelices hasta romperle la pierna.

 

Ay Hiroko, qué debía hacer.

 

-Nos encontramos en Nagasaki.- Dijo Yuuri, aún mirando a Viktor, -Yo no podía aceptar a otra persona en mi vida. Lo ví y sabía que aún tenía sentimientos por él.-

 

-Fue un error de mi parte, el haberme ido sin haber conversado las cosas como se debía y acepto aquella culpa, pero no quiero volver a alejarme de él. Nunca más.- Viktor confesó, hundiéndose en los brazos de su hijo como si allí se encontrara un bálsamo para su alma.

 

-Yo no quiero volver a alejarme de Viktor. Papá, nos queremos casar.- Yuuri sujetó a Viktor contra sí como si fuese a protegerlo de todo daño, mirando a Toshiya a los ojos como si desafiándolo a botar y al mismo tiempo pidiéndole que entienda.

 

__“_ _ __Toshiya, nuestro Yuuri es feliz con Viktor y nosotros, como sus padres, debemos confiar en_ _ __él_ _ __._ _ __”_ _

__

__Por Kami-sama, Hiroko, espero qué tengas razón__ , pensó.

 

-No soy quién para decirles qué hacer con sus vidas. Los dos son adultos y, aunque yo me niegue, ustedes pueden hacer lo que les venga en gana, pero escúchenme bien,- Dejó un silencio para asegurarse que lo escuchaban sin terquedad, -llevan muchos años con este malentendido, con estos sentimientos de inseguridad y abandono. Eso no se arregla en un día, no tomen decisiones apresuradas que vengan a arrepentirse de en el futuro.-

 

Toshiya estaba seguro que iban a hacer lo deseaban, aquel par de tercos, pero por lo menos estaba seguro que aquellos sentimientos podían resistir la prueba del tiempo. -Yo voy a comer y después a dormir. Estoy cansado.-

 

-Viktor dejó tu comida servida en la cocina.- Yuuri le avisa, aún abrazado de Viktor. Parece que ninguno de los dos van a soltarse. Toshiya ya podía imaginar estos siguientes días hasta que ambos pudieran superar sus inseguridades sobre la presencia del otro en su vida.

 

La próxima que se pusieran tan melosos les iba a tirar sus pantuflas.


	5. Quiero tocarte

Viktor pasó horas mirando a Yuuri dormir.

Había sido una tarde llena de memorias revividas y Yuuri había llorado por él, por ese él que había añorado a Yuuri y se había lanzado a buscarlo a pesar de los peligros. Fue un idiota pero nunca se arrepintió de haber ido en su búsqueda.

Yuuri no había durado mucho antes de quedarse dormido.

_-Además...- incitó Viktor._

_-Además, no es seguro que esté o no con cría. Deberíamos... asegurarnos que... tu sabes.-_

Viktor suspiró, ya habrían otras ocasiones para satisfacer su deseo por Yuuri.

La magia, sin embargo, de despertar y dormir al lado del amor de su vida era incomparable. Su corazón sentía que iba a estallar y la gratitud que sentía iba a desparramarse por toda la habitación quedándose aún así muy corto de espacio.

Depositó un beso sobre la frente de Yuuri y se levantó a preparar el desayuno. Sus documentos iban a demorar en llegar y debía ir a rendir un examen de capacitación antes de poder ejercer como doctor en Japón. Tal vez conseguiría un carro para hacer voluntariado en algún albergue mientras Yuuri trabaje, era una idea que lo llamaba.

Se preguntaba cómo se sentiría Yuuri con su decisión.

No había hecho voluntariado en el colegio y Yuuri nunca se había pronunciado al respecto. Se preguntaba qué haría si Yuuri le pidiera no hacerlo.

Preparó un desayuno sencillo de tostadas, sopa miso y huevos revueltos con té genmaicha para todos y se sentó a esperar. Toshiya entró y se sentó en su asiento mientras Viktor le servía en silencio.

-Buenos días.- Se saludaron.

Toshiya hizo un reverencia y comió sin decir mucho a Viktor, Yuuri entró con los cabellos revueltos mientras se acomodaba la ropa de maestro que Viktor adoraba. Se le veía tan adorable y suave.

Yuuri presionó sus labios contra los suyos, -Buenos días.-

-Buenos días...- responde, y está seguro que se le nota lo mucho que anda derritiéndose por dentro ante aquel saludo tan hermoso.

Su papá hace un sonido de aclarar su garganta y Yuuri se sienta al lado de Viktor en la mesa con un ligero rubor, comiendo su desayuno con algo de prisa. Por un rato hay silencio mientras todos comen pero Yuuri mira a Viktor de reojo cada cierto tiempo antes de preguntar, -¿Viktor, hoy qué harás?-

-Voy a ver sobre el examen que debo dar para poder ejercer aquí en Japón mi título de médico. Además planeo ir al albergue para ofrecerme de voluntario.- Yuuri sonríe y Viktor siente que su corazón se acelera.

-Qué bueno. Tenía miedo que no tuvieras qué hacer aquí en casa.- Yuuri confiesa, -No quiero que te sientas obligado a estar aquí todo el día.-

Viktor tenía sentimientos mixtos, a pesar de que eso era exactamente lo que quería, también quería que Yuuri intentara monopolizarlo. Se sentía inquieto, tenía que hacer algo para acortar la distancia entre Yuuri y él pero no sabía qué.

Dijo algo genérico en afirmación y Viktor sintió que había dejado una oportunidad pasar que no iba a regresar jamás. Toshiya se fue de la casa con una despedida seca para Viktor y un beso en la coronilla para Yuuri.

Finalmente, quedaron solo ellos dos.

Viktor siguió a Yuuri por la casa mientras éste se arreglaba para salir, sus ojos rastreando los labios dulces y rojizos del japonés consciente que no debe presionar a su ex-pareja. Se entretuvo pensando en la terminología de su relación, ¿eran nuevos enamorados, re-pareja, pareja a secas, etc.? para no pensar en los labios de Yuuri y besos de despedida como los que solían darse.

Al fin, llegaron a la puerta.

Se miraron en silencio.

No era el momento, todavía no.

-Que tengas un buen día en el trabajo.- Viktor despidió con una sonrisa sincera, uñas hundiéndose en su piel de lo fuerte de su agarre.

Yuuri lo miró, ojos brillando con ganas reprimidas de hacer algo, pero él también sonrió con ternura mientras acomodaba su bento dentro de su mochila con cuidado. -Tú también, que tengas un bonito día.-

Una última pausa donde ambos parecían vibrar con deseos de hacer algo, y Yuuri volteó a la puerta para hacer su camino al trabajo.

Viktor suspiró tras el cierre de la puerta.

¿Cómo se supone que va a sobrevivir si no sabía en qué pie iba su relación con Yuuri? Ya le había hecho el amor, esperaban casarse y tener un cachorro juntos, sin embargo todavía no sabían si era correcto o no darse un beso de despedida en la puerta.

Viktor se dio un momento para hundirse al piso y dejarse llevar por la frustración por solo un momento en la paz de una casa vacía.

~*~

Viktor nunca había trabajado en un albergue antes. No realmente. Siempre había atendido a las personas que se encontraban en el albergue, había revisado diferentes casos en especialidades que no eran la suya y atendido todo desde infecciones virales, bacterianas, fúngicas, parasitismos, canceres y traumatismos hasta dio charlas preventivas y de orientación para despistaje de enfermedades transmitidas por vectores.

Aquella siempre había sido su labor dentro de los albergues, nunca había dedicado su tiempo a la preparación de alimentos, a la limpieza del local, lavado de ropa y sabanas, reparaciones dentro del albergue, cargar cosas pesadas, o limpieza de las personas con cuidados especiales. Simplemente esa siempre había sido la labor de las enfermeras, técnicas y encargadas del albergue.

Ahora que no tenía licencia para ejercer su carrera, lo tenían haciendo todo tipo de labores dentro del albergue. Viktor se dedicó con trepidación a hacer las labores domesticas del albergue, que parecían interminables. Ni siquiera estaba haciendo la labor él sólo pero aún así habían tantas cosas que hacer.

Habló bastante con las demás mujeres y omegas que trabajaban allí como voluntarios permanentes así como las trabajadoras sociales que caminaban por el lugar inspeccionando las labores y viendo los casos de cada auxiliado que rescindaba allí.

Más de uno se llevó a casa la noticia que un ruso médico que esperaba su licencia para poder ejercer en Japón y se iba a casar con Yuuri Katsuki. No le veía el caso a guardar aquella noticia como si fuese un secreto, pero se esparció hasta el último rincón y oído, tan es así que niños se le acercaban con preguntas como “Señor, ¿usted vino a Japón a casarse?” “¿porqué no se casó en su tierra?” “¿no le gustaban los beta y omega de su país?” “mi mamá quiere saber si no quiere pasar su celo con ella”

La mamá de ese pequeño en particular se acercó y se lo llevó sin poder mirar a Viktor a los ojos, por su parte Viktor estuvo más que contento de olvidar que aquello pasó.

-Nikiforov, su prometido ha venido a buscarlo.- Lo llamó una de las asistentas sociales, a su lado Yuuri estaba con su linda facha de profesor de guardería y se veía tan apachurrable.

Viktor rápidamente terminó con lo que estaba haciendo, inspeccionando que la cocina estuviera limpia antes de limpiarse un poco con el detergente para platos y salir a buscar a Yuuri.

Su prometido. Yuuri había usado esa palabra para describir su relación y una gran emoción recorría su cuerpo. Se apresuró a acercarse a donde Yuuri, que lo esperaba con su mochila que llevaba al trabajo posada en el suelo entre sus pies.

-¡Yuuri!- llamó emocionado, y Yuuri lo miraba con una cara brillante y llena de ternura. Ambos se abrazaron al reunirse, Viktor quedó confundido ante aquella respuesta pero se hundió en esos brazos como si fuesen el lugar que el mundo le había reservado.

-Viktoru,- Yuuri dijo con sumo cariño, -vine a recogerte. No sabía que ibas a pasar toda la mañana y la tarde aquí. Ya son las 5, Vitya.-

Lo cual explicaba porqué su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera por caerse.

-No ha tomado más que un descanso para comer y otros pequeños para atender a los niños. Mejor llevatelo y recuérdale que no necesitamos zombis por aquí, que venga cuando recuerde como cuidarse.- Le recomendó Mari, la voluntaria con mayor experiencia. Ella había sido quién le dio las tareas de hoy.

Le había contado que ella antes había vivido en aquel albergue cuando era menor y que después de que su madre hubiera conseguido un esposo que amara a ambas logró salir de aquel lugar y cambiar su futuro, pero Mari todavía recordaba vivir allí y dedica todas sus horas libres en ayudar. Lleva haciéndolo 20 años.

-Pero Mari, fuiste tú la que me asignó aquellos labores.- Viktor se quejó con ella.

-Yo lo cuidaré.- Yuuri aseguró sin soltarse del abrazo.

Ninguno de los dos quería separarse. Viktor sabía que el tiempo entre este abrazo y el siguiente sería interminable. Continuaron su abrazo, meciéndose juntos. -¿Me extrañaste?- preguntó Viktor.

Yuuri le levantó la cara, su mejillas rojizas de vergüenza seguramente sabiéndose observado por las varias personas que estaban en aquel lugar y sus bellos ojos vino tinto lo miraban brillando, -¿Me extrañaste tú?- Preguntó coqueto, labios peleando para no reír.

-Yo pregunté primero.- Insistió.

Mirándole a los ojos, Yuuri asintió. Viktor no pudo contener la alegría y rió, depositó un beso en su sien con un sentimiento en su corazón que pedía que este momento durara para siempre.

-Vamos a casa, Vitya.- Yuuri lo guió de la mano hasta la puerta y ambos se fueron a casa mano en mano.

Cuando llegaron, Viktor se desplomó sobre la cama de Yuuri mientras Yuuri recalentaba la comida que había preparado Viktor en la mañana para los dos. Estaba tan cansado pero debía bañarse antes de poder dormir, lavarse las manos y la cara no era suficiente para poder decir que realmente estaba limpio pero simplemente ya no tenía energías.

A penas estuvo consciente para cuando Yuuri lo llevó al baño y lo metió a la tina, lavándole con cuidado el cabello y frotando su piel con una esponja para quitarle la tierra que había coleccionado en el albergue. Le secó el cabello, haciendo que se siente en una banca, le secó el cuerpo para vestirlo y ponerlo en la cama.

Estaba tan agradecido que no dejaba de decírselo, aún cuando se quedaba dormido en medio de todo. Yuuri lo arropó dentro de las sabanas, asegurándole que iba a terminar de arreglar el baño antes que regresara su papá y después podrían dormir, pero Viktor se quedó dormido antes que eso pasara.


	6. La Oposición

Yuuri regresó a la cocina con el plato de Viktor, ya se había enfriado pero no podía culpar a Viktor por estar tan cansado. Estaba tan sucio mientras trabajaba en la cocina del albergue; su hermosa camisa estaba sucia con varias manchas multicolor que sin duda eran muestra que lo habían tenido limpiando desde temprano. Aún así, Yuuri no pudo evitar abrazarlo cuando los brazos de Viktor se levantaban para recibirlo.

Ya tenía toda su ropa remojándose en una tina para poderle sacar aquellas manchas de su ropa. Viktor iba a tener que ir a comprar más ropa si tenía pensado hacer más voluntariado en aquel lugar.

Felizmente había logrado sacar un celular de una de las maquinas dispensadoras para Viktor, era uno simple pero funcional que Viktor podía usar mientras tanto para que Yuuri pueda llamarlo, ya que no conocía el número de Viktor y Viktor tampoco tenía el suyo.

-Ya llegué.-

-Bienvenido a casa.- Yuuri saludó desde la cocina, donde calentó la comida que le había servido a Viktor para su papá.

Su papá entró al cuarto con un paso cansado que lo caracterizaba estos días, -¿Estás sólo? ¿Dónde está Viktor?-

-Durmiendo- respondió plácidamente, -Viktor decidió ir a ofrecerse como voluntario y llegó arrastrándose.- Rió por el imagen mental de aquello, mientras su papá se bufó.

-Él debería dedicarse a su hogar. Tenemos bastante que hacer en esta casa como para que se dedique a otra.- Lo anticuado que era su padre siempre le había frustrado, pero lo había aguantado porque era un buen padre y su madre siempre le había dicho que cuidase de él, pero le molestaba que tratase a Viktor de tal manera.

-Viktor no tiene para qué estar dedicándose a la casa. ¿Acaso yo no la dejo limpia? Además, él ha cocinado para ambos esta mañana y ha limpiado todo antes de irse.- Lo cual era mucho más que lo que comúnmente hacía su propio padre, aún estando de vacaciones.

Su padre no dijo nada mientras comía.

-Yuuri, quiero que tengas cuidado con tu corazón. Viktor fue un buen chico y estoy casi seguro que se convirtió en un buen hombre pero te hizo mucho daño.- Su papá deja sus cubiertos de lado para pedirle a Yuuri su mano, quién se lo concede. -Eres muy preciado para mí. Siempre lo has sido desde que eras un bebé y no quiero verte herido otra vez. No quiero que te lances a tomar una decisión sin estar seguro que realmente es el hombre del cual te quieras casar.-

Yuuri podía sentir fuertemente los latidos de su corazón. Su papá tenía una muy mala manía de siempre acertar en las dudas que Yuuri tenía. Viktor le había pedido matrimonio porque tenía obligaciones hacía su familia que tomaba muy en serio y quería ser una buena persona para ofrecer todo de sí para su futuro hijo o hija.

-Viktor...- Yuuri comenzó, -es una de las mejores personas que he conocido en toda mi vida.- Levantó la mirada para ver a su padre a los ojos, -No hay nadie más con el que me quisiera casar.-

Su papá lo miró a los ojos y asintió desviando la mirada, suspirando hondo. -Me alegro. Lo único que deseo es tu felicidad, hijo.-

Yuuri sonríe y su padre le devuelve la sonrisa. Por lo menos siempre tendrá a su padre si no funciona lo de Viktor. Aunque no puede considerar un futuro en el cual Viktor no sea parte, aún separados él sabe que Viktor desearía ser parte de la vida de su cachorro.

Si solo Yuuri no se sintiera tan mierda de persona.

Yuuri se va a chequear la ropa de Viktor para tenerla lista para la mañana mientras su padre aprovecha para ver la televisión un rato. Las manchas no logran salir del todo pero por lo menos ya no son tan visibles y a simple vista casi no se notan, pero definitivamente no lo podría usar para ir a una oficina.

Terminó de arreglar la casa para la noche y entró a su habitación. Viktor estaba profundamente dormido. Se veía tan hermoso que a pesar de que tenía que cortar hojas para las actividades con sus niños, Yuuri se cambió la ropa y se acurrucó entre los brazos de Viktor que una vez registraron su presencia se amoldaron alrededor de Yuuri como un pulpo jalándolo debajo suyo.

Se sentía tan bien tener su peso sobre suyo, no habían hecho el amor desde aquella fiesta y la sola idea de usara aquella fuerza para hundirse dentro suyo lo tenía desesperado por liberarse pero a fin de cuentas siempre ganaría el quedarse en los brazos de Viktor.

Esto era lo que quería haber hecho la noche pasada, quería hundirse en los brazos de Viktor, sentir que estos lo apresaban y nunca lo dejarían ir.

Yuuri debía tranquilizarse. Si seguía con aquellos pensamientos, no necesitaría tocarse para ensuciar su ropa de dormir. En cambio, se enfocó en lo seguro que se sentía tenerlo encima suyo y lo bien que se sentía estar en sus brazos de esta manera.

Jaló a Viktor para que éste se echara a su lado, se envolvió con los brazos de Viktor y enredó sus piernas para sumergirse en el calor de su alfa. Quería sentirse de Viktor, que era suyo y Viktor era de él. Se presionó contra el pecho de Viktor, sintiendo sus latidos y perdiéndose en su aroma.

No tardó nada en quedarse dormido.

~*~

Viktor despertó la mañana siguiente confundido y solo.

Por alguna razón se sentía tan cansado. Sus músculos estaban quejándose de hasta el mínimo movimiento y sentía que necesitaba dormir 8 horas más para que su cuerpo pueda volver a funcionar. A pesar de ello, se sentía bien descansado.

Recordó que Yuuri no le había dejado ir a dormir sin antes bañarlo y sintió vergüenza. Yuuri lo había tratado como a un niño, consintiéndolo hasta en el cuidar de sus necesidades y poniéndolo a dormir.

Su corazón no aguantaba tanta emoción. Por una parte se sentía mal por haber hecho que Yuuri lo cuidara de aquella manera después de seguramente estar cansado de trabajar todo el día y por otra le encantaba que Yuuri haya tenido la confianza de hacerlo en primer lugar.

Sus músculos se quejaban mientra Viktor hizo su camino a la cocina, donde Yuuri ya había preparado el desayuno y estaban dos bentos listos para el día. Se volteó y lo miró con aquellos ojos grandes, -Buenos días, Viktor.- Su sonrisa es tan hermosa.

-Buenos días,- repite.

Termina de poner los platos sobre la mesa y Toshiya se levanta de su asiento con un suave, -Buenos días.- Abraza a su hijo y inclina su cabeza hacía Viktor antes de salir a trabajar.

Viktor no está seguro si eso es una mejoría o no, pero lo acepta como mejor que un chancletazo a la cara.

Yuuri deposita su plato en frente del suyo, ambos recién servidos. -Siéntate. Quiero hablar un poco antes de irme.-

Se sienta aunque no está muy seguro si desea tener esta conversación, después de todo han ocurrido varias cosas desde la última conversación que tuvieron y Viktor no está seguro de que quiere que conversen sobre aquel maravilloso momento que vivió ayer siendo atendido por Yuuri.

Saca de su bolsillo un celular y lo deposita frente a Viktor. -Conseguí este celular para ti. Ya le puse mi número, el de papá, el de la guardería y el de la casa. Por si acaso necesites algo urgente puedes comunicarte con nosotros a esos números.-

Viktor mira aquel regalo y lo trae hacía si, es un celular simple y no muy vistoso. Mucho mejor que el que tenía cuando todavía salían juntos, pero era más feo que el que había traído consigo desde Rusia. Lo cual, recién recuerda que sigue en modo avión después de la conversación que tuvo con Chris.

Pero, Yuuri le había regalado un celular para poder conversar juntos. Sabiendo muy bien que Viktor pudo haberse conseguido uno en cualquier momento.

-Gracias, Yuuri.-

Como si leyera su mente, Yuuri continuó, -Sé que puedes conseguirte el tuyo propio pero quería poder saber donde estabas por si te quedabas hasta tarde en el albergue otra vez.-

-No te preocupes, me pondré un horario más suave para poder hacer más con mi día. Por lo menos hasta que me acostumbre al esfuerzo.- Podía dedicar sus mañanas a preparar la comida y cualquier otra actividad legislativa, después del almuerzo iría a ayudar al albergue para después ir a recoger a Yuuri del trabajo.

-Quería también hablarte sobre tu trabajo en el albergue...- Yuuri habló suavemente. Por supuesto, Yuuri no quería atenderlo de la misma manera que lo hizo ayer cuando andaba tan cansado después del trabajo. -Yo... Yo solo quiero que te cuides.- ¿Qué? -Yo no tengo carro, ni soy lo suficientemente fuerte para cargarte si llegas a herirte por trabajar demasiado...-

Viktor asintió sintiéndose bien porque Yuuri se preocupara por él y mal por hacer que Yuuri se preocupara en primer lugar.

-¿Tal vez, deberías ir interdiario?- Sugirió con bastante timidez, -Todavía te ves cansado.-

Viktor lo consideró y sus músculos definitivamente se sentían resentidos después del esfuerzo de ayer. A fin de cuentas volvió a asentir y la cara de Yuuri se relajó en alivio, pero lo llevó a la desesperante pregunta de ¿qué haría con su día?

Yuuri se levantó de su asiento y Viktor saltó a tomar su plato, -No te preocupes. Yo lo lavaré. Tú termina de prepararte para el día.-

Una vez más, Viktor y Yuuri se encontraron en la recepción de la casa despidiéndose. Mirándose como si quisieran algo pero sin poder hacer nada más que mirarse.

Esta vez, Yuuri se acercó lentamente.

Sus ojos danzaban entre los ojos de Viktor, sus labios y cualquier lado donde podía desviar la mirada.

Viktor no podía apartar la mirada. Estaba perdido en esos ojos brillantes, esos labios rojizos y besables, su figura tan suave y acariciable, y esa aura de sensualidad que era tan Eros. Tan sexy.

Sentía que su piel se electrizaba, como el calor de su cuerpo se alzaba con aquella mirada cargada que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Yuuri lo miraba entre sus pestañas.

Viktor sentía que su cuerpo se movía por su cuenta, que como un magneto Yuuri y él se iban uniendo en una fuerza que cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Los brazos de Viktor se posaron sobre la cadera de Yuuri y Yuuri reposaba sus manos en su pecho, su cabeza inclinada hacía Yuuri y la de Yuuri extendida hacía la suya.

Viktor sentía como si nada más existiera, solo estaban él y Yuuri, ambos sumergidos en una cuenta regresiva hasta sentirse de nuevo.

No podía controlar su respiración que a la vez la sentía muy rápida e inexistente, con la distancia acortándose cada vez podía ser de manera más clara la respiración de Yuuri que se mezclaba con la suya. Su piel hormigeaba, como si toda su piel extrañara el sentir a Yuuri contra suyo.

Yuuri lo miraba, su mirada perdida en sus labios y consumida por deseo.

Viktor se estaba mareando, sentía que estaba respirando aire con sabor a Yuuri y que su mente gritaba yuuriyuuriyuuri con si fuera una mantra que lo llevaría al cielo o a la perdición de igual manera y él era un sumido esclavo de aquel deseo.

Ya faltaba poco, Yuuri y él estaba a unos centímetros de distancia y esta se acortaba con cada respiración, un dulce martirio.

Su boca salivaba y quería probar aquellos besos. Sentir que se fundían.

Yuuri besó su mejilla y Viktor sintió que toda su vida paró en seco.

Yuuri estalló en risa y Viktor se lanzó a él, -Como pudiste... ¡Ven aquí, Yuuri Katsuki!- No demoró mucho para atraparlo a pesar de la risa estridente de Yuuri, con un incessant cosquilleo que volvía más alocada su risa Viktor cobró su venganza y lo besó.

Fue un simple pico, una presión de labios contra labios entre risas.

Yuuri lo miró, su risa calmándose volvieron a unirse en otro beso y otro. Su beso se profundizó y ambos se perdieron en el sabor del otro. Corazones llenos.

-Que tengas un buen día, Viktoru.- Yuuri dijo al separarse para respirar, presionando un piquito sobre los labios de Viktor.

Viktor no podía estar más feliz de haber iniciado su mañana de esta manera, -Tu también, que tengas un gran día.-

-Y Viktor...-

Viktor hizo un sonido de afirmación mientras contemplaba la seductora sonrisa sobre los labios de Yuuri.

-Guarda un poco de energía para esta noche.-

~*~

Viktor activó el roaming de su celular y recibió mensajes de llamadas perdidas casi de inmediato.

Hubieron 12 llamadas perdidas de Anya, 6 llamadas de su mamá y 2 de Georgi. Chris lo llamó solo una vez y le envió 25 mensajes, que le dejaron una clara idea de que Anya lo había estado buscando.

Le pareció odiosa la insistencia que había teñido de hasta contactarse con su madre para ubicarlo, pero trató de racionalizar que era de esperarse porque Viktor se fue de San Petersburgo tres días después de verlo con un desconocido.

Aún así, no pudo evitar su irritación. Ahora debía llamar a su madre antes que se asuste y venga a buscarlo.

-¿Hijo, qué haces llamándome a las 2 de la mañana? ¡Para colmo después de no contestarme el teléfono 2 días seguidos! Has teñido a la pobre de Anya muerta de miedo, dijo que te fuiste con un extraño.- Contestó la voz progresivamente más alterada de su mamá.

-Estoy bien.- Se apuró en decir antes que su mamá se alterara más, -Estoy ocupado con varias cosas muy importantes estos días que ya te contaré con más detalle después.-

-Viktor, ¿estás en Hasetsu?- interrumpió, y Viktor no sabía qué decir

-Era hora de preguntarle a Yuuri qué había ocurrido entre él y Minami ese día.- Y lo era, pero también había sido Yuuri quien tomó esa decisión de sus manos y todo lo que se iba a tener que enfrentar para estar con él una vez más.

-Ay hijo, ¿y Anya? Ya habías estado dejando a ese chico en el pasado. Ahora tienes a una chica buena y muy hermosa a tu lado que te quiere mucho, ¿porqué lo dejarías todo por un chico que te rompió el corazón de manera tan fea?- Su mamá era muy buena amiga de Anya, Viktor sabía eso, pero no sabía que se había estado haciendo ilusiones sobre el futuro de ellos dos.

Viktor sentía que se le iba la paciencia, -¿Qué exactamente crees que hay entre Anya y yo? Porque te voy avisando que yo no quiero nada con ella. Es una amiga y absolutamente nada más para mi.-

Su mamá soltó un quejido, -¿Porqué estás tan obsesionado con ese chico? ¿Qué tiene él que no puede tener cualquier otra persona?-

Furia recorrió su cuerpo mientras su corazón se sentía como si se estuviera partiendo por la mitad. Sus padres siempre lo habían apoyado aún cuando cometía terribles decisiones, por encima de todas su tonterías y sus fallas como persona, aún cuando no confío en Yuuri y se permitió creer que él lo había engañado.

Se sentía tan... tan...

...traicionado.

-Anya, Anya despierta, tengo a Viktor al teléfono. Aquí está Anya, habla con ella, hijo.- Escuchó decir a su mamá, en un golpe de furia colgó la llamada.

Antes que pudieran llamarlo de vuelta, llamó a su papá. -¿Aló?- Vino la voz adormilada de su papá.

-Papá, ¿podrías decirle a mamá que no me vuelva a hablar hasta que deje de tratar de imponerme su voluntad?- Pidió sin poder evitar lo cortante de sus palabras.

Su papá hizo un sonido de confundido, -¿Qué ha hecho tu mamá?-

Viktor respiró hondo tratando de calmarse, -Primero que nada, estoy en Hasetsu. Con Yuuri.-

-Ah...- dijo su papá interrumpiendo, -Ya entiendio de que trata esto. Sí, tu mamá se había ilusionado con que Anya fuese su futura nuera. Tranquilo, hijo, ya se le pasará. No sé qué planes tienes allá, con o sin Yuuri, tú has lo que tengas que hacer para ser feliz y olvídate de nosotros.-

Sentía que le quemaba la garganta y que sus ojos ardían, -Gracias, Papá.-

-No hay porqué, hijo. Ahora si me disculpas, iré a conversar con tu madre.- Hizo sonidos de levantarse de la cama con todo y bostezo, -Buenas noches, hijo.-

Viktor río, dejando caer una que otra lágrima. -Bueno días dirás.-

Su papá también río y terminaron la llamada. Viktor volvió su celular a modo avión y oró a los cielos que todo saliera bien. Quería casarse con Yuuri antes que algo pasara. Tenía miedo, tanto miendo de volver a perderlo.

No volveré a perderlo. No lo soportaría.

~*~

Viktor pasó la tarde informándose sobre ovario poliquístico, fibromas de útero, infertilidad, fertilidad y embarazo en omegas varones con estas patologías, y haciendo una nota mental de que debían cambiar de lavadora porque tenía más años de vida que los años que conocía a Yuuri.

Le faltaban horas en el día para hacer sus indagaciones en línea y las tareas del hogar al mismo tiempo. Todavía le dolía y molestaba lo que hizo su mamá, pero su papá le había dado su bendición para buscar su felicidad y eso lo animaba.

Por lo menos su abuela, Chris y ahora su papá estaban de su lado. No había esperado que su mamá tuviera sentimientos tan fuertes hacía su relación con Anya. Realmente parecía salido de una telenovela, su mamá nunca se había metido a su vida personal de esta manera.

Su celular nuevo timbró con un nuevo mensaje.

**Yuuri: Viktor, ya estoy llegando a casa. ¿Hay algo que necesites del mercado?**

Su corazón comenzó a llenarse de esa calidez que le producía su cerdito y fantasías de una vida de casados lo invadía con una ternura abrumadora. Aún no podía creer la gamma de emociones que le causaba Yuuri con solo hacer cosas tan pequeñas y cotidianas como saludarlo al llegar a casa o preguntar si quería algo.

**Viktor: Ya fui al mercado más temprano. Ven a casa, iré calentando tu comida.**

El timbre tocó y Viktor guardó su celular para ir a atender. No podía ser Yuuri porque todavía andaba por el mercado y Toshiya no regresaba hasta la noche asi que Viktor ya podía imaginarse más personas enterándose que Viktor vivía con Yuuri.

No podía negar que le gustaba que las personas vayan acostumbrándose a pensar en Yuuri y en Viktor como pareja. Que todo el mundo sepa que Viktor había regresado y que vivía con Yuuri. Se le inflanba el pecho de placer, del honor que era ser el prometido de Yuuri Katsuki.

Se quitó las pantuflas de casa para poder acercarse directamente a la puerta. Usualmente podría recibir a quien sea desde el peldaño interno sin tener que quitarse las pantuflas, pero Viktor estaba acostumbrado a los peligros de San Petersburgo y prefería errar por lo seguro por lo que había cerrado con pestillo cada puerta y ventana.

-¿Si, en qué puedo...?- No pudo terminar aquella frase en cuanto vió a Minami parado frente suyo estúpidamente mirándolo con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

-¡Tú qué haces aquí!- chilló el beta.

Viktor cruzó los brazos, sin poder esconder el disgusto que sentía con solo mirar aquel nugget con ketchup idiota. -Ni Yuuri ni su papá están. Si quieres entrar deberás esperarlos.-

-¡Oye, respóndeme qué haces aquí, Frentónforov!-

-No tengo para qué darle explicaciones a un nugget con ketchup. Mucho menos a un imbécil como tú. Haznos un favor a ambos y alejate de mí y de Yuuri de una buena vez.- Con todo gusto, Viktor se dio la libertad de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.


	7. Líneas en la Arena

Yuuri llegó a casa para ver a Minami sentado en su camioneta frente a su casa.

El rubio se bajó para darle el alcance, su cara enojada era ridículamente aniñado e, igual que con sus niños de la guardería, se rió de su intento de verse imponente. Hasta que se acordó que Viktor estaba en la casa y muy posiblemente ya se había dado con la sorpresa del regreso de Viktor.

-Yuuri,- Minami comenzó muy alterado, -¿qué hace Viktor Nikiforov en tu casa?-

Yuuri se sentía un poco atacado con aquella reacción pero no tenia razón para esconderse ni le merecía nada a Kenjirou. –Nos volvimos a encontrar y hemos decidido casarnos.-

Minami se quedó frío. Tradó un momento en recuperarse, -¿Cómo que te vas a casar con ese desgraciado? ¡Él te abandonó! Se fue sin decirte una sola palabra. ¿Y tú vas a regresar con él?-

Yuuri sintió que le quemaba la sangre, -Tú sabes muy bien porqué se fue, Kenjirou. Yo decidí buscarlo por mi cuenta porque lo amo y quiero volver con él, y quiero que me apoyes.- Éste qué se cree tratando de decirle a Yuuri de todas las personas, lo que había pasado siendo él el culpable de que Viktor haya tenido aquella idea en primer lugar. –Más bien, hasme el favor de explícarle a Viktor que yo nunca le fui infiel.-

-Yo no le voy a decir nada a ese clavo de porquería.- Se cruzó de brazos el rubio.

-Ah, ¿entonces así va a ser?- Al parece a Minami le parecía poca cosa lo que había sufrido Yuuri, que todas las veces cuando había jurado que personalmente hablaría con Viktor para explícarle lo que pasó fueron mentiras. Se lo había dicho para hacerlo callar. -¿Me vas a dejar como perro infiel frente a mi pareja? Que buen amigo eres, ¿me harás el favor entonces de no venir más a mi casa hasta que te decidas que mi amistad vale más para tí que tu estúpida pelea con Viktor?-

-Yuuri, no seas así. Estás tomando decisiones locas, vas a terminar herido otra vez y yo no quiero verte así.- Minami le explicó tratando de agarra sus hombros para poder hacer que se calme, pero Yuuri no se lo permitió, alejándose de él.

-La única mala decisión mía fue creer que eras mi amigo y que de verdad lamentabas el haber arruinado mi relación con Viktor.-Yuuri se volteó dispuesto a ir a casa a conversar con Viktor sobre Minami y dejar claro que Minami seguía siendo amigo de la familia por más de que no le agrade la idea.

Idiotas, los dos de ellos. ¿Acaso creen que Yuuri tiene la obligación de estar aguantándoles sus niñerías?

-Yuuri, no, por favor, escúchame.- Minami le pide mordiéndose el labio inferior de nervios, -Lo haré. Juro que lo haré, siempre había pensado hacerlo desde que pasó lo de aquella vez. Sólo... No esperaba verlo ahora. Dame un poco de tiempo, ¿si?-

Yuuri asiente con la cabeza, -Sí, puedo hacer eso.- De manera juguetona decide terminarlo con un, -Pero no me hagas esperar mucho, ¿si?-

Minami sonríe pero es forzada.

-¿Vas a querer quedarte o...?- Yuuri preguntó, ahora con todo el peso de la situación. Su amigo era muy querido pero tenía a Viktor esperándolo y tenía la esperanza de que disfrutaría del tierno cariño de su alfa esta noche.

Minami sacudió la cabeza, -No, mejor no. Sé cuando no soy bienvenido, tu Viktoru ya me lo hizo muy claro. No quiero estar de violinista.-

Yuuri asintió, -Muy bien. Entonces, buenas noches.-

-Buenas noches, Yuuri.-

Minami entró a su auto y Yuuri se quedó hasta que su amigo comenzó a dirigirse a su casa. Ahora quedaba conversar con Viktor, ya veía venir que no sería una conversación muy bonita, después de todo, Viktor creyó que lo había engañado con Minami. Lo cual era ridículo porque Minami siempre había sido como un hermanito para Yuuri.

Qué complicado era todo esto.

~*~

Yuuri entró por la puerta con la piel erizada por la tensión.

Su alfa tenía una bronca de varios años con Minami por la ilusión que el beta tenía de algún día estar con Yuuri románticamente y como un par de niños trataban de demostrarse mejor que el otro sea cual fuese la situación. Muchas veces había sido bastante entretenido cuando no era increíblemente frustrante, en especial cuando Viktor ya sabía que no habría manera de que Yuuri se fijara en otra persona y aún así se ponía celoso.

El beso que Minami le robó había cambiado todo.

-Yuuri,- Viktor saludó tranquilo con una sonrisa brillante y más falsa que el autodenominado epíteto de Tigre Ruso de Yurio. -Bienvenido.- Le dice invitándolo a sentarse a la mesa de la cocina.

Yuuri le devuelve el saludo aún con trepidación de como evolucionará esta conversación, pero tiene pocas dudas que Viktor busca evitar la conversación siquiera por un momento. Lo cual, sí, eso desea él también. No quiere que Viktor lo obligue a elegir entre su mejor amigo y el amor de su vida.

-¿Qué tal tu día?- Pregunta el ruso y Yuuri sintió el alivio de entrar a un tema que le era cómodo.

Le explicó sobre sus niños y sobre las actividades que realizaban en clase, de la personalidad de cada niño y de niños pasado que lo había hecho realizar cosas sobre su trabajo que solo la experiencia le enseñaría.

Viktor rió y se divirtió con las anécdotas que le compartía Yuuri, agregando algunas cosas que él también aprendió sobre los niños y su trato durante sus prácticas en su residentado.

-Hablando de eso, me gustaría hacerte preguntas sobre tu enfermedad para poder educarme sobre ello y poderte aconsejar mejor. No seré especialista pero puedo ser de ayuda. Lo prometo.- Dice de manera coqueta y Yuuri no duda que todo aquel que haya sido su destinatario no habría podido resistirse a ser lo más complaciente posible con el hermoso alfa. Ni viejas amargadas y ni recién nacidos le quitarían los ojos de encima a tremenda belleza.

Yuuri accede pero no está seguro de cómo va a ir el asunto cuando Viktor saca su laptop y comienza a tipear rápidamente durante unos minutos. Es algo incómodo esperar mientras Viktor prepara lo que sea que está escribiendo pero ve la cara concentrada de Viktor y le parece mucho mejor a que esté molesto o triste.

-¡Ya está!- Menciona emocionado, y voltea su rostro hacía Yuuri.

Hay información que Viktor pregunta que Yuuri no puede evitar preguntarse para qué sirve y la importancia que este podría tener en su salud, -¿Para qué necesitas saber mi religión?-

-Algunas personas tienen religiones que pueden influenciar sus hábitos alimenticios, los fluidos que pueden tener en su cuerpo, la manera en la que cuidan su cuerpo y algunas cosas que pueden dejar su marca en tu cuerpo, como por ejemplo los católicos tiene conventos donde las monjas están arrodilladas todo el día o durante horas lo cual puede afectarlas negativamente si tienen problemas de coagulación o artritis.- Viktor explica suavemente y a Yuuri eso le hace sentido, aún ignorando como ocurrían esos procesos en primer lugar.

La cara de Viktor se vuelve roja aún cuando su expresión no cambia, -Estas son preguntas algo personales pero son muy importantes así que necesito que las respondas sinceramente por incómodo que te sean. Si deseas llenarlas tú, puedo pasarte la laptop para que llenes los datos.- La curiosidad de Yuuri es inmensa ante tal declaración, ¿qué tipo de preguntas podrían ser?

Cuando Viktor preguntó sobre los datos de la duración de su celo, sus hábitos post-celo, cómo era su nido y cuántas parejas sexuales había tenido...

_¿Qué?_

Viktor lo miró sorprendido y Yuuri entendió que había dicho eso en voz alta. Viktor lo miró con una cara cuidadosamente blanca e inexpresiva, -¿Cuántas parejas sexuales has tenido?- repitió.

Podía sentir como las uñas se le hundían en la piel dolorosamente, sentía que Viktor se estaba burlando de él con aquella pregunta. Yuuri se sintió algo incómodo y dudaba si debía decirlo o no. No pudo evitar removerse en su asiento.

El ruso volteó su laptop y se lo puso frente, -Si deseas puedes llenar ese dato tú mismo. No me molesta. No busco infringir tu privacidad.-

Yuuri lo miró varias veces mientras ponía 1 pareja en el lugar dentro del documento, su mente considerando el valor de mentirle versus su deseo de que Viktor sepa que siempre había sido sólo él en su vida.

Sin darle mucha atención a la respuesta, pasó de pregunta, preguntándole sobre su uso de anticonceptivos y el tiempo que llevaba usándolos.

Yuuri no sabía si sentirse mal de que Viktor le haya dado tan poca importancia a la fidelidad de Yuuri, resintiéndose al recordar a aquella víbora rusa.

_-Viktor, ¿cuándo podemos vernos otra vez? Quiero hacerlo contigo.- Esa intringante mujer decía, devorando a Viktor con la mirada._

_Yuuri sentía una furia descontrolada recorrer sus venas. Por Kami y todo lo que sea santo en esta tierra, iba a matar a ambos si Viktor se atrevía a decir que sí._

_-¡Anya! Estamos en público, ¿cómo se te ocurre decir cosas así?- Lo cual no era un 'no'. Era tan doloroso, Viktor realmente lo había reemplazado con otra omega._

Ciertamente, Viktor lo había elegido por encima de ella. No era una persona que le sería infiel a su pareja, pero Yuuri tenía problemas imaginando que Viktor se ataría en una relación sin amor por años.

De la manera que Yuuri lo veía, debía tomar una decisión.

-¡Gracias, Yuuri! Con eso ya tengo información para poder proporcionar tus datos en caso haya algunas emergencia en el hospital.- Viktor se levantó de la mesa con su laptop, -Iré a correlacionar mis datos con tu diagnóstico.-

-¡Espera, Viktor!- Yuuri lo llamó antes de que se alejara de la mesa. -¿Todavía queda en pie lo de esta noche?-

Viktor no le dirigió la mirada, -No creo que hoy sea una buena noche para ello, no.-

Yuuri sintió un golpe en el pecho ante aquellas palabras, aún así persistió. -Por favor, siéntate Viktor.-

Viktor se sienta de nuevo en el asiento frente suyo, aunque la expresión de su rostro indicaba que preferiría estar en cualquier otro lugar que aquí.

-Quiero que hablemos sobre _nuestra_ relación y Kenjirou.- Yuuri declaró con firmeza aún cuando sentía que su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora. -Me hubiera gustado tener más tiempo para tocar este tema con tranquilidad pero como ves, eso ya no tiene lugar.-

Viktor se puso a la defensiva, su boca firmemente decaído en disgusto y mirando a Yuuri como si lo fuera a reprender por algo injusto.

-No me mires así. Yo lo he culpado por años por haber arruinado nuestra relación. Ambos sabíamos que estaba enamorado de mí desde hace años.- Yuuri comenzó, -No era correcto lo que hizo pero cometió un error y ya pagó por ello.-

La cara de Viktor permanecía inmutada con la terquedad de no perdonarlo sin importar lo que Yuuri dijese. Debía haber algo que podría hacer para que Viktor pudiera aceptar la situación sin mayor problema.

-Pasé siete años pensando que me fuiste infiel con ese desgraciado, no puedes esperar que lo supere tan fácil.- Viktor gruño, su voz baja y peligrosa en una manera que rara vez Yuuri había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar. No podía evitar pensar que era muy sensual y masculino, si lo usara en la cama Yuuri seguramente no resistiría mucho.

-No espero que lo olvides. Si quieres hazle la vida difícil, lo merece por idiota, pero trata de perdonarlo.- Viktor seguía tercamente ignorándolo, y Yuuri usó una táctica que no había usado en años. -¿Por mí?-

La cara de Viktor quebró en indecisión y Yuuri quedó maravillado de que todavía por usarlo. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, esperanza creciendo en su pecho como una flor brotando de su capullo después de un largo invierno y sentía que su futuro se abría frente suyo. Tal vez, tal vez aún podían revivir su amor.

Viktor pataleaba, su expresión perdiendo su rigidez y torciéndose en un esfuerzo valiente de mantenerlo, -Bien.- soltó a regañadientes. -Lo perdonaré con una condición.-

Yuuri lo miró atento, listo para aceptar o negar su proposición.

-Dame tu permiso para tocarte. Quiero tu permiso para poder tocarte en cualquier momento.- Viktor le extendió una mano pidiendo la mano del japonés, quien no dudó en depositarla en la suya.

Sólo podía asentir, su mirada perdida en la de Viktor mientras como magnetos volvían una vez más al otro. Labios tocando suavemente.

La puerta principal se abre de golpe haciéndolos saltar en los brazos del otro, -¡Sal a donde pueda verte, ruso de mierda!- viene la voz de Guang Hong.

Ambos salen juntos a la puerta para ver a Guang Hong con una mirada fulminante y a un Leo sonriente que amablemente saluda. -Hola, Yuuri. Viktor, bienvenido de vuelta.-


	8. Esquivando balas

-Hola, Leo. Guang Hong, no le hables a Viktor de esa manera.- Yuuri cruzó sus brazos mientras que le devolvía la mirada fulminante a Guang, no iba a permitir que ni su hermano del alma arruine el progreso que tenía con Viktor.

-Le hablaré como me dé la gana hasta entender porqué se fue y te dejó sin una sola palabra. ¿Vas a protegerlo, Yuuri?- Guang Hong interrogó, el fuego en sus ojos y la fuerza en la que presionaba a Yuuri haciendo que este se erice ante el antagonismo.

-Viktor me ha dado sus razones y para mi son más que suficientes.- Gruño, nada realmente era suficiente para poder justificar ese dolor pero Guang Hong no tenía para qué saber eso. No hasta que Viktor sea su esposo.

-¿Razones suficientes? ¿Qué razón podría realmente ser suficiente para romperte el corazón, dejarte miserable y deprimido por **años** y no estar para ti cuando lo necesitabas después de la muerte de tu mamá? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco, Yuuri? No hay razones suficientemente buenas para que arruines lo que tienes con Kenjirou por este hombre.- Así que te de esto trataba. Minami había ido a contarle todo a Guang Hong.

-¡No tengo nada con Kenjirou! Él es como mi hermano y **nunca** va a ser  nada más que eso. No lo quiero de esa manera y nunca he demostrado el más mínimo interés de que ese sea mi futuro.- Si necesitaba gritárselo a Kami mismo lo haría para que las personas ya dejen de tratar de decirle qué decisiones tomar en su vida. -Me voy a casar con Viktor y ni tú ni nadie puede tomar esa decisión por mi.-

La cara de Guang Hong parecía como si lo hubieran abofeteado por la manera laxa en la que su cara había caído con la sorpresa de ese anuncio, sus ojos buscando en la forma de Yuuri alguna señal de que no sea cierto. Estuvo callado un momento antes de que su cara cambiara a enojo.

Leo lo agarró por la cadera y lo volteó a verlo, con unas pequeñas palabras en alguna lengua china que ni Viktor ni Yuuri entendían. Hablaron un poquito hasta que pequeñas lagrimas cayeran de los ojos de Guang por la frustración y Leo se aseguró de abrazarlo y consentirlo.

-Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos antes de que se digan cosas hirientes entre buenos amigos- anunció Leo, mientras Guang Hong se veía claramente molesto pero resignado en sus brazos. -Para lo que valga, yo creo que es bueno que hayan arreglado aquel malentendido y que se vayan a casar.-

-Traidor- murmuró Guang en sus brazos.

Leo continuó como si no lo hubiese oído, -Es algo importante de que estés aquí de nuevo después de tantos años. Yo confío que esa es la prueba de su amor. Invítennos a la boda, ¿si?-

Con eso, Leo se despidió deseándoles buenas noches y junto Guang Hong salieron de la casa. Guang Hong no le dirigió a ninguno de los dos palabra.

El silencio de la casa se sentía sofocante después de aquel episodio, las palabras de Guang Hong retumbaban en la cabeza de Yuuri mientras su corazón pataleaba para poder aceptar que muchas más personas de las que pensó iban a estar en contra de su matrimonio con Viktor.

Viktor se acercó lentamente a donde él, al llegar lo acunó en sus brazos y lo sostuvo. Se sentía bien estar dentro de los brazos de Viktor con su cuerpo actuando como manta mientras se hacía un pequeño espacio entre su quijada y la intersección entre su cuello y hombro. Se sentía tan seguro y como si la discordia que se había formado en su corazón lentamente iba reformándose en algo más tranquilo.

No perdería esto por nada del mundo.

-Bueno,- Viktor interrumpió el silencio, -por lo menos Leo parece apoyarnos.- Yuuri solo atinó a suspirar hondo, en todo el tiempo que ha conocido a Leo hoy había realmente demostrado que podía con Guang cuando el chino se descontrolaba.

Viktor lo guió hacía la sala donde él tomó asiento y lo invitó a regresar a sus brazos. Yuuri no dudó en usar todo el espacio del sofá para echarse sobre su alfa. Ambos se recostaron sobre el mueble y Yuuri se acurrucó para poder escuchar los latidos de Viktor. A lo mejor si escuchaba lo suficiente entendería cómo mejorar la relación entre él y Viktor, como mejorar todo ese dolor que todavía existía entre ellos y que lo carcomía por dentro.

-Gracias por luchar por mi deseo egoísta de casarnos.-

-Más te vale que esto no me cueste la amistad de Guang.- Yuuri gruñó como si realmente hubiera sido una actuación de su parte, como si no fuera su más profundo deseo que Viktor se quede a su lado para siempre, -¡qué agotador! Primero papá, después Kenjirou y ahora Guang. ¿Cómo planeas pagarme por mis penas?- bromeó.

Viktor hizo un sonido de entendimiento, -Entiendo. ¿Qué te gustaría como recompensa por ser mi caballero de brillante armadura?-

No podía evitar reírse un poco ante aquella imagen mental. Pensó un rato, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de la calidez de su alfa. Debía elegir algo que lo ayude a recuperar a Viktor, algo que lo una más a Viktor, algo que amerite tanta amargura que iba a tener que lidiar con, algo que los hiciera felices a ambos...

-Quiero una cita cada vez que tenga que tener este tipo de peleas, con este ya me debes tres.- Las mejillas de Yuuri estaban muy enrojecidas pero miraba fijamente a Viktor para demostrarle que era exactamente lo que quería.

Viktor parpadeó un par de veces, abriendo y cerrando la boca, una tenue sonrisa haciendo lugar en su rostro, -Si eso es lo que deseas, así será.-

Yuuri asintió, alegre que haya logrado que Viktor sonriera. Quería más como “pago” por defender su relación, pero tampoco quería que Viktor pensara que solamente lo quería para satisfacer su deseo de tener pareja, después de todo era una idea para mejorar su relación no empeorarla.

-¿Te agrada la idea?- preguntó.

Viktor asintió con la cabeza, -Sí, está bien. Si eso es lo que tu deseas, podemos hacer eso.- Yuuri sentía que aún quería decir algo, pero Viktor se quedó callado.

La puerta principal abrió y su papá entró.

~*~

Chris culpaba a Viktor de todo esto.

Lo culpaba de que fuera un idiota tan carismático, que tuviera lazos familiares con Chris mismo, que se haya dejardo engatusar por Anya y que después haya huido a casarse con su Yuuri.

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar, Chris?- la voz formal y seria de la Madam Evgenia Nikiforova venía de su celular.

Chris estaba en el baño del primer piso de la casa de los padres de Viktor, donde Georgi y Anya estaban con los padres de su amigo conversando en la cocina. -Madam, necesito que haga que Georgi no pueda ir en plan de encontrarse con Viktor.-

Podía sentir su sorpresa e inconformidad por el recibidor pon más que ella no dijera una sola palabra, -¿Qué razón puede ser suficientemente bueno como para negarle a mi Georgi ir a encontrarse con Viktor? Mucho menos cuando sé de primera mano lo mucho que se quieren, al punto de llamarse hermanos.-

Chris sentía como crecía la animosidad de Madam Nikiforova, -Mire, lo que pasa es que Viktor tiene a una omega obsesionada con él que lo busca, lo llama, lo aísla de cualquier competencia y se encarga de agradarle a sus padres. Viktor, el muy ingenuo, ha permitido que ella se acerque mucho a él.-

La Madam hace un sonido de comprensión, -¿Y qué tiene Georgi que ver con esto?-

Recuerda aquellas miradas que Georgi le dedicaba a Anya de manera casual pero con callado cariño, recuerda las veces que apelaba a Viktor para abrirse a Anya y darle felicidad a aquella omega. -Georgi está enamorado de ella y cree que hace lo correcto en ayudarlos a estar juntos. Están en plan de ir juntos, si él no va ella tendrá que ir conmigo. Lo cual es preferible, así podré evitar que arruine el matrimonio de Viktor.-

-¿Entonces, estás de acuerdo de que Viktor se case con ese omega japonés?-

Chris recuerda poco pero todavía recuerda la fiesta de graduación, -Sólo los vi juntos por un minuto y miles de fotos de ellos juntos en el pasado, pero parecían que ambos pensaban que el otro colgaba la luna y las estrellas.-

No es experto en distinguir expresiones en asiáticos pero su mirada estaba colgada de Viktor, absorbiendo su cara y todas sus facciones. No sonreía, no coqueteaba con Viktor, parecía nervioso e incomodo, pero cuando Viktor lo guió, no hubo duda en su cara ni en sus expresiones corporales a la hora de seguirlo. Ambos andaban cómodos con uno el otro de una manera que Viktor nunca había estado con ninguna otra mujer u omega. Viktor con su mirada de deseo y dolor eran más que suficiente para saber sin introducción que aquel japonés era el infame Yuuri Katsuki.

-Y sí no es mucha molestia, Madam, por favor comuníquese con Viktor, el muy idiota tiene su celular apagado y no contesta. Si va a casarse con Yuuri, debe ser antes de que esa mujer pise Japón.- Chris continuó, pensando en las mil llamadas que le había hecho al ruso antes de llamar a su abuela.

La Madam hizo un sonido de frustración, ciertamente su nieto favorito le estaba dando mucho problema estos días. Sólo esperaba que su amigo no estaba cometiendo un error en apurar su matrimonio.

_Por favor, Viktor, piensa antes de actuar. Es lo único que pido._

Terminó la conversación con la matriarca de la familia Nikiforov y salió del baño, haciendo bastante ruido para no despertar sospecha sobre sus acciones. Sin más regresó a la cocina.

-¡Ya regresé!- Anunció el suizo, -Les recomiendo no usar el baño por siquiera un par de horas. Wacala, ¿qué habré comido?-

-Ay, Chris. No necesitamos saber eso- Doña Galya dice, su cara asqueada por la declaración. Chris rió ante eso y a manera de juego ella tira de su oído suavemente mientras ríe.

-¿Y bien, cuándo salimos de aquí para Japón?- Chris inicia abruptamente.

Georgi es el que le responde, -Estamos pensando salir para allá en dos días, aprovechando que mañana nos entregan los certificados de haber culminado nuestra residencia.-

-Suena bien. No le perdonaré a Viktor haberse ido sin decirle nada a nadie.- Chris dice con enojo muy real.

-¿Qué creen que esté haciendo ahora? ¿Estará comiendo bien?- pregunta Anya con la cara sombría y su hermosa cara llena de preocupación.

-No te preocupes. Hiroko no dejaría que Viktor tenga hambre,- aseguró Sergei, -Muchas veces Viktor regresaba a la casa con las sobras de lo que se comió en la casa de los Katsuki. Dudo que lo tengan sin comer.-

-No puedo evitar preocuparme. No conozco a los Katsuki. Deben ser buenas persona, por todo lo que ustedes me dicen pero no puedo evitar pensar que su lugar es aquí con su familia.- Anya dijo, mirando a todos con ojos grandes y preocupados de película de Disney. La señora Galya y Georgi se comían su actuación como pan caliente, asintiendo con la cabeza. Sin duda ambos pensando en el deber que asumiría Viktor como siguiente cabecilla de la familia Nikiforov. Hasta el señor Sergei asentía la cabeza ante esas palabras.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, debemos ir a Japón a convencerlo de regresar.- Chris anunció, -Compraré las entradas de los tres.-

Todos se exaltaron ante aquella noticia, especialmente Anya y Georgi, -¿En serio, Chris?-

-Sí, muy en serio. Compraré los pasajes, ya después ustedes me lo pueden pagar.- Anya comenzó a sonreír y a emocionarse con la idea. Sólo esperaba que Madam Nikiforova pueda comunicarse con Viktor y este se logre casar antes que todo se vaya a la mierda.

_Me la vas a deber, Viktor, me la vas a deber._


	9. Lo más importante

Viktor despide a Yuuri en la puerta, labios rojos del pasional beso que compartió con su prometido y cara embobada de euforía. La vida de casados le parecía cada vez más y más apetecible mientras más tiempo pasaba junto a su omega, el conversar sobre cosas cotidianas, compartir una cama, darse caricias y despedirse de uno el otro con un beso, era tan especial y exactamente una parte fundamental de sus fantasías por años.

Como ya venía siendo costumbre, Viktor prendió el roaming después de unos minutos de apreciar su nueva vida con Yuuri y se sentó en la cocina para ver qué de nuevo había ocurrido desde ayer. Casi inmediatamente notificaciones comenzaron a aparecer a montones. Llamadas perdidas de Chris, de Georgi, de Anya, de su mamá, mensajes de todos ellos y noticias de sus múltiples redes sociales.

Se dispuso a ignorar gran parte de ellos y de desactivar las funciones de avisos para que no sepan cuando se conectó a sus redes ni si había visto los mensajes de ellos. De la nada comenzó a sonar su timbre de llamada entrante, estaba tentado de no contestar pero el nombre de Yakov hizo que aceptara la llamada sin pensar, -Aló, Yakov.-

-Viktor,- vino la voz del hombre, -ya he llegado a Japón con tus papeles. Estaré llegando dentro de dos horas a donde estas. Tu abuela quiere que mantengas tu celular prendido. Tu amigo suizo está tratando de prevenir la llegada de una joven omega.-

Viktor sentía una creciente frustración hacía Anya, se estaba inmiscuyendo mucho en su vida. Él no era estúpido para no ver que ella lo había estado siguiendo por años -De cierta manera le agradaba eso de ella, era señal de ser una persona dedicada- pero Chris tenía razón sobre ella, no pararía de seguirlo hasta que obtenga lo que quiere.

No quiere pensar en lo cerca que había estado de ceder. No quiere pensar en las veces en que parecía que era su única opción para no quedarse solo. No quiere pensar en el hueco que sentía en el alma que tenía forma de Yuuri y ahora se encuentra lentamente reacostumbrándose a que el hueco que antes ocupaba ahora se expandía para aceptar a este nuevo Yuuri que recién estaba conociendo.

No quiere pensar que iba a darle una oportunidad a Anya.

-Gracias, Yakov.- Terminó la llamada, debía casarse antes de que las cosas se complicaran más.

~*~

Yuuri sabía que no debía distraerse mucho, habían muchos niños haciendo su usual mezcolanza de temperas a la hora de hacer sus dibujos para mamá y papá, pero el recuerdo del miembro viril de Viktor dentro suyo lo llevaba a la distracción. Ya habían sido muchos días en los cuales la memoria de la pasión entre ellos lo descontrolaba y moriría por un _encore_.

Masumi y él rondaban la clase vigilando que los niños terminaran sus dibujos y no se distraigan dibujando sobre la carpeta o tratando de pintar los dibujos de sus compañeros. Más de uno tenía la cara sucia, habían algunos que estaban tratando de limpiarse las manos de la tempera en la mesa y uno no dejaba de pedirle ir al baño para limpiarse las manos carita frustrada por la condición de sus manos y por la desgradable sensación de la tempera sobre su piel.

Se detuvo un momento para observar a Masumi tratar de convencer a dos alumnos de ya no seguirlo por la habitación y sentarse para terminar sus dibujos. Cada vez que iban a sus asientos y Masumi regresaba a ayudar a algunos niños con sus dibujos, ellos volvían a pararse para seguirlo por la habitación.

Pobre Masumi, los niños saben con quienes es fácil hacer lo que quieren y con su deseo fervente de que los niños lo quieran él hacía lo posible para que ellos sean felices en vez de guiarlos para seguir las dinámicas de la clase sin requintar.

-Yuuri-sensei, ¡mira mira! Hice un conejo. Un conejo. ¡Mira! Es taaan lindo.- le gritó una pequeña desde su mesa al otro lado del salón.

-Es un dibujo muy bonito, Sumire-chan, pero no necesitas gritar. Si quieres que lo vea, levanta la mano y espera a que yo me acerque.- La pequeña levantó su mano con suprema emoción, con una sonrisa cálida se acercó a ver su distorcionado dibujo de un conejo.

Dos niños más se sumaron detrás de Masumi y con resignación, Yuuri habló con los niños para que se sentarán y dejarán de seguir a Masumi por la habitación.

-¡Sí, Yuuri-sensei!- risitas y se iban a sentar.

-No necesitabas hacer eso, yo ya los había convencido de hacerme caso.- Malagradecido como él mismo, Masumi se volteó y continuó por la habitación como si nada hubiera pasado. Otro niño se paró para seguirlo por la habitación.

El final del día llegó como una linda conclusión de la impulsividad de sus alumnos y su deficiente asistente.

-¡Yuuri!- Phichit entró emocionado a su salón mientras Yuuri iba arreglando el salón y chequeando que nadie haya olvidado algo mientras Masumi iba a despedir a los alumnos a la puerta de la guardería, -Yuuri, ¿porqué no me dijiste que regresaste con Viktor?-

Su amigo estaba sumamente enfocado en sacarle una respuesta, tanto así que Yuuri ni se hizo ilusiones de poderlo engañar. -Es que todo pasó muy rápido...-

-Oh~ Yuuri, no me digas que lo secuestraste y trajiste a Hasetsu para sea el padre de tu bebé.- ¿Cómo lo supo? No era exactamente lo que ocurrió pero ¿era tan transparente de que Viktor era la única opción que quería para padre de su bebé?

¿Qué respuesta podía darle? ¿Era posible siquiera decir la verdad sin que parezca una completa locura?

Sin poder decir nada, los ojos de Phichit se abrieron en sorpresa, -Oh por kami, ¿de verdad lo secuestraste para que sea el padre de tu bebé?-

-¡Qué no lo secuestré!- Atinó a responder. Yuuri en ningún momento lo secuestró, él vino sólo.

Phichit sonrío a mil por hora, sin duda pensando en qué buen chisme era esto. -Lo sedujiste, ¿no es cierto? ¡Que osado, Yuuri!-

-¡Phichit! ¡Por favor, yo no sé hacer eso!- Chilló lo más bajo que podía, no podía permitir que Phichit dijera algo que terminara como el chisme del pueblo. Todavía habían profesores en los otros salones que rondeaban ahora que ya no tenían alumnos que enseñar y cualquiera podría escuchar una cosa y sacar una conclusión errónea.

-Mira, lo único que pasó fue que nos volvimos a ver y queremos volver a intentar nuestra relación. Si todo va bien, nos casaremos.- Trató de explicar pero ya tenía un mal presentimiento ante el brillo en los ojos de Phichit.

-¡TE VAS A CASAR!- Phichit chilló, comenzando a saltar en su sitio de la emoción.

-¿Quién se va a casar?- Yuko asomó la cabeza dentro del salón.

Yuuri se lanzó contra Phichit para cerrarle la boca, pero sí se volteó donde Yuko para decirle simplemente, -Me han pedido matrimonio y dentro de poco me casaré, pero todavía estamos coordinando los detalles.-

-¡Felicidades!- le deseó Yuko aparentemente genuinamente feliz por él, -¿Quién es tu prometido? ¿Minami?-

Yuuri podía sentir su paciencia terminándose con ese comentario, -Minami va a ser el padrino de bodas, pero no el novio. Viktor va a ser mi esposo.-

Los ojos de Yuko se abieron hasta más no poder y su boca quedó colgada, cuando se recuperó no podía formar bien palabras, -¿V-Viktor? ¿regresó? ¡Oh por kami!- Se puso a saltar y Phichit se le unió durante un rato en donde chillaron de emoción.

-Ah cierto.- Phichit paró en seco, -Te está esperando afuera.-

¿Viktor estaba afuera? Los ojos de Yuuri miraban desesperadamente por la habitación analizando qué debía hacer para terminar el día y suspiró, no había forma que se pueda ir sin terminar de arreglar la habitación y preparar los materiales para el siguiente día.

Triste dijo, -¿Creen que puedan decirle que me espere un poco? Aún debo terminar de preparar mi salón para mañana.-

-¿De qué hablas?- Exigió Phichit, -Yo terminaré las cosas aquí, ve a saludar al amor de tu vida.-

Yuko se unió y ambos lo empujaron a la puerta, donde a duras penas lo dejaron agarrar sus cosas antes de salir disparado para la puerta donde Viktor lo esperaba.

Salió casi embalado, quería ver a Viktor. Moría por tenerlo en sus brazos otra vez, verlo allí parado por la puerta con Masumi inclinándose hacía él mientras esperaba tratando de crear distancia entre ellos casi ni registró en su cabeza. Lo único que importaba era que allí estaba él.

No podía detenerse y Viktor lo vio venir, su cara iluminándose al verlo y le extendió los brazos.

Yuuri saltó dentro de sus brazos, derritiéndose en el abrazo de su alfa. -Yuuri,- vino la hermosa voz de Viktor mientras el alfa se amoldaba alrededor de Yuuri como si quisiera nunca dejarlo ir.

La calidez de sus brazos hacían que algo dentro suyo se calmara, estaba tan contento que Viktor estuviese aquí, era como una confirmación de que no era una sueño que Viktor se encontrara aquí, que haya decidido estar con Yuuri. Era como un sueño hecho realidad, como si nunca se hubiera ido.

Y luego recordó donde estaban al escuchar el cuchicheó de madres de familia y la voz de uno de sus estudiantes diciendo "Aww que lindo".

Yuuri se torna a ver a algunos de sus alumnos y sus madres cuchucheando mientras miraban descaradamente el abrazo entre ellos, Yuuri se alejó un poco pero sostuvo la mano de Viktor entre los suyos tratando de olvidar sus espectadores sin dejar que pensaran que Viktor no estaba para él exclusivamente.

Lo llevó a una distancia razonable donde nadie los escuche hablar y comenzó, -Viktor, ¿qué haces aquí? No que me disguste que estés aquí, pero me hubieras dicho para estar listo para irnos juntos.- Yuuri hablaba casi sin poderlo mirar directo a los ojos, sus mejillas rojas y apenado de sentirse tan emocionado de que Viktor lo recoja del trabajo.

-Quería conversar contigo de algunas cosas y no pude esperar.- Viktor le da una sonrisa pícara que a la vez es tan tierna que Yuuri siente que su corazón palpita con tanta fuerza que no podía ser una conversación tan mala. -No esperaba tan cálida bienvenida.-

Sus mejillas nunca van a retornar a su color habitual si Viktor no dejaba de avergonzarlo, -Podemos ir casa ahora si lo deseas, ya terminé por hoy.-

Viktor se volteó a despedirse de algunas personas, niños y antiguos compañeros de clase que se habían quedado a recoger a sus hijos de la guardería. Yuuri agradecía a los cielos que Viktor no estuviera tan embobado como él o se hubieran ido sin tenerle ninguna consideración para los niños que allí estuviesen o los cotorros de sus ex-compañeros que seguro que se quedaron para el chisme.

Después de despedirse, Yuuri no podía evitar sentirse contento y a la vez consciente de sí mismo. Esta era la primera vez que iba a caminar con Viktor por Hasetsu desde que regresaron de San Petersburgo. Todo el mundo que supiera quién es Katsuki Yuuri estaría mirando y preguntándose quién era el alfa apuesto que andaba con él, y todo aquel que recordara a Viktor iba a saber que habían regresado. No había duda de ello con sus manos unidas mientras caminaban.

Ambos iban caminando por la calle sin decir mucho, solo disfrutando de estar juntos y sentirse para de una unidad de nuevo. La cara de Yuuri no había dejado de sonreír desde que Viktor lo había abrazado y Viktor andaba con el mismo buen humor mientras caminaban.

-Yuuri,- Viktor llamó, después de 10 mins de caminata. -Quiero hablar contigo sobre algo importante.-

Yuuri asintió para que continuara, tratando de no ponerse nervioso, pero no lo estaba logrando porque Viktor se había apagado. Su humor estaba más serio y Yuuri no estaba seguro qué esperar.

Viktor le tomó las manos y lo guió para que lo siguiera, pasando los arbustos cercanos y bajo el camino que los llevaría al lago donde Minami...

Lo guió de las manos sin decir nada, llevándolo hasta el mismo árbol caído donde se había sentado, donde en una de sus frecuentes torpezas había caído y habían llevado a que Viktor pensara que lo había engañado. Viktor lo llevó justo al lugar donde había estado ese día. El cielo estaba rojizo, en un atardecer bellísimo que una vez más lo hacía recordar aquel día.

-Yuuri,- Viktor dijo, arrodillándose frente suyo y sacando una cajita negra que abrió, dando a ver su contenido que era un hermoso anillo dorado, -quiero recobrar este lugar, recobrar nuestras memorias y convertirlos en algo nuestro de nuevo. Quiero que podamos perdonarnos y seguir adelante juntos. Más que nada deseo llenar tus días de felicidad tal como tu lo haces conmigo.-

Sacó el anillo de su estuche y se lo presentó a Yuuri, pidiendo su mano con la suya en clara pregunta y Yuuri se la dio sin pensar. Viktor le puso el anillo con sumo cuidado, como si en hacerlo consistía la respuesta que iba a recibir a la pregunta que todavía no realizaba.

-Yuuri,- Viktor llamó una vez más besando la mano que había recibido su anillo, -¿te casarías conmigo?-

Si estallar en llanto era una respuesta, Yuuri ciertamente había dado su aprobación antes de que Viktor pudiera terminar su pregunta pues había comenzado a llorar ni bien vio los anillos. Su cabeza dando la confirmación antes de que sus palabras pudiesen.

Viktor lo atrajo hacía si y lo abrazó con fuerza, limpiándole la cara y besándolo cada tanto con una sonrisa de corazón tan típico de él. Él reía mientras Yuuri lloraba y eran un par de locos que iban a casarse.


	10. El día de la boda

-Ya entregué mis documentos a la oficina de registro.- Viktor dijo tiempo después ya en el cuarto de Yuuri, mientras se secaba la cabeza después de su ducha.

Yuuri, que había estado perdido en su cabeza mirando su anillo de compromiso, a duras penas podía entender qué había dicho. Se sentía ofuscado, como si el mundo le hubiera volteado la tortilla, como si todos hablaran al revés y su mente tratase de entenderlo, como si Viktor le hubiera pedido matrimonio...

Lo cual, irónicamente, fue exactamente lo que ocurrió.

-¿Ah?- Yuuri trató de descifrar lo que acababa de decir. Se demoró pero finalmente su mente se despejó lo suficiente para poder entenderlo, -¡Ah! ¿Ya lo entregaste? Ah ya, ¿entonces qué nos falta?-

-Era lo último. Ahora solo falta fijar la fecha.- La cabeza de Yuuri se sentía como si volvía a entrar en un estado de confusión ante la noticia, sólo faltaba una fecha para convertirse en Yuuri Nikiforov. Su corazón se descontrolaba de emoción y nervios.

Respiró profundo para poder recobrar algo de serenidad y poder pensar, -Para mí es mejor que nos casemos durante el fin de semana para poder regresar al trabajo el lunes. Todo esto es muy imprevisto y no da tiempo para nada grande o para pedir permisos en el trabajo.-

Viktor asintió sin problemas, -Tenemos tiempo todavía para la luna de miel Barroca que siempre has querido.-

Su risa fue inmediata, igual que su sonrisa, -Ese siempre fue tú sueño, Viktor.-

Viktor se dejó caer sobre la cama, haciéndolos saltar a ambos antes de acurrucarse junto a Yuuri y depositándole un beso cuando llegó lo suficientemente cerca. -Mi error, tu sueño fue siempre una escena de película de horror en una cabaña en el medio del bosque.-

Yuuri estaba muy contento como para no tomar aquello en broma y rió. -Tu sabes muy bien que era porque todo el mundo andaba interrumpiéndonos cuando las cosas se ponían buenas.- Ante aquella insinuación no pudo evitar depositar un beso sobre los labios de su alfa cargada de pasión, un deseo de más intimidad y que los dejaba deseando más.

Sus besos cada vez se volvían más insistentes, de roces de labios que se iban separando con cada beso volviéndose más profunda y más insistente. El roce de sus lenguas marcando el momento en el que se sentían perdidos en el remolino de sentimientos de placer y deseo.

Las manos de Viktor lo acariciaban por encima de su ropa y en aquellas manos Yuuri sabía que yacía el anillo de Viktor que hacía juego con el suyo. Fue sencillo dejarse ir.

Pasear sus manos por el entrepierna de Viktor hacía que el ruso lanzara su cabeza para atrás y le sacaba los sonidos más eróticos, amaba sentir cómo Viktor lo deseaba. Se sacó el polo sin siquiera pensarlo, amando como la cara de Viktor brillaba con la piel expuesta. Su lengua y boca haciendo mapas sobre su piel y revisitando los lugares que sabía que lo enloquecían.

Quería más, quería que Viktor le hiciera lo que quisiera, que lo amase como lo hizo durante su celo, que le diera bien duro como el alfa que era.

Yuuri aprovechó para desabrocharle los pantalones y bajarle el cierre cuando su alfa se estaba quitando la camisa, disfrutando lo apretada que se veía la prenda sobre su Viktor. La mirada penetrante de Viktor llena de deseo lo impulsó a quitarse el pantalón mirando fijamente a Viktor.

Aquellas manos terminan de desvestirlo y lo tocan íntimamente, frotándolo y hundiendo sus manos dentro suyo. No podía contener su placer, sus gemidos desbordándose y hundiendo la habitación.

El miembro de Viktor era una imagen de virilidad que lo llenaba de deseo y que aquel placer de unir sus cuerpos, lo hacía sentir parte de Viktor como si los dos fuesen dos piezas que juntos se complementaban como ningún otro. Sentía que el tiempo había retrocedido y que la felicidad de ser amado por Viktor era la ambrosía más dulce.

Su nombre en los labios de Viktor como la melodía más dulce lo llevaba a pedir más y más de su alfa, queriéndolo hasta en el último centímetro de su piel, en lo más profundo de su ser y alrededor suyo como una manta. Quería a Viktor tanto que no sabía qué hacer con tanto deseo, hasta que rebosó con su nombre en sus labios y el nudo de Viktor enterrado en su ser uniéndolos de la manera más intima.

Al recuperar su aliento, Yuuri los limpió con su polo descartado y Viktor los tapó con las cobijas. Ambos se sostuvieron en la oscuridad sintiendo que, por primera vez en años, estaban en el lugar preciso.

~*~

  
Al despertar, sus cuerpos volvieron a unirse adictos a la intimidad y la sensación del roce entre sus pieles.

-Iré a preparar el desayuno.- Viktor anunció, cara alegre y relajada. Era una expresión que le recordaba al pasado, a un Viktor que no conocía el dolor de su separación y que no le cerraba su corazón.

Su sonrisa, tranquila también, cómoda en el conocimiento que sus cuerpos otras vez se conocían y que una barrera más había caído entre ellos, se tornó pícara, -Deberíamos bañarnos primero.-

Viktor le extendió una mano y lo levantó de la cama para ir juntos a la ducha. A pesar de que realmente se limpiaron los cuerpos, la sensualidad entre ellos los llevó a una vez más dejarse llevar por la lujuria.

Llegaron muy cansados a la cocina, Yuuri no dudaba que hoy también andaría distraído por culpa de la polla de Viktor pero por muy diferente motivo. Sólo pensar en ello le puso una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ah, cierto.- Viktor dijo, -Yuuri, tenemos que hablar sobre el día de nuestro matrimonio. Yo sé que probablemente quieres que nos casemos durante el fin de semana, pero ¿qué te parece si nos casamos durante la semana?-

La sorpresa que siente lo abruma porque creía que Viktor haría sus planes considerando la disponibilidad del tiempo de Yuuri, -He faltado mucho al trabajo, Viktor. Si falto más me van a descontar los días que he faltado de mi sueldo.-

La cara de Viktor cae en derrota, -Lo siento, Yuuri. Yo sé que eso fue lo que me dijiste desde un principio, pero ¿no podría ser antes?- Su cara esperanzada le causa un deseo irracional de mover cielo y tierra para darle lo que desea, pero sabe que no puede.

El pánico que siente entre hacer lo que Viktor desee para cambiar la expresión de su cara y lo que debe hacer, junto con la preocupación de que Viktor quiera cambiarle los planes hace que sus siguientes palabras suenen molestas, -¿Porqué tienes tanta prisa de que nos casemos?-

La cara de Viktor decae y Yuuri tiene que obligarse a no dejarse convencer por aquella linda carita, -Tengo miedo.-

El corazón de Yuuri se altera con esas dos palabras. Viktor no debería tener miedo. Se levanta de su asiento para hacerse un lugar en la falda de Viktor, los brazos de su ruso sujetándolo de su cadera y su frente haciéndose un lugar sobre la clavícula de Yuuri.

-Chris, Anya y Georgi están haciendo planes de venir a Hasetsu. Yo sé que Chris me apoya, pero tengo miedo de que Anya y Georgi puedan hacer algo que posponga más la boda.- Viktor confiesa.

-¿Porqué haría Georgi algo para postergar la boda?- Yuuri pregunta, hasta donde sabía Georgi nunca había tenido problemas con la relación entre Viktor y Yuuri aunque sí le había mentido sobre el paradero de Viktor esos días después del beso de Minami.

-No lo sé.- Se queja su alfa, -pero sí sé que él cree que yo debería estar con Anya.-

-¿Porqué dices eso?- La curiosidad de saber a qué debe atenerse cuando lleguen es indispensable. No quiere desconfiar de Georgi. No quiere pensar en él como enemigo de la relación que tiene con Viktor. No quiere pensar así de él. Siempre ha sido tan bueno y Viktor lo quiere tanto. Lo destrozaría que Georgi estuviera de parte de Anya...

-No tengo un ejemplo concreto, mas que las veces en las que él me regañaba cuando pensaba que la trataba mal, pero nosotros no estabamos ni en planes en ese entonces. Siento que él la ayudaba a verse conmigo.- Viktor confesó, ojos azules una raya intensa de color en su pálida piel.

-¿Le has hablado sobre cómo te sientes al respecto?- Yuuri pregunta, y no puede evitar usar la voz que usa con sus niños.

-Sí lo hice, pero él cree que estoy siendo infantil.- El puchero que hace su alfa es tan lindo que no puede evitar sonreír y darle un dulce beso en la coronilla. Ama tanto a este gran bebé.

-Puedes portarte a veces como algunos de mis alumnos,- ríe, -pero creo que tú sabes porqué sientes que es así. Georgi puede haber estado haciendo eso porque pensaba que te estaba ayudando.-

Vio el reloj y entró en pánico, -¡Ay Kami, estoy tarde!-

Yuuri salió volando de su lugar en la falda de Viktor, para agarrar sus cosas del recibidor y Viktor agarra su mano en medio del caos de su mente.

En su mano está su bento, Viktor lo está jalando y juntos están corriendo. No entiende qué está ocurriendo y piensa en la mano que lo sujeta, lo seguiría a donde fuera.

No tiene la valentía para preguntarle a Viktor qué está haciendo. Tiene miedo de que Viktor lo suelte y curiosidad del siguiente paso que tome, incapaz de soltarse de su mano.

No separan sus manos para ponerse los zapatos, solamente presionando sus pies dentro de los zapatos para forzarlos a su lugar en sus pies y salen  disparados por la puerta de la casa, la cual cierra tras suyo con fuerza descontrolada y Yuuri musita sobre si estarán dejando algo o si todo estará bien dentro de la casa.

-¡TAXI!- grita su alfa y un carro va a su encuentro. Él abre la puerta y jala a Yuuri para que sea el primero en entrar. Tiene un breve momento de tristeza de ni siquiera tener un momento para despedirse, antes de que Viktor entre también en el carro y con voz rápida pero amable pide que se dirijan a la guardería.

El carro avanza y Viktor respira hondo tratando de recuperar su aliento. Yuuri sabe que está haciendo lo mismo pero todo su atención está en Viktor.

Viktor va a venir con él al trabajo.

Su corazón no sabe qué hacer con tanta emoción. Su cerebro no sabe porqué siente tanta emoción.  No es una cosa anormal. Yuuri ha antes tenido que tomar un taxi para llegar al trabajo. Supone que si tuviera que explicarlo que sería que hacer esta simple acción se siente como cuando Viktor solía caminar con él a casa, no es la acción misma la que lo emociona sino el hacerlo con Viktor, que Viktor haya elegido hacerla con él.

Aprieta la mano de Viktor con la suya, sonriendo cuando Viktor se voltea a verlo y su corazón hace piruetas cuando Viktor le devuelve la sonrisa.

No sabe si es una buena decisión ni sabe si llegará a arrepentirse de su decisión, pero aunque siente temor de estar abriendo muy rápido, muy precipitadamente, su corazón, se deja reclinarse y apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Viktor.

Viktor también se recuesta, abriéndose a que Yuuri este cómodo en su pecho. Tiene miedo, pero también tiene esperanza, como una cálida sensación en su pecho diciéndole que esto está bien y que todo saldrá bien.

~*~

  
Al llegar, Viktor se apura en abrir la puerta para Yuuri.

-Yo me quedaré a pagar el viaje. Tú entrar al trabajo, aún estás a tiempo.- Yuuri está saliendo cuando se voltea a depositarle un beso en los labios, es dulce y preciado y tan corto.

-Gracias.- Le dice y sus ojos son tan cálidos y su sonrisa tan hermosa que Viktor se siente perdido en él, pero se voltea y entra a la guardería sin voltear a verlo una última vez.

Suspira, no está bien. No está para nada bien lo que Yuuri le hace a su corazón.

A esté ritmo, mejor entregarse en una platilla de oro para ser destrozado. Yuuri tiene demasiado poder sobre él.

-No han cambiado nada.- Dice el conductor del taxi y Viktor se sobresalta, y lo reconoce como un conocido del colegio, Soho era su apellido si no se equivoca, -Bueno verte en Hasetsu de nuevo, Viktor. Disculpa que no te haya saludado antes pero nunca me ha gustado interrumpir a tortolos durante sus viajes.-

-No te preocupes, y es bueno estar de vuelta. ¿Cómo has estado?- Viktor se siente como un extraño en un lugar conocido pero reencontrarse con viejos conocidos lo hace sentir como si nunca se hubiera ido.

Lo asusta lo extraño que es que se sienta como si su vida hubiera pausado y recién ahora se estuviera reanudando.


	11. Prohibido Casarse

Yuuri no andaba exactamente distraído durante su clase pero, cada vez que veía el brillante anillo en su dedo anular, sentía que su cuerpo entero se llenaba de energía y un deseo de brincar y saltar, que cuando sonreía con la fuerza de mil soles la primavera saltaba temporadas para unirsele con el brillo del sol y el despertar de las flores multicolor.

-¡Yuuri-sensei está felíz!- Los niños decían cada vez que alguien entraba al salón, ya sea Masumi que genuinamente parecía feliz por él, Phichit que dijo que él también se encontraba feliz, Yuuko que les explicó que un anillo así era un anillo de compromiso y que se iba a casar lo cual hizo explotar en emoción a su clase y hacer una ronda de preguntas sobre lo que comprendía casarse y qué significaba para ellos el que Yuuri se case.

El problema fue cuando le dijeron a la directora que hacía sus rondas por los salones.

-Yuuri-sensei, parece que su clase anda más animado de lo usual. ¿A qué viene tanta emoción?- Preguntó la directora, sin duda un sutil regaño para que controlara su salón y que bajaran la voz.

-Disculpe, Directora Ayako, los niños están muy emocionados.- Yuuri se disculpó con ella antes de voltear a su salón, pero Sumire-chan estaba lista para interrumpirlo antes de que pudiera poner orden en su salón.

-Directora, ¡Yuuri-sensei se va a casar! ¡Va a tener bebés con el hombre que vino por él ayer!- gritó la pequeña y todo su salón gritaba sobre los nuevos datos que habían aprendido sobre el casarse y lo que más les interesó sobre ello.

La directora tenía una expresión sonriente pero Yuuri tenía la impresión que aquello señalizaba su despido eminente. -¡Qué emoción! ¿Verdad, niños? Sí, todos estamos muy feliz por Yuuri-sensei, pero todos tenemos deberes y obligaciones, y el deber de todos ustedes es prestar atención y no distraerse en clase. Hagamos silencio para no distraer a los demás alumnos.- Ella pronunció a los niños que se tapaban la boca con las manos en señal de silencio mientras asentían con la cabeza.

Yuuri no tenía duda que algo que su oración había sido dirigido hacía él y tenía la impresión que _deberes y obligaciones_ había sido dirigido hacía él pero no estaba al tanto de cuál era el problema.

Recordaba que Suzumiya del salón C estaba con descanso por maternidad, pero que estaría regresando en dos semanas.

Su mente regresó a esa primera reunión de profesoras que había tenido cuando ingresó con Masumi a trabajar.

-Les recordamos que nuestra institución dispone casi en su totalidad de individuos que llegarán en algún momento a ser madres y querán formar familias,- había dicho la directora, -pero les recuerdo que deben planear aquellos eventos en sus vidas para que no altere el funcionamiento normal de nuestra institución.-

Miró a todos de manera solemne y seria que inmediatamente hizo que tomaramos atención a sus palabras, -En especial lo menciono por los miembros de nuestra familia, porque yo los considero parte de nuestra familia institucional, que todavía no tienen pareja o recién están en planes con sus amados.-

Volteó a ver a Yuuri, Masumi, Phichit, Suzumiya y algunas otras personas de nuestro grupo, -Como nosotros hacemos nuestro mejor esfuerzo por acomodarlos y darles todo nuestro apoyo durante su gestación, esperamos también que puedan planificar su embarazo para que no coincida con el de sus compañeros y cause molestias a la hora de tener que asignar reemplazos para los salones.-

Regresando al presente, Yuuri rezaba de que no fuera por eso. Aunque no le veía caso de enojarse por ello, Suzumiya regresaba en dos semanas y para el momento en el que Yuuri estaría listo para su descanso de maternidad, ella ya habría retornado a su rol normal meses atrás. Además que ni sabía todavía si estaba desarrollándose un bebé en su interior.

La directora todavía sonreía pero Yuuri sabía sin duda que andaba molesta. -Yuuri-sensei tiene mucho que contarme sobre sus planes. Estoy deseosa de escuchar cuales son. Puede pasar por mi oficina para conversar después de clase, lo estaré esperando.- Con eso, ella salió de la clase despidiéndose de los alumnos.

El coro de voces infantiles despidiéndola, a pesar de ser adorable, solo hacían que se sintiera como un condenado yendo al encuentro con su verdugo.

Después de ello, trató de mantener su buen humor pero le resultaba difícil. No podía dejar de pensar en las estadísticas de omegas y mujeres que dejaban de trabajar después de casarse o quedar embarazados, su mente estaba atrapado en cuántas personas conocía que habían dejado de trabajar al casarse y cuántas habían seguido después de tener hijos. Yuuko era una de las pocas que conocía que aún trabajaba con 3 hijas encima pero ella también había recién empezado a trabajar después de su embarazo.

Tal vez había más detrás de eso que solamente la idea retrógrada que después de tener hijos la madre debía quedarse a cuidar la casa.

Tocó la puerta de la dirección después de clase, la secretaria le ofrece una sonrisa que no le da ninguna tranquilidad.

-Adelante.-

La directora está sentada detrás de su escritorio, sus manos tipeando de manera rápida y metódica con sus ojos firmamente puestos en la pantalla, -Toma asiento, Profesor Katsuki, estoy a punto de terminar.-

Usar los nombres propiamente de los profesores es para la facilidad de los alumnos, razón por la cual no es extraño que fuera de la hora de clase se vuelva al uso de apellidos, pero le choca, al único al que todavía no se acostumbrado a llamar por su nombre propio es a Masumi porque es muy odioso y le ha negado esa cercanía con él.

Ella termina su documento y se torna hacía él muy seria, -Profesor, déjeme comenzar por felicitarlo por sus prontas nupciales.-

Yuuri sonríe y agradece en voz baja por la felicitación.

-Dígame, Profesor, usted debe tener planes para su futuro. Aceptar unirse con otra persona en santo matrimonio es una decisión bastante importante para ser tomada a la ligera.- Ella menciona con disimulada ligereza.

-A decir verdad, fue una decisión espontánea, pero no planeamos que interfiera con mis obligaciones.- Yuuri se atreve a interrumpir.

Ella no parece tan molesta por su respuesta pero no parece haberse calmado mucho tampoco, -¿Acaso no está interrumpiendo ya con tus actividades en el salón de clase? Dime, Profesor, ¿usted no cree que yo debería ser la primera persona en saber sobre sus planes? Yo soy quien va a tener que averiguar qué hacer en caso de su matrimonio y seguramente de tu embarazo también.-

-Con todo respeto, usted no tiene nada que ver con mi matrimonio o mi embarazo. Mi prometido y yo podemos- La directora lo corta antes de que pueda terminar su oración.

-¡Claro que me compete!- Ella ruge, -¿Acaso ustedes tienen el bien de esta guardería en mente cuando piensan en su futuro? No, ustedes solo piensan en ustedes mismos.-

Ella extiende el silencio, -Qué egoísta eres, Katsuki Yuuri.-

Yuuri siente que un nudo se forma en su garganta, pero ella no ha terminado. -¿Piensan acaso en los alumnos que dejan en limbo durante su maternidad? ¿Piensan en qué será de sus posiciones si lo dejan para ser amos de casa que no hacen más que ocuparse del hogar? ¿Piensas tan poco del cariño que hemos puesto en ti y en tu crecimiento profesional dentro de nuestra institución?- Ella pregunta insistentemente.

-No piensan en nadie. No son agradecidos.- Yuuri está sacudiendo la cabeza. Él no es malagradecido, agradece mucho todo su cariño y dedicación para ellos. Yuuri solo quería un bebé con el hombre que ama, nunca quiso perjudicar a nadie. No estaba perjudicando a nadie. -Ustedes no piensan en el daño que le hacen a esos niños, lo mucho que van a salir perjudicados por tu falta de vocación, por tu egoísmo y falta de cariño.-

-¡No es eso!- Yuuri niega, -Mi pareja y yo hemos decidido casarnos en el fin de semana para no interrumpir las clases. No tengo pensado dejar de trabajar.-

-Espero que así sea, Señor Katsuki, espero que así sea.- Ella afirma y regresa a su asiento, -No está mal ser egoísta, pero hay cosas en la vida más grandes que nosotros mismos, Profesor Katsuki, como el futuro del país. Espero no tener que tener esta conversación con usted de nuevo.-

-Puede retirarse.-

Yuuri no sabía qué decir, qué pensar, lo único que sentía era que lo habían atacado injustamente. Con un nudo en la garganta y pocas ganas de que la directora lo viera llorar, se paró en silencio y fue a la puerta para retirarse.

Al cerrar la puerta, no pudo evitar que cayeran las lagrimas de sus ojos y se apuró en secarlas, apurándose para poder ir al baño a llorar en paz.

~*~

Anya no era estúpida.

Sabía muy bien que Christophe Giacometti era lo más alejado de un aliado que Anya podría tener. El hombre era inteligente, observador e sobretodo inmune a sus encantos. Sin embargo, pecaba de galante y libertino, y Anya tenía todas las intenciones de usar eso a su favor. Su filosofía de vivir y dejar vivir siendo lo única razón por la que Anya aún podía inmiscuirse en la vida de Viktor sin objeciones de parte del suizo.

No le cabía duda que el suizo tenía algo en mente al ofrecer comprar los boletos de avión para los tres, por más de que Georgi haya tenido que quedarse debido a asuntos familiares. La pregunta era: ¿qué ganaba con apurar su salida de Rusia?

Lo más probable era que planeara distraerla para evitar de que llegue al lugar correcto para que no logre encontrarse con Viktor. Después de todo, si ese japonés era inteligente, se embarazaría de él para obligarlo a casarse con él.

Por supuesto, no era seguro que Chris esté siquiera favor de la decisión de Viktor. Había reaccionado muy favorablemente ante la sugestión de Anya de que Viktor debía regresar a Rusia, tal vez demasiado favorablemente.

Anya solo podía seguir con su rol de niña buena para no romper personaje. Ya cuando pueda asegurar la mano de Viktor, podría dejar algunas cosas salir de su verdadero yo. Hasta entonces, Anya sabía muy bien el rol que debía tener.

-Chris, ya están llamando nuestro vuelo.- Anya llama dulcemente, usando ropa que le quitan algo de edad aunque sabe que no engaña a nadie.

Ella dejó de ser escolar hace mucho y ningún traje rosa con amarillo patito hará que eso cambié.

-Vamos entonces,- Chris urge y ambos suben entregando sus boletos.

-Dos boletos de primera clase con destino Japón - Australia.- Menciona la aeromoza al recepcionar sus pasajes.

Eso despierta signos de alarma en la cabeza de Anya. Por supuesto, Chris planea que ella se quede dormida y pierda la bajada.

-Chris, ¿no pudiste conseguir un boleto que parará en Japón al último? Así no voy a poder dormir antes de volver a ver a Viktor.- Anya se queja levemente mientras entran por el túnel de ingreso.

-Yo creí que querías llegar más rápido a Japón.- Se quejó en torno Chris, -Fue el vuelo más próximo que pude encontrar que va directo a Japón. Cualquier otro iba a ser más largo.-

Ambos suspiraron y tomaron sus asientos. Lo bueno era que tenían primera clase y Anya podía ir cómoda en su primer viaje en avión jamás.

Andaba un poco nerviosa y emocionada porque no sabía qué esperar, hasta cierto punto había elegido este vestido para realzar cualquier reacción que le ocurra durante este viaje. Aprovechando la libertad de no tener que vestir para que Viktor se fije en ella.

-Anya, ¿quieres chicle?- Chris le pregunta, sacando uno para meterselo a la boca.

-No, gracias.-

-¿Segura? Mientras estemos alzando el vuelo te pueden destaponar los oídos, masticar chicle puede ayudar a aliviar la presión.- Le explica plácidamente, mirándola con detenimiento.

-Bueno, aceptaré uno.- Anya tomó un y se lo metió a la boca, saboreando el sabor dulce del tutti frutti. Por lo menos Chris sabía elegir buenos sabores.

-Es tu primer viaje en avión, ¿verdad? Si tienes alguna pregunta, yo te lo puedo aclarar se deseas.- Ofrece, pero Anya sabe que está tratando de hacer que ella confíe en él y no se lo va a permitir.

Sin embargo, agradece de cualquier manera. ¿Qué había estado pensando? Ah cierto, colores; detestaba el color marrón.

Realmente el color marrón café era ridículo como color favorito, pero si usarlo lograba que Viktor se fije en ella, qué más daba.

El avión comenzó a moverse y Anya sintió su corazón acelerar. ¡Estaba ocurriendo! ¡Iba a volar! El avión iba cada vez más rápido y Anya sabía que las pistas de aterrizaje eran largas justamente para conseguir fuerza para alzar el vuelo.

-¡Ah!- soltó un grito al notar que el avión se inclinaba para arriba. Sus manos andaban ferozmente sujetas a los brazos del asiento, su corazón palpitando fuerte y su estómago hundiéndose al vencer la fuerza de gravidad donde el avión ya no tocaba el suelo.

_Oh Dios, estaba volando. Estaba volando. No estamos tocando el suelo. Oh por Dios que no se muera el motor. No quiero morir._

Miraba a los demás que estaban tranquilos en sus asientos. Christophe parecía casi aburrido mientras esperaba que el avión llegara a su altitud habitual para comenzar los 13 horas de vuelo que iban a haber entre Rusia y Japón.

Lo que hacía por el amor de un hombre hermoso y rico.

Ciertamente, Viktor era... Perfecto.

Realmente era exactamente lo que quería en un hombre: alguien incapaz de serle infiel a su pareja, un hombre generoso, manipulable, de buena familia, que tenía un poder innato de controlar un cuarto con solo su presencia y tan apuesto.

Era el alfa para su omega.

Anya solo quisiera que Viktor la quisiera de la misma manera que ella a él. Había luchado por años de quitarle aquel bucle que lo mantenía atado al omega japonés que llamaba cuando perdía la noción de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Solo un momento de reunión entre ellos y el trabajo de 7 años se vió completamente abolido. Un momento ella estaba planeando la manera más suave de seducirlo, de manipularlo para que se enamore de ella y que quiera estar con ella, y después aparece el japonés a arruinarle todo.

Anya sabía cómo hacer las cosas de manera correcta. Su madre se lo había enseñado hace tantos años, uno espera el momento en el cual el enemigo está débil para poder conseguir lo que uno desea, con una sonrisa, con un rol, con una daga y mucho ingenio.

Su padre, su verdadero padre no su padrastro, siempre se lamentaba por haber apresurado la relación con su madre, que una buena manera de conseguirlo era jugando el juego de la espera. Hacer que una persona amara a otra era cuestión de llegar a su corazón y hacer de se acostumbrara tanto a la relación que tiene contigo que nunca busque a otro.

Anya no se iba a apurar, iba a ser constante, iba a probarle a Viktor que ella era fiel, deseable, era la única que no lo heriría y que ella era lo mejor para él.

Anya iba a ser inteligente, a diferencia de su madre, Viktor no se iba a escapar.

Haría que su padre la amara, haría que Viktor la amara y sería feliz. Por fin, sería feliz.

~*~

Viktor regresó a la casa después de haber pasado algunas horas recordando el pasado con Soho.

Se había casado después de unos años con su enamorada que iba a otro colegio durante la secundaria y que llevaba a su hijo a la guardería donde trabajaba Yuuri hace unos años. En tres meses iba a tener a otro cachorro que podría asistir a la guardería cuando llegase el tiempo y estaba cruzando los dedos para que Yuuri sea su profesor. Tenía una dulce y humilde vida que Viktor siempre había admirado y querido con Yuuri.

Amaba la medicina por más de que su corazón siempre se llenaba de temor a la hora de tratar casos difíciles pero el conversar con Soho le hacía recordar la vida que había dejado de lado para aceptar a la medicina como su único amor.

Ahora que su vida universitaria había culminado, le tocaba recordar lo que era el Amor y la Vida. Sentía que su vida se abría fuera de su control y que Yuuri era el catalizador de todo. Todavía no sabía qué pensar sobre el hecho que había dejado todo para embarazar a Yuuri y casarse con él, asi que lo ignoraba tomando cada día como un sueño de verano, tierno y bonito pero que terminaría rápidamente.

No que planeaba ser él el que lo termine pero no podía ni imaginar qué iba a pasar. Su mente estaba atorada que en el hecho que Yuuri lo había buscado, ni siquiera realmente podía creer de que había conseguido que Yuuri accediera a casarse con él. ¡Hasta saber que podía volver a hacerle el amor a Yuuri le parecía una loca fantasía!

Así pasó las siguientes horas pensando en los caminos de la vida y su lugar en el mundo.

-¡Nikiforov! Su prometido ha venido a buscarlo.- la misma trabajadora social de la última vez se apareció para avisarle. Por alguna razón le recordaba a esa película que salió en cines sobre los monstruos que viven en tu closet y esa mujer monstruo que pedía su papeleo al monstruo verde de un solo ojo.

Viktor terminó de recoger la basura que había sacado del almacen que tenían y amarró las bolsas para que sea botado en la noche. Se lavó rápidamente la cara y los brazos para salir corriendo al encuentro de Yuuri.

Entró a la habitación donde Yuuri lo esperaba y notó la cara de su prometido...

-¡Yuuri!- llamó, rápidamente envolviéndolo en sus brazos. Yuuri se hizo bolita en su abrazo, escondiendo la cara en su pecho y hundiendo los dedos en su camisa.

-¿Yuuri?- Estaba preocupado, Yuuri usualmente no se ponía así aún cuando estaba triste. Era tan fuerte y testarudo que usualmente afrontaba sus problemas sin vacilar. Verlo así, lo envolvía de unas ganas de enfrentar al mundo con tal de aliviarle un poco la tristeza. -¿Yuuri? Mírame, ¿qué pasa?-

Lentamente, Yuuri levanta la cabeza y sus ojos están llorosos, llenos de lágrimas sin derramar y Viktor no puede evitar besarle la coronilla y usar sus dedos para limpiarle las lágrimas que sí logran escapar. -¿Podemos ir a casa ahora? ¿Por favor, Viktor? No quiero hablar de ello aquí.-

-Sí, por supuesto.- No tiene la fuerza para separarse de él. Lo lleva consigo y agarran sus cosas para salir juntos lo más rápido posible.

Yuuri lo jala hacía el lago cuando ya no puede parar sus lágrimas, se hunde en los brazos de Viktor y ambos se deslizan hacía el suelo. Yuuri llora con ganas y Viktor lo sujeta mientras se desfoga; se siente tan inútil.

No sabe qué ha sido lo que ha provocado que Yuuri llore pero siente furia y temor en igual medida. No quiere pensar en malos escenarios, pero le preocupa que a Yuuri lo hubieran despedido por llegar tarde, o peor, que haya descubierto que estaba embarazado por una pérdida.

-Yuuri, lyubov, ¿qué pasó, amor?- Viktor pregunta mientras deposita besos sobre su cabeza y pasa sus manos por su espalda para apaciguarlo. La cara de Yuuri esta firmemente presionada contra su pecho y Viktor puede sentir como aquel lugar se moja y poco a poco se exparse más.

Yuuri no le contesta, más bien llora con más fuerza, su cuerpo se estremece con la fuerza de sus sollozos y sus manos se aferran a la tela de su camisa como si la distancia entre ellos dos terminaría de destrozarlo.

Se quedan en silencio por bastante rato, respirando y dejando que sus sollozos se tranquilicen.

-Dijo que los dañaría y que no tenía vocación.- Antes de que su voz se rompiera otra vez y comenzara otra vez sus sollozos.

Viktor lo aprieta contra su pecho de la manera más reconfortante posible, -¿Te refieres a tus alumnos? ¿Quién te dijo eso?-

Yuuri asintió su cabeza entre sollozos, trató de decir algo pero era incomprensible para Viktor. No sabía que hacer para que se calmara pero pensó en regresar a las tácticas que usaban cuando eran enamorados, acarició su cabeza, peinando su cabello con sus dedos y le depositó besos donde lograra encontrar un espacio libre de los intentos de Yuuri de limpiarse las lágrimas con los puños de su camisa.

-Respira, lyubov. Respira y me puedes contar todo, y lo solucionaremos como equipo. Confía en mi.- Yuuri lo mira de una manera atónita antes de sacudir la cabeza ferozmente.

_¿No... No confías en mi, Yuuri?_

-No. La directora...- Yuuri trata en explicar pero tiene que detenerse por la fuerza de su jadeos. -No es algo tan fácil. Me van a...- Su voz de corta y tiene que parar de nuevo.

No hay lugar cercano donde pudiera conseguir algo para que Yuuri tome, pego no evita que Viktor sienta la necesidad de salir de su piel para conseguir algo para ayudar a Yuuri. Le duele tanto verlo así, desolado y herido, y se pregunta que persona tan desalmada podría querer herir a otra de tan vil manera.

Fantasías recorren su cabeza de darle a Yuuri el mundo entero para que pueda trabajar sin problemas, sin angustias, y que pueda seguir siendo feliz, aunque primero debía saber qué había pasado. ¿Quién le habia dicho que heriría a sus alumnos y que no tenía vocación? ¿Quién era tan desalmado para herir a Yuuri de esa manera?

-Lyubov, ¿quién te dijo que no tenías vocación y que ibas a herir a tus alumnos?- pide, mirando a Yuuri a los ojos mientras sus lágrimas caen y su corazón se rompe al ver el dolor en los ojos de su prometido.

-...La directora...-

-Yo no he hecho nada todavía y ella me atacó como si fuera un criminal.- Comenzó a hilar, había momentos en los que se cortaba su voz pero le explicó como había ido a su oficina y había sido tratado de egoísta y exigido que piense que piense que los niños.

Viktor no entendía qué tenía esa mujer tener el derecho de decidir sobre la vida de su prometido pero Yuuri estaba tan afectado por aquel trato que inmediatamente esa mujer se ganó su desprecio. Entendía objetivamente que ella lo hacía para no perder a Yuuri, debido a que gran parte de los omegas y mujeres casados se volvían amas de casa y más aún cuando tenían hijos, pero esa no era la forma.

-Me dijo que no podía usar más días para que nos casemos. Lo siento, Viktor, tendremos que postergar la boda.- Su corazón se aceleró con aquella noticia. Anya se acercaba cada vez más a Hasetsu y con ello, iba a tener que más posibilidades de que algo salga mal y Viktor lo único que quería era casarse con Yuuri, atarse a él para siempre y nunca vivir otro día con su ausencia, pero... No valía más un matrimonio que la felicidad de su amado. Verlo llorar de esta manera, viéndose inútil de poder quitarle esa tristeza, se rehusaba a ser un motivo de tristeza para Yuuri.

-Yuuri,- dijo con pesadez, -con tal de no me canceles la boda, puedo esperar el tiempo que sea necesario.- Sonrió para demostrar que realmente lo aceptaba y besó sus manos, mientras miraba a su prometido.

-Sólo no me hagas esperar hasta que nazca nuestro bebé.- Bromeó.

Yuuri lo abrazó fuerte y Viktor aún no podía parar de sujetarse fuertemente a él como si fuera a escapar de entre sus brazos. -El próximo fin de semana. Nos casaremos el próximo fin de semana, Viktor. Lo prometo.-

El secundero del reloj del cuarto podía escucharse fuertemente como una cuenta regresiva en su cabeza.


	12. Una Aventura en Australia

Anya estaba aburrida.

 

Después del excitante despego, el resto del viaje era bastante monótono. Había hecho de todo para pasar el rato, había leído un libro, rajado de modas con Chris que tenía comentarios divertidos sobre la ropa de hombre asi como lo bueno o buena que era los modelos por un ex que había tenido que trabajaba en ese rubro, se había pintado las uñas, había visto una película y aún habían 4 horas que quemar. ¡Qué iba a hacer en ese tiempo!

 

Movimiento de Chris la hizo voltear a verlo, éste acomodó su frasada y almohada. -Voy a dormir, despiertame cuando lleguemos.-

 

Comenzó a sacarse la casaca y a arreglar su cosas para estar cómodo, botando la basura de su bolsillo a una bolsa vacía que llevaba consigo hasta encontrar un basurero. Sacó el paquete casi vacío del rico chicle que le había ofrecido al despegar. -¿Quieres el último? Tengo más para el aterrizaje.-

 

Accedió y se metió el chicle a la boca. Chris se cubrió los ojos con una de esas mascarillas para tapar los ojos y se acomodó en su asiento.

 

Hasta cierto punto lo agradecía pues podía coquetearle al aeromozo mientras dormía, por lo menos eso sería más divertido que tener que ser siempre dulce y propia.

 

Además, Chris era divertido pero no era tan buena compañía después de 9 horas juntos. No eran realmente amigos y había solo cierto grado de intereses en común aún cuando tenían la "misma" especialidad. La única razón por la que había elegido esa especialidad entre las opciones que le dieron fue porque era relacionado a la especialidad de Viktor pero no sabría lo suficiente para preguntarle de ello y podría ocultarle que nunca terminó la carrera porque realmente lo detestaba.

 

Sangre, tripas, bacterias, parásitos, todo lo que había aprendido fue a plagiar y a odiar tocar cosas en general. No ayudaba que se había ganado una terrible reputación como convenida y que se acostaba con los internos y residentes para que la ayuden a pasar. Nunca iba a ejercer en Moscú en lo que le restaba de vida.

 

Si iba a ejercer en algo, era en modelaje. Siempre había querido ingresar a una carrera relacionada a moda. Las pasarelas, las luces, el maquillaje, los trajes, eran un mundo lleno de cosas que podían hacer que la fantasía de cada cual se llenara de cosas hermosas hasta que lo feo del mundo desapareciera por un momento.

 

Dios, aún en primera clase, las sillas de los aviones son tan incómodos.

 

Anya acomodó las frasadas que le habían dado para que acolchonen un poco lo incómodo que estaba el asiento. Se reclinó un poco para poder cambiar de posición. No sabía cómo Chris planeaba dormir en el avión, los asiento eran tan incómodos que era imposible.

 

-¡Anya, Anya! ¡Anya, despierta!- vino la voz de Chris, sus ojos saltaron abiertos y miró alrededor. Todo parecía normal. ¿Había despertado a tiempo para bajar en Japón? ¿Qué hora era?

 

-¿Qué pasa, Chris?- Preguntó, nerviosa.

 

El suizo la miró con una cara de frustración, -Ya estamos por aterrizar. En Australia. Te dije que me despertarás y terminas durmiéndote. Ahora vamos a tener que conseguir otro avión para regresar a Japón.-

 

Dice sus disculpas, realmente está molesta consigo misma porque quedó dormida cuando tenía la mejor oportunidad de dejar a Chris en el avión e ir a dónde Viktor a asegurar su lugar como su mujer, pero la idea se esfuma rápidamente pues Viktor no la perdonaría por dejar a su amigo a su suerte.

 

Es horrible tener que medirse en todo lo que hace y todo lo elige, pero su futuro estará asegurado y tendrá dinero suficiente para vivir la vida como ella quiera, solo un poco más y será feliz.

 

Bajan en Melbourne, Australia y Anya agradece que Chris sepa inglés, porque no entiende nada con su nivel de inglés.

 

-Bueno, dicen que que el siguiente vuelo es a las 2 de la mañana.- Explica después de 20 minutos de hablar con la aerolínea.

 

Anya sabe en sus huesos que la está meciendo, que esto es de alguna forma su culpa pero también sabe que no entiende suficiente de inglés para saber si está siendo paranoica o de verdad tiene razones de desconfiar. Hasta ahora, Chris ha sido amable con ella, comprensivo aún estando molesto con ella y, aún cuando hace tiempo que anda moderando el tiempo que ella pasa con Viktor, nunca ha directamente interrumpido su cortejo.

 

No confía en él. No puede darse esos lujos, pero está a su merced en este país. Aprendió japonés con la idea de practicarlo con Viktor para tener más cosas en común, pero inglés nunca logró entenderlo.

 

-¿No hay otra cosa que podamos hacer para llegar más rápido?- pregunta Anya porque esperar en un país donde no sabe el idioma es preocupante y tiene miedo pero sabe defenderse, si tiene que enamorar a un australiano lo hará así Chris lleve esa información a Viktor.

 

Anya no será derrotada tan fácilmente.

 

-¿Vamos a pasear? Nunca he estado en Australia antes, será una bonita experiencia.- Chris propone ayudándole con sus maletas al notar la expresión de su rostro, su voz toma otra nota, -Vamos no te preocupes, vamos de compras para pasar el rato y después regresamos. Estoy seguro que algunos lugareños estarán más que dispuestos a ayudar a dos hermosos turistas.-

 

Anya sonríe y Chris le devuelve la sonrisa, -Vamos, Viktor no sabrá lo que le espera cuando llegues más reluciente que un diamante.-

 

No puede evitar un sentimiento cálido que invade su cuerpo y siente un poco de pena por Chris, porque Anya entiende mejor que nadie que si ella está sintiendo que se está formando una amistad entre ellos entonces Chris también.

 

-Vas a tener que cuidar de mi. No sé inglés.- Ella confiesa con voz apenada.

 

Chris parece más sorprendido de lo que ella esperaría, -¿Cómo terminaste la carrera sin saber inglés?-

 

Ah cierto...

 

-Bueno, sé leerlo pero no se me entiende ni un poquito.- La verdad es que sabía lo mínimo, si le dan un aviso no iba a entender más que la hora y algunos verbos. Siempre había conseguido que le pasarán las claves de lo que no sabía.

 

Chris todavía se ve inconforme pero asiente, -También sé leerlo mejor que hablarlo pero puedo comunicarme.-

 

-Bueno, cuenta conmigo. No te voy a dejar a tu suerte.- Chris la lleva hasta conseguir un taxi para el mall más cercano y Anya ama a los hombres caballerosos que no exigen que uno pague. A Viktor no le vendría nada mal aprender un poco de su amigo.


	13. Es Culpa del Canguro

Viktor admite pasar las horas después de su conversación con Yuuri algo deprimido.

Yuuri sin duda lo notó pero guardaron su silencio con cariños y besos. Sujetándose fuertemente para darse fuerza y ánimos para seguir.

-No quiero ir a trabajar mañana.- Yuuri le confiesa en la oscuridad de su recamara, ambos conscientes de que ya había pasado la medianoche. -Es la primera vez en años que no quiero ir a trabajar. La última vez estaba recuperándome de una gripe.-

Viktor siente impotencia al no poder hacer algo para realmente solucionar la situación, pero lo abraza contra su pecho, -Es un viernes. Solo un día más y el fin de semana podemos hacer algo divertido.- Quiere decir para quitarle esas ganas de llorar que lo han abrumado todo el día, pero sabe que eso no es lo que necesita en estos momentos.

Sabe que presionar a Yuuri sería lo más pendejo que podría hacer en estos momentos, pero se siente tan inútil y con un deseo tan fuerte a amarrar Yuuri a sí para que nada más pueda separarlos que necesita recordarse que él no es un imbécil y sus padres lo criaron para ser un buen hombre. Una persona moral, amable y que Yuuri está haciendo lo posible para cumplir su promesa.

_Prometo que haré todo lo posible para hacerte feliz._

Se duerme con Yuuri entre sus brazos, su nariz hundida en su pelo, compartiendo el calor de sus cuerpos. Viktor no puede hacer mucho para sanar el dolor en su corazón, pero estará a su lado en todo momento.

Lo cual lo abre a las cosas que no está haciendo para enamorar a Yuuri.

Despierta temprano para hacerle de desayuno un omurice con ¡Gambatte! escrito lo más legible posible para Yuuri. Iba a hacer lo posible para que comience el día de mejor humor. Le preparó un jugo de naranja recién exprimido y un bento con arroz teñido como corazón con salchichas en forma de pulpo, una pequeña ensalada y manzanitas en forma de conejo.

Quiere que Yuuri sonría viendo lo que le ha preparado y que sepa que su día va a mejorar definitivamente.

Pone todo lo del desayuno en un azafate y lo lleva a la habitación, -Yuu~ri~- llama cariñosamente y con gran energía. Su amado de una vuelta en la cama, abriendo un ojo para ver lo que está haciendo despertándolo antes que el despertador, pero Viktor desactivó la alarma para ser él quién despierte a su bello durmiente.

-Aquí tienes el desayuno, preparado con sumo cariño para que comiences tu día.- Le anuncia y le guiña el ojo de manera juguetona ante la mirada de pura sorpresa que le envía Yuuri.

Una sonrisa y un rubor se adueñan lentamente de la cara del omega y Viktor ya puede sentir que si quiera un poquito ha logrado mejorar este día para su amado. Tal vez va con mucha prisa, pero no importa ahora, Yuuri es el que importa y hacer que tenga la confianza y energía para afrontar el día.

Yuuri sonríe y agarra sus palillos para probar la comida.

-¡Vkusno!- Anuncia con el primer bocado, -Está muy rico, Viktor. ¡Gracias!-

Yuuri lo mira entre bocados y sonríe, Viktor se propone a hablar de cosas curiosas que ocurrieron durante algunos de sus viajes y consigue que Yuuri ría y que casi se ahogue pero vale la pena ver que ya no hay tanta tristeza en su mirada.

Yuuri termina su comida y se viste en su ropa de profesor que lo hace ver tan suave y apapachable. Ama esa ropa y ama la confianza que tiene Yuuri de cambiarse frente suyo aún cuando Viktor no lo hace ningún secreto que lo está mirando y que definitivamente le gusta lo que ve con un silbido que, si no fuera tan reverente, sería vulgar si no estuviesen camino al altar juntos.

Bajan juntos y pasan por la cocina para saludar a Toshiya que sigue comiendo el desayuno que le preparó Viktor, se despide y Viktor lo sigue a la puerta. Yuuri se voltea y lo jala hacía si para su beso de despedida lejos de los ojos de su padre.

El momento en el cual sus labios se encuentran es ardiente. El calor de sus deseos se entrelazan y sus cuerpos presionan contra el otro, Viktro encierra a Yuuri contra la pared de la recepción y sus manos recorren su espalda, su cadera, sus piernas y, si no fuera por que Yuuri comienza a hacer sonidos con su boca, Viktor hubiera jalado su pierna sobre su cadera y le daría a Toshiya una razón para estar molesto con las demostraciones efusivas de su cariño.

Valdría la pena, pero Yuuri sería más feliz llegando bien al trabajo.

Yuuri acomoda su ropa y hace su camino para la puerta. Viktor se pone su casaca y lo sigue, ante la mirada de sorpresa de Yuuri, le extiende su mano y el japonés lo toma con un brillo en sus ojos que habla de cariño.

Ambos caminan juntos hasta la guardería, tomados de la mano y viendo el futuro en los ojos del otro.

Viktor no puede besarlo con todas sus fuerzas fuera de la guardería y simplemente se miran fijamente hasta que Yuuri desaparece detrás de la puerta de la entrada.

Es tan débil por este hombre.

En la distancia ve a Phichit haciendo su camino hacía la entrada y lo saluda, esperando para que llegue el beta hasta él.

-¡Viktor!- saluda el tailandés, -¿cómo estás? Has traído Yuuri al trabajo, ¡qué buen alfa! Van a ser tan bonita pareja.-

Viktor adora a Phichit por no tratarlo con la misma moneda que Guang Hong. Sabe que nada que pueda hacer hará menos doloroso la separación entre Yuuri y él, pero el pasado no se puede cambiar, solo el futuro, y quiere un futuro con Yuuri.

-Yo bien, Phichit. Te veo bien también.- Le menciona algunas cosas de su vida, ahora que está con Yuuri. Es increíble lo mucho que ha cambiado su horario desde que ha llegado a Hasetsu y cambiado un vida dedicada a la medicina por convertirse en un hombre de familia y es una grata sorpresa que cada día es preguntarse que traerá cada día.

-Phichit, quiero pedirte un favor.-

Tiene una semana hasta que se vayan a casar, lo que es tiempo suficiente para organizar varias cosas. Quiere que Yuuri sienta que la relación vale la pena celebrase, que pueda ser algo bueno para su vida, algo que haga que le traiga felicidad y energía.

Para eso, quiere sacar a Yuuri de la casa en paseos, tenga momentos bonitos con su familia, con sus amigos y que se sienta feliz en la relación. Tomar un momento para hacer que la relación se sienta más orgánica y no tanto como una carrera contra el tiempo.

Quiere organizar citas para ellos dos, pedirle formalmente a Toshiya su bendición para casarse con Yuuri, y organizar salidas con sus amigos donde podría pasarla bien.

-Quiero hacerle una despedida de solteros a Yuuri.- La sorpresa y amplia sonrisa en la cara de Phichit cuando dice estas palabras, le asegura que tiene todo el apoyo para sus planes.

~*~

-Creo que lo perdimos.- Anya dice mientras mira por la ventana trasera del taxi en el que iban.

Chris tiene una cara de poco amigos cuando se torna a mirarla, -¿Acaso nunca te enseñaron en el colegio a no entrometerte con animales salvajes?-

Su voz está entonada y molesta, Anya recuerda cuando su padre la resondraba de niña y la voz la hace regresar a ese momento un poco, -La única advertencia que nos dieron en el colegio fue sobre osos.- Tal vez no fue la idea más inteligente pero Anya tiene una mala tendencia de no cuidar lo que hace cuando siente que no hay presión para hacerlo.

Odia tanto tener que actuar como una persona virtuosa como lo es Viktor. NO es una mujer virtuosa y no quiere serlo, le gusta bastante la faceta sexual de su personalidad y la habilidad que ha logrado conseguir en ese ámbito.

Chris suspira reacomodándose en el asiento del taxi. Tiene bolsas de las compras que ha hecho él mismo y algunas que Anya le pasó cuando la acompañaba antes de separarse. Es una suerte porque había encontrado un bikini hermoso que moría por estrenar.

Desde el lado de Chris, algo golpea el auto de manera que sacude todo el carro, no suficiente para volcarlo pero suficiente que les avisa que no ha terminado la persecución. Su corazón late a mil por hora y siente que se le hace bilis por la cólera de ser perseguida por la estúpida criatura, -¡Maldito canguro!- grita Chris y se voltea al taxista para que los lleven por otra ruta para escapar del marsupial.

El carro acelera por algunas pasacalles que están deshabitadas, el canguro tiene algunas dificultades con las vueltas cerradas y el taxista toma ventaja de ello. Ríe como loco mientras le hace una conversa a Chris que seguramente es descabellada por como Chris lo mira pero están avanzando y a pesar de algunos cercanos encuentros con el canguro, logran evadirlo y, de un momento a otro, lo pierden de vista.

La enorme vista de la embarcación hace que el aliento se atrape en su garganta. Nunca ha estado en un crucero antes, y hoy, con tantas cosas que nunca ha hecho antes, siente que cualquier cosa es posible. -¡Chris, mira! ¿Cuánto crees que tome llegar en barca hasta Japón?- le dice entusiasmada.

Se bajan del taxi y Chris le lanza una mirada exaltada, -Anya, no tengo tanta plata para estarla derrochando con un pasaje de crucero encima de pasajes de avión, un cuarto de hotel y lo que gastaremos en Japón.-

No sabe si es algo en su expresión, pero la cara de Chris se ablanda y sabe que pronto caerá frente a su linda cara. No por nada uno nace con tan hermosura. -Hagamos esto, consigue un buen descuento y lo pagaré... pero te voy a cobrar con intereses.-

Anya le tiene pavor a esa frase. Sabe que con otras personas es peligrosa pero Anya ha pasado varios años lejos de su padre y de su compañía, vivir con su padrastro ha hecho que tome otro significado pues para las niñas bonitas eso no significa mucho (aunque a veces depende de quién) y porque es Chris y Chris es un hombre galante que ama a mujeres y omegas, ella sabe que esas palabras tienen poco peso.

Accede con facilidad.

-Yo iré a este barco, tu ve a ese de allá a ver cual de los dos consigue mejor precio.- Anya dice apuntando al barco más próximo suyo y después al que lo sigue. Se va antes de que Chris pueda decir algo al respecto y se siente como una pequeña niña de nuevo.

No por mucho.

El que esta encargado de la venta de los boletos es un chiquillo flacucho que parece recién salido del colegio, hablar con él es difícil ella no entiende mucho del inglés pero está decidida de conseguir toda la información.

-Hi, ¿How much?- Pregunta porque es una de las pocas frases que ha usado bastante hoy con Chris.

Entiende el precio pero comienza a hablar de más, -It’s a 44 day round trip departing from here Sydney beach all the way to Darwin port with stops in Kotokinabalu, Ho Chi Minh City, Hong Kong, Osaka and ending in Yokohama, Japan.- Lo único que entiende son Osaka, Yokohama y Japón pues son las únicas palabras dichas en japonés y por lo menos eso entiende.

-¿How long until go to Japan?- Espera estar haciendo la pregunta adecuada, pero el australiano la mira de manera extraña. Vamos, por favor, entiende lo que te estoy preguntando. ¿Cuánto dura el viaje?

-¿How long until the ship sets sail?- Él pregunta y ella lo mira fijamente porque no entendió ni mitchi después de ‘How long’. -¿How long until it departs for Japan?- Replantea él y ella entendió Japón otra vez, así que cree que es lo suficientemente similar a su pregunta para ser la misma.

Asiente con la cabeza.

-5 hours.- Dice el chiquillo. Ella repite su pregunta algunas veces más, pero no entiende porqué dice ‘a little more than a fortnight’ a veces. Así que está bastante segura que en 5 horas estará en Japón recuperando a Viktor de las garras de ese omega japonés.

¡Perfecto! Ahora solo queda asegurar un buen precio y llamar a Chris para que pague.

No toma mucho para que el bebé ese le pague parte del viaje y en menos de una hora ya tiene a Chris en frente del módulo para que pague toda su parte y la parte que Anya todavía tiene que pagar por su boleto.

Aún así está emocionadísima para subir a un crucero.

El grito de los transeúntes la lleva a voltear y el canguro que la atacó más temprano se acerca con una rapidez descomunal. Grita y sale disparada hacía la entrada al crucero, tratan de cerrarle el paso pero ante divisar el canguro le permiten el paso.

Horas después, Anya está disfrutando de un cóctel por la piscina en su nuevo bikini cuando Chris ha regresado con las cosas del hotel. Con cara de pocos amigos llega a su lado, -Anya, recuérdame nunca salir de viaje contigo otra vez. Todo este viaje ha sido un error.-

Anya simplemente abre los ojos, -Chris, échate conmigo y disfrutemos del viaje. Solo unas cuántas horas disfrutando del sol, de la piscina y sin tener que pasar horas de horas esperando para subir en un aburrido avión.-

Chris se echó y pidió un Sex on the Beach.


	14. Quiero darte más

Viktor recibió una llamada de Chris, después de terminar sus labores en el albergue. Por primera vez en lo que iba de la semana, Viktor había logrado programarse para poder ayudar en las mañanas y terminar antes que terminara Yuuri en el colegio para ir a recogerlo.

-Viktor, Anya es peor de lo que pensé.- Chris inicia, -Es una convenida y además de eso nos metió en problemas con las autoridades, tuvimos una papeleta, me hizo pagar por todo y además de eso tuve que escabullirme entre las personas en el muelle para no cruzarme con el canguro al que atacó tu queridísima amiga para conseguir las cosas del hotel antes de que zarpara el crucero. Literalmente tuve el peor día de mi vida. ¡Fui usado con un lázaro! ¡Me la vas a pagar, Nikiforov! Si no estás felizmente casado para cuando llegue, te juro que no te lo perdonaré.- Por alguna razón Viktor andaba tan feliz después de escuchar eso de que por mínimo dos semanas no tenía que temer de que Anya arruine la boda.

Lo cual lo hacía recordar que su mamá le había avisado más temprano que vaya a recoger a Georgi del aeropuerto, de verdad le debía bastante a Chris aunque en la vida se hubiera imaginado que Anya atacaría a un canguro y que éste la seguiría hasta tenerla atrapada dentro de un crucero sin poder bajar.

No podía dejar de reír al imaginarlo.

Era tan absurdo.

Su mañana realmente había cambiado completamente el humor de ayer, solo esperaba que eso lo pueda mantener hasta el día en el que se casen. Estaba tan emocionado y a la vez tan ansioso de que llegue el día.

~*~

Yuuri sabe que Viktor le está guardando un secreto cuando llega a casa.

Su prometido le sonríe con todo el cuerpo y tiene una mirada de emoción que no tiene explicación aún cuando realiza las acciones más simples. Todo su cuerpo prácticamente vibra de emoción aunque su boca se mantenga cerrada.

-¿Yuuri?- pregunta Viktor con una voz pequeña y solemne, sostiene sus manos y Yuuri sabe inmediatamente que va a preguntar algo que refiere a su relación. Considerando todo, lo más probable es que sea sobre la boda de ellos dos.

¡Todavía no termina de creer que se va a casar con Viktor!

Es algo que desea y ha deseado por mucho tiempo pero está comenzando a tener algunos sentimientos que no había tenido antes. Miedo, para comenzar. Todavía tiene miedo de que Viktor desaparezca, tiene miedo de que entregarse a Viktor por completo lo destruya cuando éste decida que ya no lo quiere, o que, después de unos años, Viktor esté resentido con él por la manera en la cual contrayeron matrimonio.

Lo cual es ridículo porque Viktor es el que desea unirlos en matrimonio y al unirse de esa manera no habría forma de que Viktor se vaya de su lado, pero siente miedo. No quiere que Viktor en algún momento llegara a resentirse con él por las acciones que están tomando ahora.

Una parte suya está sobre las nubes regocijando el hecho de que Viktor le va a pertenecer, que puede llamarlo suyo y que nadie se lo va a quitar, pero el otro tiene miedo de que sea algo pasajero y que vuelvan a romperle el corazón.

Yuuri es más fuerte ahora pero eso no quita que sigue enamorado de Viktor.

Yuuri es más fuerte y va a tener a su bebé pronto. No tiene que tener las mismas dudas sobre su relación que tendría en cualquier otra situación, va a tener a su bebé con el hombre que más ha amado en su vida así que no tiene duda alguna que amará a ese bebé por encima de cualquier otra persona en el mundo, inclusive Viktor...

Tiene que ser fuerte.

Aunque Viktor lo deje, tiene que estar preparado para sobrevivirlo.

-Yuuri, llamando a Marte. ¿Yuuri, me puedes oír?- Phichit lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se dió cuenta repentinamente que había estado limpiando la misma mesa por más de 5 minutos. ¡Qué vergüenza!

-Hola, Phichit.- Dice tranquilo, ya que más da.

Su amigo le da una sonrisa grande y tiene un presentimiento que algo bueno ha ocurrido, -Te ves alegre. ¿Algo que quieras contarme?-

-Nop.- Canta su amigo pero es obvio que está escondiendo algo, -Solo estoy muy feliz de que Viktor y tu hayan regresado. Creo que serán muy felices juntos.-

-¿Tu crees?- pregunta un poco decaído, justo ha tocado esa parte suya que tiene miedos.

-¡Por supuesto! Tu sabes que Viktor siempre está buscando la manera de hacerte feliz, lo ha hecho desde que eran enamorados y dudo que no lo haga ahora que van a casarse.- La sonrisa de Yuuri lo toma desprevenido, no esperaba esta mercurialidad de reacciones ante Viktor después de años separados.

-¿Porqué no me sorprende?- Yuuri por fin contesta, Georgi y Phichit siempre apoyaban a Viktor con todos sus planes para hacer que Yuuri se enamore una y otra vez de Viktor. -Confiesa, ¿qué está planeando?-

Phichit solo sonrió, -Nada que no merezcas.-

De un momento a otro, Phichit hace una mueca como si se le acaba de venir algo a la mente. -¿Yuuri, no vas a hacer nada para celebrar tu compromiso y matrimonio? ¿Han pensado en hacer una recepción y cómo será su luna de miel?-

-Phichit, yo no tengo dinero como para estar haciendo fiestas o para ir de luna de miel.- Yuuri comenta sin pelos en la lengua, -Además, tu no estuviste cuando la directora me gritó por estar comprometido. Imagínate cómo se va a poner cuando me embarace.-

Phichit agarra su pecho como si le estuviera dando paro, -Ohhh... Bebés viktuuri, mi corazón...-

Yuuri le da un momento a Phichit para que se recupere y éste continúa, -Pero Yuuri, no necesita ser algo caro, puede ser algo pequeño y romántico. Podrían simplemente hospedarse en un hotel con una bonita vista de la ciudad o ir por unos días a Hokkaido o Disney Japón.-

Yuuri se quedó pensando. No sería tan mala idea. Era un poco caro ir a Disney Japón (especialmente considerando que Viktor compraría absolutamente todo e ir en todos los juegos, gastaría mucho más de lo necesario) pero quedarse en un cuarto de hotel profanando cada rincón del cuarto sonaba como una gran manera de iniciar su vida de casados.

Aunque profanar un tren...

Yuuri era un pervertido total. Lo único que realmente deseaba era un lugar a solas con Viktor, donde podían dejar atrás todos esos años de separación de una vez y por todas.

-Tal vez...- fue lo que pudo decir, pero tenía nervios. Sus dedos jugaban con su anillo, dándole vueltas alrededor de su anular.

-Además,- Phichit le dijo, voz alzada pero feliz, -tu solo estás considerando tu propia plata. ¿No te has puesto a pensar cuánto debe de ganar Viktor como doctor?-

Yuuri soltó una mofa, -Phichit, él recién acaba de terminar su residentado. A menos de que le hayan estado pagando, él recién comienza a trabajar por primera vez aquí en Japón en cuánto le permitan rendir su examen de proficiencia.-

-¿Y cuándo es eso?-

Yuuri suspira, -Al principio de cada mes, se puede realizar el examen en el Colegio de Médicos en Tokyo. Así que todavía faltan dos semanas para que pueda rendir el examen, lo único que lo frustra un poco es el hecho que inmediatamente después debe rendir su examen de proficiencia de su especialización.-

Su amigo hace un sonido de entendimiento, pero igual hace puchero. -Bueno para lo que vale, puedes ponerte ropa interior sexy y bailar para él. Le haces un striptease y el hombre se morirá de la emoción.-

Yuuri no aguanta la risa, -Si hago eso, primero tropiezo. Será un juego de quién sobrevive a quién.-

Eso hace que ambos estallen en risa.

-¿De qué se están riendo?- Yuko pregunta, entrando en la habitación.

-No, nada.- Comienza Phichit, -Pero Yuuri está pensando en qué puede hacer para su luna de miel, ya que la directora no le va a dar premiso del trabajo para un viaje o algo romántico de esa índole.-

Yuko se queda pensado, -Wow, eso realmente reduce las opciones.-

-¡Verdad!- Phichit exclama. -No da tiempo para nada. ¿Tu qué hiciste para el tuyo, Yuko-chan?-

Ella ríe un poco, -Fuimos a visitar a los tíos de Takeshi que nos permitieron quedarnos en su casa mientras iban a visitar familia. Tuvimos la casa para nosotros dos durante una semana.-

-Eso suena bonito...- Yuuri piensa, la casa para ellos dos solos. Maratones de sexo por doquier, sesiones de besos profundos y juguetones, bañarse juntos en una misma bañera, malgastar agua para tener baños de burbujas, ir a pasear ellos dos por la ciudad jugando a ser turistas.

Yuko y Phichit ríen un poco, -Creo que Yuuri ya encontró algo que le gustó.-

Yuuri también lo cree. Realmente cree que encontró algo que le gustó bastante.

-¿Yuuri?- Viktor pregunta con una cara divertida y Yuuri sale de su memoria de más temprano con rezagos de los sentimientos de entonces.

-Ah, ¿sí?- pregunta abochornado.

Viktor sonríe ampliamente, haciendo ver su sonrisa en forma de corazón. -Eres tan lindo, Yuuri.-

 _Lyubov_.

Yuuri quiere escucharlo decir _lyubov_ ; desde esa vez en la que lo dijo, ya no lo ha repetido y Yuuri no sabe qué pensar sobre ello.

Yuuri no logra salir de su pensamiento antes de que Viktor continúe, -Sabes, estaba pensando que podríamos hablar sobre algunas cosas.-

Viktor dejó la frase allí, mirando a Yuuri mientras plantaba besos sobre sus dedos. Siente que su cara lentamente se va colorando a medida de que su piel se vuelve más y más sensible a sus caricias y su mente comienza a tornarse a qué otras cosas podría estar haciendo con esa boca.

Ya no lo resiste más y presiona una mano contra la cara de Viktor para empujarlo lejos de donde ha estado besando sus dedos.

Viktor ríe y le da una mordidita a la palma de Yuuri antes de continuar, -Estaba pensando que podríamos hacer una fiesta de compromiso el martes que viene para anunciarles a nuestros familiares que nos casaremos pronto.-

Era bastante tradicional y una parte fundamental de los matrimonios, el hacer una fiesta de compromiso donde ambas familias se conocieran.

-Pero Viktor, ya le hemos dicho a nuestros padres que nos vamos a casar.- Lo que le recordaba a Yuuri que no sabía cómo reaccionarían Galya y Sergei al saber que Yuuri se casaría con su único hijo.

Viktor une sus manos, -Si, pero quiero que conozcas a mi abuela. ¿Te gustaría que le digamos a tu papá ahora que viene que nos vamos a casar?-

Yuuri asiente con la cabeza porque siente que un nudo se está formando en su garganta. Su pulso se descontrola un poco, pero todo estaba bien. Todo estaría bien.

Solo debía sonreír y esconder su rostro en el hombro de Viktor hasta que pase.


	15. Nada es Secreto por Mucho

Su primera cita después de años fue tan dulce.

Tuvieron un picnic por el lago, donde vieron varios perros pasear y jugaron con algunos de ellos con el permiso de sus dueños. Viktor había cocinado varias pequeños piqueos para comer, tenían un termo lleno de té genmaicha y algunos dulces que Viktor definitivamente había comprado de una de las bodegas por la casa.

-A mi no me puedes engañar, Nikiforov; estos dulces son de la bodega.- Yuuri se burla un poquito abriendo uno para comérselo.

-Eres el único que piensa que ha sido engañado, Katsuki. No voy a pasar mi día atrapado en la cocina para prepararte mochis caseros.- Viktor regresó probando un bocado de su mochi.

Yuuri le saca la lengua que sigue con rastros de mochi y Viktor aprovecha para besarlo profundamente, -Mmm, ¡dulce!-

Ambos ríen y continúan comiendo sus dulces.

Después de comer y jugar, van a la casa para dejar sus cosas del picnic y volver a salir. Esta vez, Yuuri recibe la sorpresa de que van a ir al centro de juegos que acostumbraban ir de jóvenes. Se emociona un poquito porque ya hacía mucho tiempo que no iba. En parte no iba porque ya era un hombre que trabajaba y no tenía mucho tiempo, y en parte era porque no tenía con quién ir porque sus amigos también eran hombres que trabajaban, pero Viktor rápidamente compró varias fichas y pasaron horas jugando los varios juegos que yacían allí.

Para terminar el día, compraron varias películas malas para poder burlarse de ellas con canchita en casa. Fue un día tan divertido y emocionante que Yuuri sintió que los años se habían borrado, todos los dolores y las angustias se volvían inexistentes.

Unir su cuerpo con Viktor era tan natural como amarlo. Podría pasar el resto de sus días amándolo y no cansarse. Quería poderle demostrar a Viktor lo importante que era para él. Quería poder sujetarlo y envolverlo en su amor.

Lo cual le dio una idea mientras descansaban con los rezagos de hacer el amor aún en sus pieles.

-Yuuri...- fue lo único que decía Viktor, pero no necesitaba decir más porque su expresión delataba lo vulnerable que se dejaba estar con Yuuri. Era tan embriagante sentirse el único que podía amar a Viktor de esta manera, el único en el que podía confiar para lentamente deshacer todo de él y armarlo de nuevo pieza por pieza con el mayor cariño.

~*~

  ****En las siguientes noticias, se ha virilizado en YouTube un video de una mujer slavica que le grita a un canguro en las calles de Australia, después de ella haber interrumpido una intervención del escuadrón de control de animales. Veamos el video.** **

__ __En el video se pueden ver a un grupo de 5 individuos con chaqueta de control y liberación de animales tranquilamente siguiendo de cerca a un canguro de 2 metros de altura._ _

__ __Una mujer de tez clara y cabello oscuro, muy hermosa, sale corriendo de una tienda con un gecko caminándole por el brazo. La mujer corre hacía el canguro, aparentemente sin percatarse de la presencia del marsupial y pisa la cola de este animal con sus tacos punta 7, dándole también con los bolsos casi tumbando al animal._ _

__ __El animal al tratar de enderezarse, la patea en el muslo haciendo que la bella mujer cayera de cara con su bebida de Starbucks cayendo en las prendas que llevaba en sus bolsas de compras. Furiosa, la mujer se voltea para el marsupial que se torna también molesto a verla._ _

__ __Los del equipo de control y liberación animal tratan de interponerse entre el marsupial y la mujer molesta, pero los gritos de la mujer parecen simplemente alterar más al animal._ _

__ __“Estúpida criatura, págame por lo que le hiciste a mi ropa.” Aparece el primer y último subtitulo del video, pues es lo único que se escucha bien de parte de la mujer._ _

__ __El marsupial le da una fuerte patada a dos de los encargados de su detención, usando sus manos para hacerlos caer cabeza primero al piso. Estos dos no logran levantarse. La mujer slavica no parece haberse percatado de este hecho y sigue gritándole al canguro._ _

__ __El encargado de tranquilizar a la mujer furiosa, esta hablando con ella todavía cuando el marsupial se le encara a la mujer. Al estar dentro de su rango, la mujer intentar darle al animal con los bolsos de compras. El hombre la agarra e intenta quitarle los bolsos._ _

__ __En el forcejeo, el marsupial le lanza un escupitajo que le cae en el zapato de la mujer y ella, en una muestra de fuerza, empuja al hombre lejos de ella haciendo que caiga en el piso y sea noqueado por una pisada bien enfocada en la cara._ _

__ __Con susto, la mujer se dirige al último miembro de la patrulla para sacar al sujeto del caro y ponerlo frente a ella como escudo humano. El canguro se encuentra tieso y haciendo un esfuerzo sin dirigirse hacía ellos, libera un trozo de caca, se encorva para recogerlo y se lo lanza a la mujer que usa al último hombre para protegerse de material fecal._ _

__ __La caca cae en la cara de último patrullero, cayendo este en su boca y ojos. Vomita y comienza a tambalearse en búsqueda de agua para limpiarse la cara, la mujer agarra uno de los zapatos de uno de los oficiales caídos para lanzárselos al canguro y logra dos golpes en la cara del marsupial._ _

__ __Enfurecido, el canguro se lanza hacía ella que una vez más usa al patrullero como escudo humano. El marsupial pisa al patrullero entre las piernas al patearlo y una vez en el suelo no tiene problemas pisando al hombre para llegar a la mujer slavica que aún así no deja de gritarle y de lanzarle objetos._ _

__ __Un hombre rubio llega a la escena y aprovecha de un buen golpe de la mujer con sus proyectiles improvisados para salir corriendo, con ella en mano, hacía un taxi, el marsupial siguiéndolos de cerca._ _

  ****Increíbles imágenes las que hemos presenciado. Aún no se ha identificado a la mujer slavica del video pero seguramente se ha ganado una papeleta por daño a animales protegidos. Aprovechamos para desearles una rápida recuperación a los patrulleros que fueron atacados por el canguro para proteger a la mujer. Pasando a la siguiente noticias...** **

**** Sergei comienza a reír en su hogar. Galya está visitando a Yurio y Otabek, así que con una revisada rápida a YouTube, le envía a su sobrino el video de YouTube donde Anya está enfrentándose a un canguro para que se lo muestre a su tía.

 -¿Hola? ¿Georgi? No vas a crear a quién he visto en las noticias.-


End file.
